Kenyataan, Kehidupan, dan Mimpi menjadi satu
by diamondlight96
Summary: Kehidupan Naruto yang tak terduga di pikiran kalian... GAJE? BANGET! Abal? GAK LUPUT! Typo? SANGAT! Pada akhirnya, Setelah mencoba hidup bersama Shion dan Hinata... Naruto kembali pada peraduannya... Sakura
1. Chapter 1

**HALLO ! INI FIC NARUTO PERTAMA LIGHT!**

**MAAF KALAU GAK BAGUS,.. SUNGGUH INI PERTAMA LOH...**

**INI CUMA BAYANGANKU AJA... JADI... MENURUT AKU YANG GINI YANG RAME... KALAU GA SETUJU, YA GAK APA-APA DEH...**

**KITA KAN PUNYA HAK... :)**

**OKE, SELAMAT MENIKMATI FIC YANG BARU INI... **

**FULL OF NINJA.**

**

* * *

**

**RATE : T**

**ROMANCE , ACTION**

**KENYATAAN YANG TERUNGKAP**

**

* * *

**

Di sebuah desa yang telah hancur luluh lantah berantakan dan rata dengan tanah. Disana kini terdapat dua orang manusia saling berhadapan. Yang di sebelah barat, seorang ninja dari desa Konoha (dapat langsung diketahui begitu melihat ikat kepalanya), berambut pirang, bermata biru langit yang bertapakkan pada seekor katak besar luar biasa. Yang disebelah timur, seorang ninja kalangan elit clan Uchiha yang kini menjadi missing nin, berambut biru kehitam-hitaman, mata hitam kelam dan bertapakkan pada seekor ular besar raksasa tak kalah dengan katak besar luar biasa.

Ya... mereka dulu bersahabat. Sangat akrab layaknya saudara. Namun, sekarang mereka berhadapan dan akan memulai suatu pertarungan yang sedari dulu telah dijanjikan mereka berdua. Namun, kini, pertarungan itu sedikit melenceng dari perkiraan. Awalnya mereka menyatakan bertarung untuk menentukan siapa yang lebih hebat diantara mereka dengan status 'sahabat'. Tapi sekarang, mereka bertarung layaknya seorang 'musuh bebuyutan '.

Semua penduduk dari seluruh desa kini menonton pertandingan tersebut dengan rasa was-was dan gelisah menghinggapi mereka semua. Semuanya berkumpul. Walaupun yang berkumpul hanyalah para ninja dan pria yang selamat. Dan tentu saja, mereka menonton dari kejauhan dan ditemani perlindungan. Juga, bersembunyi dari mereka berdua. Namun sayang, kedua ninja tersebut memang mengetahui mereka semua ada di sekitarnya.

"Sasuke...", sahut Naruto dengan suara beratnya. Yang sungguh bukan cirri khas Naruto sama sekali. Suaranya kini terdengar sangat besar dan dapat didengar dalam radius 5KM.

"Huh... Naruto...", balas Sasuke dengan nada meremehkan. "Kau datang... aku kira kau bersembunyi... Kemana saja kau? Keadaan sudah memburuk kau baru muncul.. tch!", lanjut sasuke yang suaranya tak klah besar dengan Naruto. Mereka sama-sama bersuara besar. Itu semua berkat alam yang membantu mereka. Mengapa itu bisa terjadi? Jawabannya hanya satu. Mereka adalah ninja hebat dan semua takluk pada mereka. Hampir, maksudnya.

"Maaf... Aku bukannya melarikan diri... Aku hanya disembunyikan... Kau tahu?", jawab Naruto dingin.

"Hoo... rupanya kau masih seperti anak kecil dobe... kau masih dianggap anak kecil...", sahut Sasuke.

"Huh... sudah sekian lama tidak bertemu... kau masih ingat dengan panggilanku, Teme?", Tanya Naruto. Mereka kini masih tetap diam di tempat mereka.

"Yah... sepertinya kau juga begitu, dobe...", jawab Sasuke.

"Teme... kau tahu? Bila kita bertarung... kita berdualah yang akan mati... kau tahu itu?", sahut Naruto. Kini mulai sedikit meregangkan suasana serius yang sedaritadi menyelimuti suasana kelam disekeliling mereka.

"Yeah... aku tahu itu baru saja darimu... dan juga saat itu...", jawab sasuke. "lalu, apa maksudmu berkata seperti itu?", Tanya Sasuke yang kini mulai gerah dengan arah pembicaraan mereka.

"Katakan padaku Sasuke... apa yang menyebabkanmu ingin menyerang Konoha? Tidak... maksudku menyerang seluruh desa ninja? Adakah dendam yang belum kau selesaikan selain membunuh Uchiha Itachi?", Tanya Naruto panjang lebar.

"Aku tidak yakin kau tidak mengetahui tujuan dan alasanku , Dobe... aku yakin kaulah yang paling mengerti itu... dan juga aku...", jawab Sasuke dengan acuh.

"Baiklah, Teme... jangan sebut aku Dobe... atau aku akan terus menyebutmu Teme... lalu, apa yang membuatmu yakin aku mengetahuinya, Teme?", Tanya Naruto. Kini keadaan sudah sedikit dapat dikendalikan.

"Yah... aku tidak peduli kau sebut aku Teme... yang pasti... aku rasa lebih mudah memanggilmu Dobe... Tch, Naruto aku yakin kamu tahu itu..", jawab Sasuke.

"Ck ck,, Sasuke, mengapa kau yakin sekali aku tahu itu?", Tanya Naruto.

"Tobi sudah memberitahumu...", jawab Sasuke.

"Hei, dia bukan Tobi! Dia Uchiha Madara! Dan... percayalah... dia mengadu domba kita!", seru Naruto meyakinkan.

"Arah pembicaraanmu, Dobe...", sahut Sasuke.

"Baiklah... Teme! Dengar... aku tak akan segan-segan membunuhmu... walau kita adalah sahabat. Tapi, aku harus menyadarkanmu! Kau adalah sahabatku! Selama ini, aku mengejarmu... sungguh aku hanya ingin kau kembali ke tengah-tengah kami... kami masih menganggapmu dan sayang padamu walaupun kau adalah missing nin... Apa kau tak menganggapku, HAH?", seru naruto. Amarahnya meledak. Tapi, cakra... kekuatan dan segalanya dapat ia kuasai dan kontrol. Tentu saja... Karena kini dia telah menjadi sannin dan dapat mengendalikan bijuu di tubuhnya.

"Huh... menggelikan kamu, Naruto. Aku memang menganggapmu... sebagai sahabat terbaikku... bahkan sudah kuanggap kau sebagai saudaraku... keluargaku... Tapi, kau tahu? Betapa bagaimana pedihnya aku... ketika mengetahui bahwa kakak yang selalu baik padaku, yang menjadi sainganku... bahkan sangat aku sayangi... mebunuh keluargaku. MALAH DIA BERUSAHA AGAR AKU MEMBENCINYA HANYA DEMI DESA YANG TELAH MENGKHIANATINYA? SAMPAI MEMBUAT AKU INGIN MEMBUNUHNYA! Dan... demi desa yang telah mengkhianatinya juga... Dia RELA membunuh SELURUH anggota keluarganya! Kau tahu hah? Bagaimana kalau kau jadi aku dan mengalaminya? Hah?", seru Sasuke. Kini wajahnya tak dingin lagi. Tak sedingin es lagi. Perasaannya tak dapat terbendung lagi. Ya, hanya dihadapan Naruto dia bisa bebas mengutarakannya. Sahabat terbaiknya. "Huh... kau tak akan pernah mengetahuinya karena kau memang TAK PERNAH punya keluaraga!", lanjutnya. Naruto mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Memang menyakitkan. Tapi, dia hanya tersenyum dengan mata sendu. "Kaulah keluargaku... Sasuke... Dan semua penduduk desaku adalah orang yang aku sayang... Aku mengerti perasaanmu...", jawab Naruto. Naruto menerawang ke arah langit yang cerah berawan. Sejuk.

"Ya... aku tahu hal itu... aku tahu hal itu... Namun, kau harus lebih percaya padaku daripada pada Tobi... walau dia adalah Uchiha Madara... Tapi, dia jahat. Kau tahu? Uchiha Itachi menitipkan sesuatu padaku... Kau mau tahu apa itu?", Tanya Naruto dengan senyuman yang menyejukan hati. Kini, dia kembali menatap Sasuke.

"Persetan dengan kebohonganmu!", seru Sasuke yang masih dilanda emosi yang berusaha dia redam.

"Dengarkan aku... Kau mau dengar?", Tanya Naruto.

"Baiklah... Apa?", Tanya Sasuke yang kembali dingin.

"Bagus... Lihat... Perhatikan... ini tidak membahayakan. Bahkan semua orang dpat melihatnya...", ucap Naruto. Dia mulai membentuk segel. Seketika, di atas kepala Naruto muncul cahaya seperti layar proyektor. Langit yang cerah kini menjadi gelap. Membuat layar itu terlihat lebih jelas. Itu mustahil. Apa? Kalian semua pikir ini mustahil? Oh... bahkan kalian belum tahu ya? Naruto bisa mengendalikan cakra alam. Bahkan dia pun menguasai penuh 4 elemen permanent di bumi. Udara, tanah, api, air. Bagaimana dengan petir? Haha... petir adalah gabungan antara cakra positif dan negative yang saling bersentuhan dan bergesekan lalu bergabung dalam satu serangan. Jangan bodoh. Pokoknya saat ini, Naruto adalah yang terhebat. Tidak percaya? Kau bodoh kalau tidak percaya. Lihat saja... semua orang yang menyaksikan percakapan dan kejadian tersebut, bahkan menganggap Naruto adalah _wonderful boy _yang hanya muncul 1000 tahun sekali. Berlebihan memang... Tapi, inilah kenyataan.

Sasuke dan semua orang yang ada di sekitar mereka berdua melihat apa yang Naruto lakukan. Bahkan anggota Akatsuki dan musuh lainnya yang masih tersisa. Juga tak lupa Uchiha Madara.

"Sasuke... Lihat mataku... Tatap mataku... Yang ada di layar itu...", sahut Naruto. Sasuke dan semua orang yang menyaksikan langsung melihat ke arah layar yang sangat besar dan luas di atas kepala Naruto yang mencerminkan wajah Naruto. Dan semua gerakan di wajah Naruto. Semua menatap mata Naruto yang terlihat sedang mengedipkan keduanya dalam _slow motion _dalam layar itu. Tak lama, kedua matanya terbuka. Semua yang ada di sana terkejut melihatnya.

"Na, Naruto... apa-apaan matamu? Dapat darimana mata-mata itu?", Tanya Sasuke yang juga terkejut dan ditutupinya rasa terkejut itu dengan sikap dinginnya.

"Aku tidak mengoprasi mataku agar mempunyai dua mata ini. Yang sebelah kanan mata rinnegan dan yang sebelah kiri mata sharringan... Yang rinnegan aku dapatkan dari Nagato, yang mengendalikan Pein. Sedangkan yang Sharringan... Aku dapatkan dari... Kakakmu...", jawab Naruto. Tenggorokan Sasuke tercekat tak bisa bicara. Dia diam dan hanya menyaksikan apa yang akan Naruto lakukan.

"Semua yang ada disini... dengarkan aku... Ini bukanlah genjutsu, ini asli kekuatan alam...", seru Naruto. Dia pun melanjutkan aksinya. Dia mengedipkan mata kirinya. Mata rinegannya yang terbuka. Dan dari mata itu, munculah semua hal yang ingin Naruto utarakan tentang kehidupannya. Jangan Tanya bagaimana Naruto dapat lakukan hal itu, karena sesungguhnya, Naruto sekarang benar-benar layaknya seorang dewa. Begitulah pikir semua yang melihat aksinya.

Maka, dimulailah pemutaran otak dan masa lalu seorang Uzumaki Naruto. Sambil tetap bersuara menjelaskan setiap detail cuplikan hidupnya.

"Sasuke... Kau pasti tahu... aku ini Jinchuriki. Dan monster yang ada dalam tubuhku ini, adalah rubah ekor 9 yang benar-benar membuat resah desa. Membunuh banyak orang di desa. Mengahncurkan desa. Monster mengerikan itu, ada dalam tubuhku...", sahut Naruto. Sasuke menatap cuplikan hidup Naruto di layar itu. Dia melihat seekor rubah berekor 9 yang mengamuk dan banyak para pejuang desa yang dibuat takluk, kalah dan mati olehnya. "Lalu, setelah kejadian itu, kejadian penyegelan bijuu itu dalam tubuhku... desa pun damai kembali... Namun, desa mengkhianatiku... Jadi, aku tahu perasaan Itachi. Desa yang telah selamat berkat pengorbanan tubuhku ini... MENGKHIANATIKU! Semua muak melihatku... Tatapan mata mereka tajam menusukku. Bahkan aku pun dijauhi oleh mereka... Aku kesepian... Tentu saja. Sangat kesepian. Aku tak tahu kenapa mereka menjauhiku saat itu. Menatapku jijik dan menganggapku sampah... sampai akhirnya, aku selalu berbuat onar... nakal... itu semua hanya untuk memancing penduduk desa agar mereka mau mengakuiku ada... namun, yang ada... mereka hanya memandangku negative...", lanjut Naruto. Dalam cuplikan itu terlihat seorang bocah yang selalu sendiri. Ya, dia Naruto. Semua orang menjauhinya. Menatap menusuk dan jijik padanya. Bocah yang malang.

"Lalu, aku bertemu denganmu... Kau orang yang hebat... Kau mampu melempar banyak kunai tepat sasaran... Kau tampan dan rupawan... Kau dari clan Uchiha. Orang yang terpandang... banyak wanita menyukaimu dan berteriak memanggil namamu begitu kau lewat dihadapan mereka... Sasuke benar-benar beruntung... pikirku saat itu. Lalu, aku berusaha bagaimanapun caranya untuk menyaingimu... aku berlatih keras pantang mundur. Hingga aku mendengar berita tentang pembantaian keluargamu... oleh penjahat busuk kelas kakap...", Sasuke melihat sekelebat bayangan dirinya di dalam layar itu. Memandanginya terus tanpa henti.

"Saat itu, aku memahami perasaanmu yang menjadi dingin dan pendiam. Sedikit bicara. Kurang komunikasi, kurang tersenyum. Tak seperti kau yang sebelumnya selalu tebar pesona. Huh... Tapi, malah banyak perempuan yang semakin menyukaimu. Aku tak habis pikir. Tapi, akhirnya aku mengerti. Kau kini sudah berada di atas angin... Kau ini hebat... wajar saja kalau banyak orang kagum dan menyukaimu... Sedangkan aku? Aku ini sampah yang berusaha menampakan diri...", sahut Naruto dengan lirih. "sampai akhirnya, aku melihatmu murung di mansion Uchiha. Dipinggir sungai sambil meneteskan air mata. Kau menangis dalam diam... Aku dengar kau menyebut nama mereka... Nama orang tuamu...dan Kakakmu juga sanak saudaramu...", lanjut Naruto. Sasuke memperhatikan Sasuke kecil yang sedang menangis dengan ketegaran di layar yang besar tersebut. Terdengar suara Sasuke yang menangis dari layar tersebut. Bagaimana bisa Naruto mempunyai rekaman seperti itu? Suaranya pun ada! Namun, tak ada yang bisa memprediksikannya.

"Sejak saat itu, aku terus ingin melebihimu... walau aku tidak lulus ujian genin guru Iruka, tapi, akhirnya aku lulus juga saat setelah menyelamatkan guru Iruka. Dia adalah orang pertama yang mengakui keberadaanku. Menurutku. Lalu, aku sekelas denganmu saat akan pengumuman kelompok genin. Saat itu, kita bertengkar dan berciuman secara tak sengaja. Semua perempuan yang menjadi pemujamu, termasuk Sakura memukuliku hingga babak belur. Lalu, kita... Aku, kamu dan Sakura masuk kelompok 7... team Kakashi. Kita misi bersama dan kita lakukan suka duka sama-sama. Saat misi kita pertama... Menangkap kucing. Lalu, misi pertama rangking C kita yang ternyata rangking B... kita melawan Zabuza. Dan kita pernah berlatih memanjat pohon sampai kelelahan... Haha... Asyik sekali... Lalu, saat ujian Chunin... saat kau pergi meninggalkan desa... Saat kau memilih Orochimaru... ", jelas Naruto panjang lebar.

"Kau tahu? Sakura yang kau tinggal malam itu memintaku berjanji dengan disertai isak tangisnya untuk membawamu kembali... segala upaya telah kulakukan. Namun, gagal. Ingin sekali aku bisa mengalahkanmu! Yang sangat aku inginkan adalah diakui semua orang... yang paling kuinginkan... kau mengakuiku... Aku pun berguru pada Tuan Jiaraiya. Setelah bertahun-tahun, aku pun kembali dan sampai akhirnya saat Gaara diculik Akatsuki. Aku bertemu dengan Itachi dalam pengejaran Deidara... Dan dia... menitipkan mata ini padaku... Juga... semua ingatan tentangmu... kau lucu sasuke... kau juga ternyata berusaha keras agar ayahmu mengakuimu... Dan bisa melebihi Kakakmu... dan aku telah berjanji pada Itachi untuk sebisa mungkin membawamu kembali ke desa dengan tanpa membunuhmu ", ujar Naruto. Sasuke terlihat berkaca-kaca.

"Sasuke... Ayahmu sebenarnya sayang padamu... Dia ingin kamu menjadi hokage... makanya dia tetap saja berencana menghancurkan desa. Karena, clan Uchiha benar-benar dijauhkan dari kemudahan untuk mendapat gelar hokage. Uchiha Madara bahkan lebih parah... Dia mengendalikan Kyuubi dan membiarkan Kyuubi berbuat onar di Konoha! KAU TAHU? HAH? GARA-GARA HAL ITU! ORANGTUAKU MENINGGAL! MEREKA MATI DI TANGAN KYUUBI DEMI AKU DAN DESA! SEMUA GARA-GARA UCHIHA MADARA!", seru Naruto geram. Lalu, di layar itu terlihat Uchiha Madara yang membentuk segel dan membuat Kyuubi terbebas dari segelnya. Terlihat juga Kyuubi yang menyerang Konoha. Para warga yang panic dan berusaha melawan Kyuubi dengan sekuat tenaga. Juga warga yang mati gara-gara Kyuubi. Lalu, terlihat juga sepasang suami istri yang terlihat panic. Beginilah tampilannya :

_**TAMPILAN DI LAYAR : ON**_

Terlihat Seorang pria berambut pirang yang lumayan panjang dan tampan juga gagah menemani seorang wanita berambut merah panjang dan cantik yang diketahui adalah istrinya yang sedang hamil besar.

"Kushina... Bertahanlah... Bersabarlah... Sebentar lagi mereka akan datang... Sebentar lagi mereka akan membantu persalinanmu... Aku mohon... Bersabarlah... Aku mohon... demi aku dan anak kita...", sahut pria kuning tersebut kepada wanita itu yang diketahui bernama Kushina.

"Mi, Minato! Aku... aku tidak tahan lagi... Minato! Ah,, sa, sakit...", rintih Kushina memegangi perutnya. Dari pahanya mengalir darah merah segar yang membuat semua yang melihatnya tercekat dan khawatir. Minato, nama pria berambut pirang yang sangat mirip dengan Naruto itu menatap Kushina dengan cemas. Keringat dinginnya mengalir deras. Tangan besar dan hangatnya mengusap lembut air mata Kushina. Berharap Kushina akan berhenti menangis dan mengurangi rasa sakitnya.

"Sabar sayang... Tunggulah... Bertahanlah...", sahut Minato menenangkan. Tidak lama kemudian, datanglah seorang wanita berdada besar berambut pirang, Tsunade. Dan beberapa orang lainnya. Mereka adalah sarutobi dan Jiraiya. Ketiga orang yang melihat Kushina dan Minato segera menuju mereka dan menenangkan keduanya.

"Jiraiya! Bawakan aku handuk, dan air hangat! Cepat! Minato... kau temani istrimu agar dia dapat bertahan hingga akhir...", seru Tsunade. Semua yang ada disana segera melakukan yang diperintahkan Tsunade. Dan persalinan pun dimulai.

Kushina menarik nafasnya perlahan dan menghembuskannya. Lalu, berusaha mengeluarkan anak yang dikandungnya. Sekuat tenaga. Walaupun sakit dan dia rasakan itu. Wajahnya terlihat tersiksa. Dia meringis kesakitan. Minato yang melihatnya hanya dapat menyemangati istrinya itu. Menenangkannya. Beribu kata-kata penyemangat keluar dari mulut Minato. Dalam hatinya dia berdo'a agar anak dan istrinya ini selamat. _Ya Tuhan... Aku mohon... Selamatkan Anak dan Istriku... Tuhan... Aku mohon! Biarkan mereka hidup bahagia... Jangan sampai mereka meninggalkanku lebih dulu... Biarlah aku yang kau panggil... Tapi, jangan mereka Ya Tuhan..._ batin Minato. Matanya nanar menatap istrinya. Heran bagaimana tampilan itu dapat memperdengarkan suara hati? Itulah Naruto... Dialah yang terhebat.

Tidak lama... seorang bayi mungil pun lahir ke dunia dengan suara tangisannya yang sangat kuat. Minato tersenyum dan memberitahukan Kushina dengan senang bahwa anak mereka lahir dengan selamat. Tsunade segera membersihkan bayi mungil itu dan menyerahkannya pada Minato dan Kushina. Kushina menerimanya dan kedua orang tua baru itu segera memperhatikan anak mereka dengan seksama. Senyum bahagia merekah di wajah mereka.

"Minato... Kushina... Akan kalian berinama siapa anak ini?", Tanya Jiraiya mendekati mereka berdua.

"Kami akan menamainya Naruto...", ujar Minato dan Kushina bersamaan.

"Hah? Kenapa nama itu?", Tanya Jiraiya heran dengan kedua muridnya ini.

"Aku ingin Naruto menjadi pengubah dunia ninja yang serba kekerasan seperti sekarang... Aku ingin Naruto menjadi pembawa kedamaian seperti yang diceritakan dalam novel pertamamu... Aku ingin Naruto mewujudkan harapan semua orang seperti itu...", jawab Minato dengan senyum tersungging di wajahnya.

"Kami juga ingin... Naruto menjadi kebanggaan kami... orangtuanya... Membawa kedamaian dimana-mana... Menjadi pahlawan kecil kami... dan pahlawan sejati desa... dan dunia... Menyadarkan bahwa masih ada cinta di dunia yang kejam ini...", sahut Kushina sambil tersenyum memandangi bayinya yang lucu dan mungil yang sedang tertawa-tawa dan menendang-nendang lucu. Minato pun ikut memandanginya.

"Namikaze Minato... Akankah anakmu kau namakan Namikaze Naruto?", Tanya Sarutobi.

"Tidak... dia akan aku beri nama Uzumaki Naruto. Bukannya aku tak mau mengakuinya. Hanya saja, aku takut dia diincar oleh banyak ninja. Karena menyandang nama Namikaze... juga karena... dia akan menjadi Jinchuriki...", jawab Namikaze lirih.

"Apa maksudmu, Minato?", Tanya Kushina terkejut.

"Maafkan aku, Kushina... Aku memakai nama keluargamu... Karena dengan begitu tak akan ada yang mengenali Naruto. Dan dia dapat hidup sebagaimana anak pada umumnya. Normal...", jawab Minato dengan tatapan mata sendu yang menatap istri tercintanya.

"Bukan itu! APA MAKSUDMU HAH? APA MAKSUDMU MENJADIKAN NARUTO JINCHURIKI!", seru Kushina meledak-ledak.

"Hahaha... Kushina... kau itu baru saja persalinan... Tapi, kamu masih enerjik ya! Syukurlah...", sahut Tsunade.

"Bukan gitu!", seru Kushina sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Lucu sekali.

"Kushina... aku juga tidak rela... Tapi, percayalah... Aku yakin Naruto akan baik-baik saja... Anak kita itu kuat... Ya... Uzumaki Naruto akan menjadi yang terbaik... Aku yakin itu!", sahut Minato menenangkan.

"Minato... Aku tidak mau Naruto dijauhi, Kau pernah dengar 'kan tentang jinchuriki yang selalu dijauhi? Kau pikir aku senang Naruto dijauhi?", Tanya Kushina. Kali ini, air mata menghiasi wajahnya.

"Maaf...", sahut Minato membelai lembut rambut Kushina dan mencium Kushina. Dia juga membelai rambut Naruto dan mengecup bayinya... Tidak, bayi mereka, dengan syahdu.

"Mi, Minato... kau pernah dengar 'kan? Banyak yang menjadi jinchuriki... Tapi, hidupnya tak bahagia... Tak normal. Mereka dijauhi. Mereka dianggap sebagai senjata dan pembunuh desa...", ujar Kushina dengan isak tangisnya dan menatap bayinya yang sedang tertawa itu dengan syahdu. Bayi kecil yang berambut pirang bermata biru secerah langit.

"Ya... Tapi, aku percaya pada Naruto... Aku sayang padanya... Aku mohon izinkanlah... demi kita semua... juga demi Naruto. Aku yakin suatu hari dia bisa menjadi pahlawan sejati... Dan juga, pada kalian semua, Sarutobi, Jiraiya dan Tsunade... Aku mohon jagalah Naruto. Dan jangan beritahukan padanya kalau dia anak dari Namikaze. Biarlah dia yang mencari tahu sendiri. Lalu, aku mohon jangan sampai anak seumurannya tahu kalau Naruto adalah Jinchuriki. Aku hanya ingin melihat Naruto bahagia... dan diakui...", sahut Minato panjang lebar pada semua yang berada di ruangan itu. Kushina hanya bisa menangis pasrah dan ditenangkan oleh Minato. Semua yang ada disana diliputi kesedihan. Tiba-tiba, semua yang ada disana dikejutkan dengan adanya seorang anbu yang masuk tanpa izin untuk memberitahukan suatu informasi.

"Hokage-sama! Para tetua ingin mengadakan rapat... emh, maaf saya mengganggu... Tapi, ini penting!", seru anbu itu seraya mengedarkan pandangannya pada semua yang berada disana dan membungkukan badannya lalu pergi.

"Baiklah... Tsunade, tolong jaga Kushina dan Naruto. Jiraiya... temani Tsunade... tuan sarutobi... Kau bersamaku mengikuti rapat...", seru Minato. Lalu, semuanya pun melakukan apa yang diperintahkan Minato. Tapi, sebelumnya, dia terlebih dahulu menciumanak dan istrinya seraya membisikan sesuatu pada keduanya. "Ayah pergi dulu... Kau disini saja ya jaga ibumu, Naruto...", sahut Minato sambil tersenyum hangat dan dibalas dengan tawa dari Naruto. Minato dan Sarutobi pun pergi ke balai desa untuk rapat dengan para tetua Konoha. Lalu, sesampainya disana, terlihatlah banyak orang yang berkumpul. Semua clan dari clan yang ada di konoha. Dan tak lupa para penasihat dan tetua Konoha.

"Hokage-sama...", sahut mereka seraya bangkit dari duduknya dan menundukan kepalanya. Minato pun membungkukan kepalanya dan duduk di kursinya.

"Hokage-sama... anda pasti tahu keadaan desa saat ini... lalu, apa yang harus kita perbuat?", Tanya seorang dari para tetua.

"Baiklah... sudah dari jauh hari aku memikirkan ini... Kita adakan penyegelan bijuu...", jawab Minato. Sontak semua yang ada disana langsung menatap Minato tak percaya.

"Lalu, siapa yang akan menjadi jinchurikinya? Tidakkah itu terlalu berbahaya?", Tanya orang yang sepertinya perwakilan dari clan Hyuga. Hyuga Hizashi.

"Ya... itu memang bahaya. Baiklah... rencana itu akan dilaksanakan 3 hari dari sekarang... aku harap saat itu semuanya jangan ada yang keluar... baiklah... Rapat selesai... masih ada yang perlu dipertanyakan lagi?", Tanya Minato dengan tegas.

"Tak ada...", jawab tetua lainnya.

"Baiklah... terimakasih atas kerjasamanya... rapat selesai... bubar!", perintah Minato. Semua pun bubar dengan cepat. Kini tinggal Minato yang terduduk lesu.

"Kau tak apa, Minato?", Tanya Sarutobi.

"Ya, aku tak apa... Maaf, aku ingin pulang...", jawab Minato yang langsung pergi ke rumahnya bergegas dengan kecepatannya.

"Kushina! Aku pulang...", seru Minato.

"Hai... Kau sudah pulang, sayang? Naruto... lihatlah... Ayahmu sudah pulang...", jawab Kushina. Minato tersenyum mendengar tutur kata istrinya itu. Dia melihat Kushina yang sekarang keadaannya jauh lebih baik. Kini dia kembali terlihat cantik, segar dan bersemangat. Bajunya pun telah diganti. Penampilannya tidak acak-acakan lagi.

"Hai sayang... hai juga, anakku! Anak ayah...", sahut Minato menghampiri istrinya dan mengecupnya lembut juga membelai lembut rambut tipis anaknya.

"Bagaimana rapatnya?", Tanya Kushina.

"Seperti biasa... membosankan...", jawab Minato. "Erm, boleh aku menggendong anak kita?", Tanya Minato sambil terus menatap Naruto.

"Ya... silahkan Minato...", jawab Kushina sambil memberikan Naruto pada Minato.

"Kushina... Naruto... Maafkan aku... ada sesuatu yang ingin aku katakana pada kalian...", ujar Minato.

"Apa?", Tanya Kushina.

"Aku... akan menyegel bijuu dalam tubuh Naruto.. dan jika penyegelan dilakukan... aku akan mati...", jawab Minato. Hal itu membuat Kushina tersentak kaget. Lalu, dia mengerling pada Minato.

"Tak adakah jalan lain?", Tanya Kushina dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Tidak... inilah satu-satunya... bolehkah, Kushina?", Tanya Minato dengan tatapan nanarnya.

"Mi, Minato... se, sebenarnya aku sangat tidak mengizinkan... sungguh sangat tidak mengizinkan! Tapi, hidup bersamamu selama ini... membuat aku mengerti akan sesuatu...", jawab Kushina terputus disela isak tangisnya.

"Apa itu?", Tanya Minato pada Kushina dengan tatapannya yang benar-benar terasa menyedihkan.

"Kau... walaupun aku melarangmu sekeras apapun... tetap saja... kau pasti akan lakukan hal itu... kau ini orangnya keras dan teguh pendirian... percuma aku melarangmu...", jawab Kushina disertai air mata yang terus mengucur. Deras menghiasi pipinya yang merah merona.

"Terimakasih... maafkan aku tak bisa menjadi ayah yang baik dan suami yang setia menemanimu... Aku malah akan meninggalkanmu lebih awal... maafkan aku... maaf...", sahut Minato sambil memeluk Kushina erat. Mereka pun menghayati pelukan mereka itu.

"Erm, Minato... kasihan Naruto...", ujar Kushina.

"Ah! Iya... aku lupa... maaf... Kushina... dan Naruto...", ucap Minato. Setelah itu, Jiraiya dan Tsunade pun pergi. Tingallah Minato dan Kushina di rumah itu. Mereka tertawa dan bersenang-senang bersama. Keluarga yang bahagia. Lalu, mereka berdua pun menidurkan Naruto di ranjangnya. Minato dan Kushina tertawa melihat anak mereka. Tanpa sadar, mereka mengucapkan kata-kata indah yang membuat Naruto tertidur lelap saat itu. Member nada pada setiap perkataan mereka. Membuat perkataan mereka kini jauh lebih enak didengar yang ternyata berubah menjadi music yang menenangkan. Membuat Naruto kecil tertidur dengan pulas.

_**Timang timang anakku sayang**__**  
**__**Jangan menangis Ayah disini**__**  
**__**Timang timang anakku sayang**__**  
**__**Jangan menangis Ibu bernyanyi**_

_**Bila kelak engkau dewasa**__**  
**__**Sayangi saudara sayangi sesama**__**  
**__**Dengan cinta**_

_**Jujur lakumu jujur ucapmu**__**  
**__**Menjalani hidup**__**  
**__**Tampan jiwamu tampan parasmu**__**  
**__**Kala engkau tersenyum**_

_**Timang timang anakku sayang**__**  
**__**Cepatlah tidur janganlah nakal**__**  
**__**Timang timang anakku sayang**__**  
**__**Mimpi yang indah nyenyakkan tidurmu**_

_**Doa kami sertakan**__**  
**__**Temani dirimu menjalani hidup**__**  
**__**Oh anakku**_

_**Jujur lakumu jujur ucapmu**__**  
**__**Menjalani hidup**__**  
**__**Tampan jiwamu tampan parasmu**__**  
**__**Kala engkau tersenyum**_

_**Doa kami sertakan**__**  
**__**Temani dirimu menjalani hidup**__**  
**__**Oh anakku**_

_**Jujur lakumu jujur ucapmu**__**  
**__**Menjalani hidup**__**  
**__**Tampan jiwamu tampan parasmu**__**  
**__**Kala engkau tersenyum**_

_**Jujur lakumu jujur ucapmu**__**  
**__**Menjalani hidup**__**  
**__**Tampan jiwamu tampan parasmu**__**  
**__**Kala engkau tersenyum**_

Sekelebat, tampilan di layar lebar yang besar itu berganti menjadi. Kini yang terlihat adalah Minato yang sedang menghadapi Kyuubi dengan bertapakkan seekor kodok raksasa nan besar dibawahnya. Membentuk segel dan menyegel kyuubi dalam tubuh seorang bayi mungil. Lalu, dia meninggal bersamaan dengan menghilangnya kyuubi. Semua warga desa menghampiri hokage mereka itu. Namikaze Minato. Semua menangisi kepergiannya. Meratapi kepergian pemimpin mereka. Diantara banyak kerumunan itu, ada seorang wanita berambut merah panjang mengambil anak bayi berambut pirang dan membawanya mendekati pria berambut pirang yang kini terbaring tak berdaya tak bernyawa. Wanita itu menangis sejadi-jadinya. Meneriakan nama pria itu. Berusaha membangunkannya. Jeritannya terdengar pilu. Semua yang melihatnya merasa prihatin dengan tingkahnya. Lalu, datanglah Tsunade dan Jiraiya yang menenangkannya. Keesokan harinya, mayat pria itu dikebumikan. Semua orang menghormatinya.

Tidak lama kemudian, wanita berambut merah itu pun meninggal karena berusaha melindungi anaknya yang masih bayi mati-matian saat banyak penjahat yang mengincarnya. Lalu, setelah Kushina-nama wanita itu- disemayamkan, Naruto diasuh oleh Hokage 3, Sarutobi.

_**TAMPILAN DI LAYAR : OFF**_

"Kau tahu Sasuke? BEGITU AKU MENGETAHUINYA AKU SUNGGUH SANGAT TERSIKSA! Kau bertanya bagaimana aku mengetahui dan mendapatkan semuanya? Akan aku jawab! Saat pertarungan Pain, dan Pain melukai Hinata... Aku hampir kalap! Saat itu, aku hampir membebaskan bijuu... Namun, tangan Ayah menahanku dan aku berbicara dengannya. Lalu, aku bertemu ibuku disaat aku mencoba untuk melepas segel bijuu! Dan aku mengetahui semuanya saat aku menemukan beberapa berkas yang disimpan Ayah... dan aku mencoba membukanya... aku melihat ada sebuah foto yang terdiri dari aku, Ayahku, dan Ibuku... dan sepucuk surat yang ditulis Ayah untukku...", seru Naruto yang kemudian di layar tampak semua yang Naruto bicarakan. Dan dapat dilihat sepucuk surat yang sedang dibaca Naruto. Semua yang ada disana pun dapat membaca surat tersebut.

_Untuk Uzumaki Naruto... Anakku..._

_Naruto... maafkan Ayah ya... karena ayah tak mampu menjagamu... Ayah tak mampu menemanimu hingga kau beranjak dewasa dan kau menikah. Maafkan Ayah yang telah menyegel kyuubi di tubuhmu. Ayah percaya padamu Naruto. Naruto, kau adalah anak Ayah yang paling Ayah sayang. Walaupun kau dan Ayah baru bersama selama tiga hari, Ayah tetap sayang padamu. Naruto... Kau tahu? Andai saja Ayah bisa memohon... Ayah ingin sekali memohon pada Kami-sama agar kita bisa bersama lebih lama lagi. Bersama kau dan Ibumu... Ayah sangat inginkan itu. Ayah ingin mendengarmu memanggil aku dengan sebutan 'Ayah' dan kita bisa bermain bersama. Berlatih menjadi ninja bersama. Dan ayah selalu ingin agar kita bisa makan malam bersama. Ke pemandian onsen bersama. Ayah ingin merasakan bagaimana menjadi ayah. Ayah juga ingin menjadi Ayah yang terbaik untukmu... Ayah sangat menyayangimu dan ibumu._

_Tapi, Naruto... maafkan ayah ya... Ayah pasti akan merepotkanmu dengan menyegel bijuu di tubuhmu. Ayah jamin, kau pasti akan menderita dan segala macamnya. Maafkan Ayah Naruto... Tapi, Ayah yakin... Pahlawan kecil Ayah ini... bisa menjadi yang terbaik._

_Naruto... jagalah ibumu... dan desamu... tanah airmu._

_Naruto... Ayah sungguh tidak menyesali semuanya. Walaupun Ayah harus mati._

_Disaat keluarga baru terbentuk... Ayah malah mengahancurkannya._

_Tuhan... Aku mohon... jagalah anak dan istriku... Aku rela pergi meninggalkan mereka. Aku mohon Tuhan..._

_Naruto, jadilah anak yang baik. Do'aku menyertaimu..._

_Dari Namikaze Minato... Ayahmu... _

Kini, semua yang berada dan menyaksikan kejadian tadi, langsung berbisik. Ada yang menangis. Ada juga yang terkejut. Semua ekspresi mereka tampakkan.

"Naruto... Lalu, apa hubungannya denganku?", Tanya Sasuke dengan sikap sok coolnya. Padahal dalam hatinya dia mencoba untuk menahan seluruh rasa yang dipendamnya.

"Ini belum selesai... kau tahu? Ayahmu, Ayahku, Ayahnya Gaara, Ayahnya Neji dan Ayahnya guru Kakashi... Semuanya tergabung dalam 5 ninja terhebat windu ini... dan mereka kini telah meninggal semua... dibalik pembantaian keluargamu... bukan keluargamu, Uchiha Itachi ataupun orang Konoha yang salah... Melainkan MADARA UCHIHA yang telah menghasut keluargamu yang awalnya tenang dan sejahtera. Sehingga membuat keluargamu memberontak pada tetua Konoha. Dan akhirnya, Danzou dan tetua Konoha lainnya merasa teancam dan memerintahkan Itachi membunuh mereka semua... Kau tahu? Inilah yang sebenarnya... Uchiha Madara tidak pernah menyerah... Dia ingin menguasai dunia... dan dia dendam pada clan senju... kau tahu hah? Kau itu bodoh! Kau masih mudah dipengaruhi oleh orang yang salah! AKU YANG BENAR! AKU DAPATKAN INI SEMUA DARI MASALALU! KAU TAHU HAH?", seru naruto ber-api-api.

Sasuke mendengarnya... Dia menatap Naruto nanar. Dia menggunakan mata sharringannya. Dan berusaha melawan Naruto. Naruto yang menyadari hal itu segera menghindar. Layar yang ada di atas kepala Naruto dan awan tebal yang menutupi mereka pun menghilang. Kini, Naruto dan Sasuke memulai pertarungan mereka.

Sasuke mulai menyemburkan apinya dan api itu dapat dikendalikan oleh Naruto. Kini, Sasuke pun memakai tekhnik Chidori. Lalu, Naruto dapat mematahkannya. Sasuke menggunakan Amaterasu dan Naruto dapat mengelak dari amaterasu. Sasuke menggunakan Susano'o. Dengan sigap Naruto melawannya. Semuanya. Narutolah yang lebih kuat saat ini. Percuma saja Sasuke menggunakan kekuatan Itachi... Karena Itachi juga membagi Naruto kekuatannya. Keduanya bertarung dengan sangat sengit walau Narutolah yang lebih unggul. Kini, Sasuke telah kelelahan. Tidak dengan Naruto yang memakai tenaga alam, cakra alam, cakra dirinya, cakra kyuubi, cakra dari rinnegan, cakra Itachi dan juga cakra tambahan yang dititipkan Minato padanya. Jika Sasuke menggunakan kekutan bumi. Seperti element api dan petir. Itu sia-sia, karena kini Naruto dapat kendalikan semuanya.

Melihat Sasuke yang sudah sangat kelelahan, akhirnya Naruto mengeluarkan tenaga yang lebih besar dari tenaga Sasuke. Dia membuat Sasuke tak berkutik. Mendekati Sasuke dan memeluknya. Katak dan Ular raksasa yang sedari tadi dengan setia menemani tuannya kini mulai lenyap. Sasuke terhenyak kaget. Namun, dia tak melepaskan pelukan hangat itu. Pelukan yang sudah lama tak didapatnya. Pelukan kasih sayang. Karena selama ini, hidupnya kurang kasih sayang. Terlebih setelah dia pindah ke tempat Orochimaru. Sasuke diam... dan menghayati pelukan itu. Tangan Sasuke yang sedari tadi tak bergerak dan menggantung di sampingnya, akhirnya merespon Naruto. Dia segera memeluk Naruto. Mereka pun berpeluka sambil berdiri. Percaya atau tidak... saat itu keduanya menangis.

"Naruto... Kau... Aku mengakuimu...", sahut Sasuke dengan isakannya.

"Hahaha... Teme! Aku juga! Aku rindu padamu! Teme! Kami semua menunggumu! Kembalilah pada kami!", seru Naruto dengan tangisnya yang lebih keras.

"Naruto! Kamu adalah teman terbaikku! Kau sahabatku! Saat itu pun aku tahu akan hal itu! Kau benar-benar melihat hatiku... Dobe... Aku sayang padamu... Kau sahabatku yang terbaik...", jawab Sasuke.

"Teme... kau tahu? Aku benar-benar menatikan hari ini... Hari dimana kau kembali... dan Hari...", sahut Naruto terputus. Lalu, Sasuke dan Naruto melepaskan pelukannya. Menghapus air matanya, dan menatap tajam pada Uchiha Madara. "Dan hari balas dendam pada UCHIHA MADARA...", seru mereka berdua dengan nada yang bergetar.

Mereka pun menghampiri Madara... mereka bertiga pun bertarung dengan sengit. Madara hampir kewalahan karenanya. Dan yang paling mengejutkan. Kini, mata Sharringan Naruto berubah menjadi mata Sharringan yang mirip Madara. Itu mengejutkan semua yang menyaksikan pertarungan saat itu. Terutama Uchiha Madara dan Uchiha Sasuke. Kini, semua serangan yang dilancarkan Uchiha Madara dengan mudah ditangkis oleh Naruto. Dan malah berbalik pada dirinya sendiri. Lalu, Madara pun kalah oleh naruto dan Sasuke. Saat Sasuke akan menusuk jantung Madara yang tak berdaya dengan Kusanaginya, Naruto segera menghentikan langkah Uchiha muda itu.

"Hentikan Sasuke... kau tahu? Aku tak mau banyak pembunuhan... Biarkan aku melakukan sesuatu padanya...", sahut Naruto.

"Mau apa kau. Dobe?", Tanya sasuke.

"Aku pernah berguru ini pada Avatar... Dialah yang mengajarkanku mengunci empat element dalam tubuhku... Aku akan menghisap semua kekuatannya... Aku jamin, setelah ini... dia tak akan pernah menjadi ninja hebat lagi... jadi ninja pun aku jamin dia tk akan bisa...", jawab Naruto. Sasuke pun setuju dan mempersilahkan Naruto. Naruto mulai mengikat kaki dan tangan Madara ke tanah, sebagaimana Avatar mengajarkan padanya. Lalu, dengan sigap, dia membuat segel. Tak lama kemudian, dia menyimpan ibu jari tangan kirinya di kening Madara dan ibu jari tangan kanannya di dagu Madara. Lalu, Naruto mengarahkan kepala Madara melihat ke atas langit. Saat itulah, dari mata Naruto keluar cahaya biru muda menenangkan, sedangkan dari Madara muncul cahaya hitam kelam menyeramkan. Awalnya cahaya hitam itu lebih dominan daripada cahaya biru muda... tapi, tak lama kemudian, cahaya biru muda kini memenuhi semuanya. Tubuh Naruto bercahaya biru muda. Dan tubuh Madara yang tadinya bercahaya hitam kelam, kini ikut bercahaya biru mudah seperti Naruto. Dan kini... semuanya berwarna biru muda. Langit dan semuanya kini terang benderang.

"A. Apa yang kau lakukan pada tubhku? Aaahh! Lepas!", seru Madara.

"Aku hanya mempraktikan apa yang diajarkan oleh guruku... Kini seluruh kekuatanmu telah aku hisap... jadi, kamu sekarang tak punya kekuatan lagi... jurus pun tak ada... yang lebih penting... sekarang, mata sharringanmu telah lenyap!", seru Naruto. Semua yang melihat pun segera bersorak mengelu-elukan nama Naruto. Sasuke tersenyum pada Naruto dan mereka berjabat tangan yang diikuti pelukan persahabatan keduanya.

"Naruto?", sahut Sasuke.

"Apa, Sasuke?", Tanya Naruto.

"Matamu?", Tanya Sasuke heran karena mata berbeda Naruto kembali menjadi mata biru cerahnya lagi.

"Hehehe... Aku bisa memunculkannya kapan saja!", seru Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya yang lebar.

"Hooy Naruto!", seru seseorang yang bertubuh besar.

"Hai Hachibi!", seru Naruto.

"Naruto! Kau bisa menemukan lirik lain? Kau tahu kan hahahaha... Ayah dan Ibumu hebat sekali membuatkan lagu untukmu...", sahut Hachibi.

"Hahaha... tentu saja... hehehe... tapi, nanti ya!", seru Naruto.

"Nak Naruto... Maukah kau menjadi Hokage kami selanjutnya? Menjadi hokage kami yang ke tujuh...", ucap salah seorang tetua Konoha.

"Pengganti Nenek Tsunade dan Danzou?", Tanya Naruto ceria.

"Benar...", jawab tetua.

"Tentu... hehehe", jawab naruto dengan cengiran lebarnya. Setelah itu, semua orang banyak yang menyalami Naruto dan berusaha mendekati Naruto sampai akhirnya, Naruto memberitahukan sebuah pengumuman.

"Baiklah! Semua tenang... ada yang ingin aku sampaikan!", seru Naruto dengan suaranya yang menggelegar.

"Apa?", Tanya beberapa dari mereka. Naruto pun tersenyum. Lalu, membentuk segel lagi. Seketika, awan menjadi kusut dan membentuk serangkaian kata. Naruto pun menghampiri seseorang. Mengahmpiri seorang wanita berambut biru keunguan, berkulit putih bersih mulus, bermata lavender. Hyuuga Hinata. Dan, awan di atas membentuk rangkaian kata yang berbunyi "maukah kamu menikah denganku, Hyuuga Hinata?".

"Hinata... Maukah kamu menikah denganku?", Tanya Naruto. Naruto berjongkok di depan Hinata. Memegang kedua tangan Hinata dan mengecupnya lembut.

"Um...", sahut Hinata sambil mengangguk. Wajahnya kini sudah merah semerah strawberry. Sekujur tubuhnya kini memanas. Tidak lama setelah mengangguk tanda mengatakan 'ya', naruto pun memeluk Hinata.

"Terimakasih Hinata!", seru Naruto kegirangan. Hinata pun hanya bisa pingsan. Naruto pun berwajah panic.

Dan... Yah... dimulai dari sini... adalah kehidupan baru Naruto... bersama keluarga barunya dan semuanya...

_**~Bersambung~**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Hahaha, Gimana tuh? rame gak? Huh... tadinya mau one shot... tapi, kok jadi pengen banget ngeliat Naruto berkeluarga ya? hahahaha**_

_**Kalau mau ngomen, silahkan review... Kalau ada permintaan.. Boleh review...**_

_**Tapi, kalau terpaksa dan gak punya nilai... Kayaknya... Gak terlalu memaksa deh...**_

_**Thanks... :)**_


	2. Hidup Baru

**LIGHT KEMBALI LAGI!**

**INI CHAPTER 2 KAYAKNYA GA AKU TULIS DENGAN HATI YANG LAPANG DEH... RASANYA INI UDAH RADA MENYIMPANG DARI KEHIDUPAN NINJA... **

**TAPI, HIDUPNYA MASIH DI DUNIA NINJA... HAH... MAAF DEH KALAU JADI TERDAPAT KELUHAN... **

**DISINI BELUM ADA PASANGAN-PASANGAN SEPERTI YANG DIHARAPKAN...**

**OH IYA, KALAU MAU BACA, SAMBIL DENGERIN LAGU BEBASKAN (AHMAD DHANI), BERAKSI (KOTAK), AYAH (RINTO HARAHAP).**

**BIAR LEBIH MENGHAYATI AJA...**

**KALAU SUKA DAN GAK SUKA... ITU TERSERAH... ITU HAK ANDA PARA READERS...**

**SILAHKAN DINIKMATI...**

**

* * *

**

**RATE : T**

**AWAL HIDUP BARU**

**NARUHINA**

**

* * *

**

Acara pernikahan Naruto pun telah dilaksanakan. Banyak yang datang mulai dari kalangan atas sampai kalangan bawah. Semua yang pernah diselamatkan dan dibantu Naruto. Nama Naruto pun bergaung di setiap penjuru dunia. Semua tahu Naruto mulai dari anak-anak sampai orang tua. Naruto... Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto. Dia adalah orang yang tampan, kuat, baik hati. Pujaan semua wanita. Tapi kini, hatinya telah berlabuh pada seorang wanita. Hyuuga Hinata.

"Hinata... Aku belum menanyakan ini padamu... Tapi, bolehkah aku tahu, apa yang kau suka dari orang pembuat onar sepertiku?", tanya Naruto di malam pertamanya.

"I, itu... Aku sangat menyukai Naruto yang pantang menyerah... Na, Naruto selalu menggapai apa yang Naruto cita-citakan. Me, menurutku... Naruto itu kuat... Tak seperti aku yang selalu mudah menyerah dan... cengeng... Ja, jadi... aku menyukai Naruto dan se, selalu memperhatikan Naruto...", jawab Hinata dengan blushingnya.

"Hehehe... Hinata... Kau sekarang telah menjadi istriku... Jangan berbica dengan seperti itu... Kau tahu? Bebicaralah biasa saja... kau dan aku sekarang telah menjadi suami istri. Dan aku adalah milikmu saat ini... dan kamu juga adalah milikmu... jadi, jangan segan-segan Hinata...", sahut Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya.

"I, iya... Naruto...", jawab Hinata masih dalam keadaan malu-malu.

"Hinata... kemarilah... tatap mataku... jangan terlihat seperti orang asing begitu. Kau adalah wanitaku saat ini dan selamanya...", sahut Naruto. Naruto pun menarik Hinata ke dalam pelukannya. Kau tahu dimana mereka sekarang? Tentu saja... mereka ada di kamar pengantin mereka di kediaman Hyuuga. Sebenarnya Naruto membuat kamar itu kedap suara. Agar tak terdengar dan tak bisa terdeteksi apa yang mereka lakukan oleh orang luar. Hinata pun mengetahuinya dan menjadi lebih leluasa bersama dengan naruto.

"Hinata... kau tahu? Kau adalah orang yang paling aku sayang... Kau si cantik jelita... kau baik hati. Aku mencintaimu... Apakah kau mencintaiku, Hinata?", tanya Naruto.

"Umm... Aku juga men, mencintaimu... Naruto...", jawab Hinata.

"Terimakasih Hinata... Kau tahu? Awalnya aku mengira kau ini aneh... Aku tak sadar kau menyukaiku... Aku menyayangimu... Aku tak menyangka kau akan menyatakan cintamu saat melawan Pain... saat itu, aku sadar aku juga mencintaimu... dan tak mau kehilanganmu...", ujar Naruto. Kini dia mendekap Hinata dari belakang dengan lebih erat. Hinata merasa kini wajahnya sangat panas. Namun, dia merasa nyaman berada disamping Naruto. Naruto menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Hinata. Merasakan aroma Hinata.

"Naruto...", sahut Hinata. Kini dia berbalik menghadap Naruto. Hinata melihat Naruto menangis. Sontak saja dia terekejut dan segera menghapus air mata yang jatuh di pipi Naruto. Membelai rambut Naruto dan menenangkannya. Memeluk Naruto... mendekapnya dan menghangatkannya. Naruto menangis, terisak... bergetar.

"Hinata... Aku merindukan orang tuaku... mereka ingin sekali melihatku tumbuh dan menikah... Aku sedih mereka tak dapat menyaksikan aku menikah dengan orang yang aku cintai... Hinata... A, aku ingin bertemu mereka lagi... A, ayah... Ib, Ibu...", isak Naruto. Hinata pun semakin mendekap Naruto erat ke dalam pelukannya.

"Naruto... mereka pasti menyaksikanmu... Mereka pasti bahagia melihatmu bahagia... Mereka juga akan bersedih jika kamu bersedih seperti ini... Bukankah mereka juga sudah bersedih saat tak bisa menemanimu hingga kau beranjak dewasa? Apa kau ingin membuat mereka lebih sedih lagi dengan kau menangisi mereka? Naruto... tenanglah...", sahut Hinata. Naruto pun semakin erat memeluk Hinata.

"Hinata terimakasih...", ucap Naruto. Dia pun melepaskan pelukannya pada Hinata dan menghapus air matanya. "Hehehe... sekarang kamu tak canggung lagi Hinata...", lanjut Naruto dengan cengirannya.

"Na, Naruto... kau...", sahut Hinata yang lagi-lagi memerah pipinya.

"Hahaha... sudahlah jangan canggung... A, aww.. Hei... apa yang kau lakukan! Hei, aaaa... hentikan Hinata...!", seru Naruto dengan tawanya saat Hinata mencoba untuk mencubit Naruto. Mereka pun kini tertawa-tawa lepas. Hinata sudah tidak terlalu canggung lagi di depan Naruto. Mereka terus melakukan hal itu seperti anak kecil. Saling melempar bantal dan sedikit berguling-guling. Sampai akhirnya, Hinata jatuh telungkup diatas Naruto yang jatuh terlentang di atas ranjang. Naruto pun diam, Hinata juga. Naruto pun terduduk dari tidurnya, bersama Hinata. Mereka saling bertatapan. Wajah mereka kini berdekatan. Hidung mereka bersentuhan. Nafas mereka menyatu. Sampai akhirnya, bibir mereka berpagutan. Dan malam itu, adalah malam pertama yang indah untuk mereka berdua.

Diluar dugaan... Ternyata keluarga Hyuuga sedikit menguping dan sedikit mnyelidiki dengan byakugan.

"Paman... Aku tak bisa melihatnya... sepertinya Naruto telah membuat segel di dinding kamar itu... Aku tak bisa menembusnya...", sahut pria berambut panjang dikuncir bawah. Hyuuga Neji.

"Aku juga tak bisa melihatnya... Baiklah semuanya... Kita bubar saja... percuma kita mengintip malam pertama calon hokage kita...", sahut Kiba.

"Baiklah... Kita bubar...", sahut seorang pria yang lebih tua berambut panjang. Hyuuga Hiashi.

"Kalian itu tak ada kerjaan... Mau apa kalian mengintip Naruto?", tanya suara dingin yang tenang tanpa emosi. Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sepertinya mereka belum pernah melihat orang melakukan 'itu'... Bukankah kalian juga akan mengalaminya? Nanti kalian juga akan melakukan -piiiiippp- lalu setelah itu pasangan kalian akan melakukan -piiiiiippp- pada kalian dan kalian -piiiiiipppp-... lalu -piiippp-", sahut suara lembut yang omongannya asal ceplas-ceplos. Sai.

"Sa, Sai! Kau ini! Dasar! Kemari kau!", seru Sakura sambil menghampiri Sai dengan tinjunya yang sukses menghantam keras wajah Sai. Sedangkan wajahnya tetap memerah _blushing_. Beberapa orang disana juga ikutan _blushing._ Tapi, tidak dengan Shino, Neji dan Sasuke yang sedang tersiksa berusaha keras tidak _blushing._ Setelah itu, mereka pun kembali ke tempat mereka masing-masing.

"Sasuke...", sahut Sakura yang saat itu sedang berjalan bersama Sasuke. Karena rumah –tempat yang saat ini menjadi rumah sementara- mereka itu searah.

"Apa?", Tanya Sasuke.

"Erm, waktu itu... kamu menangis? Rasanya... saat itu, kali pertama aku melihatmu... menangis?", jawab Sakura.

"Hah.. Ya... Lalu?", Tanya Sasuke lagi. Kini, dia masih tetap berjalan di depan Sakura.

"Err.. Kenapa kau bisa menangis?", Tanya Sakura. Sasuke pun menghentikan langkahnya. Berbalik menatap Sakura.

"Haruskah aku mengatakan alasanku menangis? Bahkan kau pun lebih sering menangis daripada aku... Aku rasa kau lebih tahu jawabannya...", jawab Sasuke. Kini, dia pergi lagi meninggalkan Sakura jauh di belakang. Sakura pun mengejar Sasuke.

"Sa, Sasuke... tunggu aku!", seru Sakura. Namun, Sasuke tak menghiraukan Sakura. Dia terus berjalan sambil menyunggingkan senyumnya. Hanya sedikit senyumnya. '_Sebenarnya,hanya kau yang dapat membuatku menangis dan merasakan hal lainnya... Naruto...'_ batin Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba di tengah perjalanan... mereka berhenti dan membelalakan mata mereka...

"KAU!", seru Sasuke dan Sakura terekejut.

'_Hari ini adalah hari yang paling membahagiakan untukku... Aku terbangun dipagi hari ini, dan menemukan orang yang aku cintai tertidur disampingku... Mengingat apa yang kami lakukan semalam membuatku semakin malu saja menatapnya... Tapi, semakin aku menatapnya, aku semakin mencintainya... Mencintai suamiku... Naruto...'_batin Hinata. Dia terus memandangi Naruto yang kini telah tertidur dengan tenang disampingnya. Hinata pun membelai pipi Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Erm, Hinata... selamat pagi... hehehe", sahut Naruto seraya menggenggam tangan Hinata yang kini tengah bertengger di pipinya.

"Ah... Na, Naruto sudah bangun... A, ayo kita bersiap... hari ini... Naruto akan dilantik menjadi hokage kan?", Tanya Hinata.

"Hmm... Ya... Baiklah... Hinata... Kau mau mandi bersamaku?", Tanya Naruto menggoda.

"Ti, tidak usah naruto... Aku di kamar mandi keluarga saja...", jawab Hinata seraya beranjak dari duduknya di ranjang.

"Ayolah...", sahut Naruto yang langsung mendekap Hinata dari belakang.

"Emh. Ba, baiklah...", jawab Hinata. Wajahnya bersemu merah. Dan Naruto nyengir kuda seperti biasa.

Setelah mereka membersihkan diri, mereka pun berjalan ke arah ruang makan keluarga Hyuuga. Disana telah menunggu beberapa orang Hyuuga. Termasuk di dalamnya adalah Hyuuga Hiashi, Hyuuga Neji dan Hyuuga Hanabi.

"Selamat pagi semua...", sahut Naruto. Sambil menggandeng Hinata.

"Pagi Kak Naruto... dan Kak Hinata!", seru Hanabi yang sudah rapi di meja.

"Pagi, Hanabi, Ayah... Kak Neji...", sahut Hinata. Mereka semua pun duduk di meja makan dan melahap sarapan yang telah disediakan.

"Naruto... Hari ini kau akan dilantik menjadi Hokage... Apa yang akan kau lakukan?", Tanya Hiashi memulai pembicaraan saat sarapan yang hening itu.

"Ah.. Paman... Aku akan... Mungkin seperti yang dilakukan Nenek Tsunade dulu... Berpidato dihadapan rakyat Konoha?", ujar Naruto.

"Sayangnya, saat ini yang menyaksikanmu, langsung Raja Api...", sahut Hiashi. Naruto terlihat berpikir atas perkataan Hiashi.

"Aku akan memberikan hadiah special untuk semua rakyat Konoha...", jawab Naruto mantap.

"Apa itu?", Tanya Hiashi.

"Itu masih rahasia Paman... hehehe", jawab Naruto disertai tawanya yang khas.

"Hh... Naruto, kau telah menikah dengan anakku... Bisakah kau memanggilku Ayah?", Tanya Hiashi. Naruto menghentikan makannya. Menatap Hiashi dengan serius seraya berkata "Bolejkah?", ucapnya.

"Tentu... Kau kini anakku... Naruto...", ujar Hiashi. Naruto pun tersenyum. Dan dengan sangat cepat melesat ke arah Hiashi dan memeluknya erat.

"Ayaahhh!", seru Naruto seraya mengeratkan pelukannya. Hinata, Neji dan Hanabi tersenyum melihat kelakuan anggota keluarga barunya.

"Hei, cepat selesaikan sarapanmu, Naruto...", sahut Hiashi.

"Iya, Ayah!", seru Naruto dan segera kembali duduk disamping istrinya.

"Oh ya, Naruto... Kau mau memberikan hadiah apa pada rakyat Konoha?", Tanya Neji.

"Aku bilang masih rahasia... nanti juga kau tahu...", jawab Naruto sambil melanjutkan sarapannya.

"Naruto... itu... mau minum?", Tanya Hinata seraya memberikan air minum untuk Naruto.

"Makasih Hinata... baiklah... Aku sudah selesai...", sahut Naruto. "Hinata, kau sudah selesai?", lanjut Naruto. Hinata mengangguk. Mereka berdua pun berjalan berdua berdampingan. Warga Konoha menyambut mereka dengan sukacita. Naruto semakin berani saja menampakan dirinya bersama Hinata. Dia mulai merangkul pinggang Hinata sambil berjalan. Hinata tersenyum malu.

Naruto dan Hinata kini berada di podium, karena gedung hokage belum selesai dibuat. Saat ini, Naruto akan dilantik menjadi Hokage ke 7.

"Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto... Anak dari Namikaze Minato Hokage ke 4 dan Uzumaki Kushina. Seorang yang kuat, baik hati dan penyayang. Murid dari Kakashi Hatake si ninja peniru dan juga Jiraiya, sannin dari tiga ninja legendaris. Kau kami angkat menjadi Hokage ke 7 desa konohagakure... silahkan sampaikan dan ucapkan sesuatu untuk rakyatmu...", sahut ketua tetua yang berjenggot itu seraya memakaikan jubah Hokage naruto dan topi hokagenya.

"Baiklah... Terimakasih semuanya... Sebenarnya aku sangat senang saat ini. Dan kebahagiaanku benar-benar lengkap apabila kedua orangtuaku yang aku sayangi hadir disini bersamaku... Aku tahu itu tak mungkin... Dan saat ini, aku sangat senang karena, aku bisa menerima gelar hokage ini bersama dengan istri yang aku cintai disisiku... Dan tentu saja, aku akan menjadi hokage yang lebih hebat dari hokage sebelumnya. Juga akan menjadi hokage yang akan selalu melindungi desa dan warganya dengan sebaik mungkin. Kalian semua adalah orang yang ku sayangi... aku akan menjaga kalian sampai akhir! Yeah!", seru Naruto yang diikuti seruan shinobi-shinobi lainnya.

Hinata tersenyum melihat naruto. Dan Naruto pun menyunggingkan senyumannya untuk Hinata.

"Baiklah... semua wargaku... Aku ada hadiah untuk kalian... Ini juga jika kalian mau...", sahut Naruto tiba-tiba. Semua warga diam dan memperhatikan hokagenya.

"Hari ini... Kita semua yang ada disini bebas! Dan kita semua akan bersenang-senang bersukacita! Aku jamin kalian selamat! Ini sebagai perayaan! Tapi, di hari esok... Kalian harus bekerja lagi sebagaimana mestinya... berhubung, kalian mungkin kelelahan.." sahut Naruto yang disambut dengan keheningan oleh para warganya.

"Eeh? Kenapa? Kalian tidak suka?", Tanya naruto.

"...", hening tak ada respon.

"He, hei... kalian kenapa?", Tanya Naruto dengan nada yang kecewa.

"...", respon tak ada. Keheningan saja yang mencekam. Namun, ternyata mereka semua bersuara dalam hati mereka.

"_Sepertinya desa kita akan hancur... dan menjadi lebih buruk..."_

"_Sepertinya... Naruto adalah hokage terburuk dalam sejarah..."_

"_Apa salah ya menjadikan Naruto hokage?"_

"_Huaaahh... sudah kuduga... akan menjadi merepotkan..."_

"_Rencana itu sia-sia sepertinya..."_, batin Sasuke dan Sakura. _"Tapi, tetap saja kami harus memualinya... memulai semuanya..."._

"Baiklah semua! Ayo kita bersenang-senang!", seru Naruto. Lalu, Sasuke dan Sakura segera bersiap di tempat Naruto berada.

Kini yang terlihat di panggung. Ada drum, 2 gitar listrik, keyboard, bass, juga 6 microfone yang masing-masing dipakai oleh pemain. Heran kenapa di Konoha ada yang seperti itu? Jangan heran! Ini kan ninja modern. Bioskop saja ada.

Shino sebagai drummer, Naruto dan Sasuke sebagai gitarrist, Ino sebagai keyboard, Gaara sebagai bassist, dan Sakura sebagai Vokalist utama.

Hinata, Neji dan warga Konoha lain dibuatnya terkejut dengan penampilan ini. Mereka pun mulai melantunkan lagu.

"Baiklah... Lagu pertama kami, akan dinyanyikan oleh vokalis kita! Haruno Sakura! Dengan lagu berjudul Akushon!", seru Naruto.

_**Ketika siapa saja sendirian**_

_**Berdiam diri tak ada hiburan**_

_**Jika kau merasakan kesepian**_

_**Datang kemari kita senang-senang**_

_**Semua berdiri, waktunya beraksi**_

_**Penindasan kekerasaan gak jaman**_

_**Kami datang membawa perdamaian**_

_**Ciptakan suasana tak terlupakan**_

_**Lantangkan suaramu dan teriakkan**_

_**Alunan distorsi, Saidai pun beraksi**_

_**Yang ada disana, yang ada disini**_

_**Semua ikut bernyanyi**_

_**Hey, yang datang disini**_

_**Jangan bikin keki**_

_**Bikin suasana happy**_

_**Beraksi.., Beraksi..**_

_**Hey.., yang ada disana**_

_**Semua bernyanyi**_

_**Hey.., yang ada disini**_

_**Semua happy**_

_**Hey, yang ada disana yang ada disini**_

_**Semua ikut bernyanyi**_

_**Hey yang datang disini**_

_**Jangan bikin keki, bikin suasana happy**_

_**Beraksi.. beraksi..**_

Semua warga Konoha awalnya diam mendengar alunan music tersebut. Tapi, akhirnya mereka pun ikut bersukaria. Mereka tahu, jika tidak seperti ini, bukan Naruto namanya. Ninja paling mengejutkan nomor 1 di Konoha! Tidak lama, lagu itu pun berhenti. Dan Naruto kini berbicara lagi.

"Baiklah... itu lagu kami yang pertama... Bagaimana? Semuanya? Kalian menyukainya?", Tanya naruto bersemangat. Semua warga Konoha kini merespon dengan semangat.

"hehehe, terimakasih kalau begitu... Yak! Sekarang kita lanjutkan! Vokalisnya tentu saja... Aku, Sasuke dan Sakura... Silahkan dinikamati lagi!", seru Naruto.

_**Siapa bilang hidup ini mudah**__**  
**__**seperti yang dibayangkan**__**  
**__**hidup tak pernah selalu seperti**__**  
**__**yang dimau, yang diharap-harapkan**_

_**apa itu hidup bila tidak ada**__**  
**__**masalah-masalah yang selalu ada**__**  
**__**buanglah gerahmu, singkirkan penatmu**__**  
**__**sirami panasmu, pupuskan pusingmu**_

___**bebaskan, bebaskan gerakmu**__**  
**__**rasakan sensasinya**__**  
**__**bebaskan, bebaskan gerakmu**__**  
**__**rasakan sensasinya**_

_**sensasi plong, sensasi plong**__**  
**__**sensasi plong, sensasi plong**__**  
**__**sensasi plong, sensasi plong**__**  
**__**sensasi plong, sensasi plong**_

_**apa itu hidup bila tidak ada**__**  
**__**masalah-masalah yang selalu ada**__**  
**__**buanglah gerahmu, singkirkan penatmu**__**  
**__**sirami panasmu, pupuskan pusingmu**_

Begitu lagu selesai dilantunkan, semua orang bersorak. "LAGI! LAGI!", seru mereka terutama para remaja. Itu membuat Naruto dan grup band _saidai _–Gbnya Naruto dkk.- bingung. Pasalnya, kemarin malam, mereka hanya berlatih dua lagu yang Naruto ciptakan itu. Naruto melirik Sasuke. Sasuke hanya mengangguk. Akhirnya, Naruto pun mulai angkat bicara.

"Baiklah semua.. Yang akan bernyanyi saat ini hanyalah aku dan Sasuke...", seru Naruto. Semua orang terutama wanita-wanita dari desa konoha dan desa lainnya juga kerajaan lainnya mulai berteriak meneriakan nama Sasuke dan Naruto.

Langit berubah menjadi mendung. Layar yang pernah muncul di atas kepala Naruto, kini muncul lagi. Naruto pun mulai memainkan gitarnya bersamaan dengan Sasuke. Keduanya memejamkan mata. Mulut Naruto kini terbuka, dan mengatakan sesuatu. "Kami persembahkan lagu ini... untukmu... Ayah...", sahut mereka berdua. Hening seketika. Tak ada lagi teriakan histeris dari fans mereka. Kini, Naruto dan Sasuke berduet. Menyanyikan lagu yang berjudul 'Ayah' yang mereka ciptakan secepat kilat dengan telepati beberapa detik.

_**Dimana…akan kucari**_  
_**Aku menangis seorang diri**_  
_**Hatiku….s`lalu ingin bertemu**_  
_**Untukmu…aku bernyanyi**_

_**Lihatlah…hari berganti**_  
_**Namun tiada seindah dulu**_  
_**Datanglah..aku ingin bertemu**_  
_**Untukmu…aku bernyanyi**_

_**Untuk ayah tercinta, daku ingin bernyanyi**_  
_**Dengan air mata di pipiku…**_  
_**Ayah, dengarkanlah aku ingin berjumpa**_  
_**Walau hanya dalam mimpi…**_

Dalam layar tersebut, terlihatlah Minato dan Fugaku yang menyambut kelahiran anak mereka. Terlihat Minato yang bahagia bersama Kushina. Lalu, Minato menggendong bayi pirang dalam dekapannya. Mengecupnya perlahan dan mulai menangis untuk anak tersebut. Berkata-kata sesuatu. "Naruto... maafkan Ayah yang tak bisa bersamamu dan menjagamu...", sahutnya. Pada malam hari, disaat semua tertidur, terlihat Sasuke bayi yang menangis. Fugaku mendekatinya dan menenangkannya. Mengecupnya lembut dan membanggakannya pada semua orang. Setelah itu, terlihat Minato sedang berusaha menyegel bijuu. Setelah berhasil menyegel bijuu, Minato yang ditengah kematiannya hanya membisikan beberapa kata. "Maafkan aku, Kushina... Naruto... Aku menyayangi kalian... jagalah diri kalian baik-baik...", lalu, Minato pun menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya dengan senyum menghiasi wajahnya.

Setelah kejadian itu, terlihat juga Fugaku yang melawan Itachi dan saat Fugaku sekarat, dia hanya mengatakan, "Aku hanya ingin Sasuke menjalani hidupnya lebih baik... dia anak yang aku sia-siakan... tapi, aku sebenarnya sangat menyayanginya.", lalu dia pun mati.

Terlihat juga Fugaku yang membicarakan dan membanggakan Sasuke di depan istrinya. Tapi, di depan Sasuke, dia terlihat angkuh.

Naruto dan Sasuke hanya bisa menelan air matanya. Mereka menengadahkan kepalanya ke langit ...

"Untuk ayah tercinta, daku ingin bernyanyi… Dengan air mata di pipiku… Ayah, dengarkanlah aku ingin berjumpa… Walau hanya dalam mim… pi…", dengan berakhirnya lagu itu, kini, awan mendung itu ikut menangis. Beberapa warga ikut menangis. Banyak, malah. Dan... Hokage kita... Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke sangat bersyukur dengan adanya hujan, mereka bisa menangis tanpa disadari oleh beberapa warga.

"Bagus!", seru warga Konoha dan yang lainnya. Naruto dan Sasuke pun saling mengepalkan tangan dan menonjokan tangan mereka yang terkepal masing-masing.

"Terimakasih! Sekarang hadiah untuk kalian yang lain... Aku akan keringkan baju kalian!", seru Naruto.

Naruto pun beraksi. Dia membuat awan hitam itu menghilang dan hujan berhenti. Dia mengalirkan udara lembut dan hangat khas musim semi pada penduduknya dan penontonnya. Air yang ada di serat tubuh mereka dikendalikan oleh naruto dan baju mereka semua pun kering kembali. Acara selesai, dan semua warga bersenang-senang.

Naruto menghampiri Hinata yang duduk tertegun. Sedikit jejak air mata membekas di kedua belah pipinya. Begitu Hinata menyadari Naruto mendekatinya, Hinata segera menghapus air matanya dan segera menghambur ke pelukan Naruto.

"Naruto... Kau tidak apa-apa?", Tanya Hinata. Naruto membalas pelukan Hinata dan mengecupnya lembut.

"Tak apa, sayang...", jawab Naruto.

"Tak apa bagaimana? Kamu jelas-jelas menangis! Aku melihatnya!", seru Hinata semakin erat memeluk Naruto. Naruto tersenyum hangat, lalu, melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang Hinata.

"Hinata... lihat aku dan mataku..", sahut Naruto. Hinata pun menatap mata Naruto. Naruto tersenyum.

"Hinata... Aku tidak apa-apa... sungguh! Biarlah yang lalu... saat ini kan aku sudah memilikimu... saat ini, kau adalah keluargaku, Hinata! Lagipula, bukankah aku juga telah memiliki Ayah? Ayahmu, adalah Ayahku...", sahut Naruto. Dia tersenyum lebih hangat.

"Um!", sahut Hinata mengangguk. Naruto kini nyengir dan membelai lembut rambut Hinata dan menghapus sedikit air mata yang tersisa.

"Lagipula... rasanya... aku ingin merasakan menjadi ayah deh, Hinata... bagaimana menurutmu? Aku akan menjadi seorang Ayah yang baik deh... hehehe", ujar Naruto menggoda Hinata. Hinata _blushing_ dan hampir pingsan di tempat bila Naruto tak menghentikannya dan berkata sesuatu, "Kalau kau pingsan, aku akan semakin mudah melakukannya loh...", sahut Naruto jahil. Kini, Hinata pasrah saja di tangan Naruto. Mereka berdua pun melenggang menuju kediaman sementara mereka. Kediaman Hyuuga.

**~BERSAMBUNG~**

* * *

**GIMANA? KECEWA YA?**

**MAAF DEH... ENTAR SAYA BUAT LEBIH BAGUS LAGI...**

**CHAPTER 3 UPDATE SELAMBAT-LAMBATNYA SEKITAR TANGGAL 17-6-2010.**

**GOMEN...**

**SAYA TAHU READERS KECEWA... JADINYA PADA GAK MAU BACA DAN GAK MAU REVIEW.**

**TAPI...**

**BOLEH DONG BERIMAJINASI?**


	3. Andai Tak terjadi

**YOOO... HALLO! LIGHT KEMBALI LAGI!**

**KALI INI, CERITANYA GA ADA TERMEHEKNYA. CUMA ADA CERITA YAH... BELUM ADA KLIMAKS SIH...**

**BARU PENJELASAN AJA... MUNGKIN ENTAR KLIMAKSNYA...**

**KALAU ADA YANG PENGEN KASIH PENDAPAT ATAU APAPUN... AKU TERIMA. INI FIC MASIH JAAUUUUHHH DARI KATA 'SEMPURNA'.**

**MAKASIH BUAT YANG UDAH REVIEW. HEHE...**

**

* * *

**

**RATE : T+**

**NARUHINA... NARUSAKU**

**GAJE... GA ADA KLIMAKS... KURANG RAME DAN MENYENTUH...**

* * *

**Andai Tak Terjadi**

"Hinata... Naruto... Ayo cepat bangun... sudah pagi! Naruto... kau juga kan hokage harus segera pergi ke kantor hokage! Hei!" seru Hiashi mengetuk pintu kamar Naruto dan Hinata keras-keras sehingga membuat kedua insan yang sedang tertidur itu terbangun.

"Engh... Naruto... bangun..." sahut Hinata berbisik pelan di telinga Naruto.

"Hinata sayang... sebentar lagi... aku lelah..." jawab Naruto.

"Na, Naruto... kau ini hokage..." ujar Hinata lembut.

"Sayang... Bentar lagi..." jawab Naruto yang masih bergulung di dalam selimutnya. Hinata pun hanya bisa menuruti apa yang Naruto inginkan. Dia memang sangat mencintai Naruto. Sampai tak bisa melawannya. Namun, itu tidak merugikannya. Toh Naruto jarang meminta macam-macam pada Hinata. Dia hanya menjalankan kewajibannya sebagai suami. Err... maksudnya melakukan hal semacam 'itu' setiap malam... bukankah itu merupakan kewajiban dan haknya? Emh, maksudnya... itu juga hak dan kewajiban Hinata sebagai seorang istri kan? Walaupun... dalam dua minggu pernikahan mereka, mereka melakukan hal semacam 'itu' setiap malam. Dan... yang aneh adalah... err, Naruto yang tak pernah lelah walau dia sudah menjalankan tugasnya sebagai hokage sampai larut malam. Membayangkan hal itu membuat wajah Hinata bersemu merah padam... tetapi, senyuman ayu di wajahnya tak pernah terlepas darinya.

Hinata pun segera bersiap dan mandi. Dia mengenakan pakaiannya. Oh ya, kini dia berhenti menjadi ninja untuk bersama Naruto. Naruto tidak pernah melarang Hinata untuk menjadi ninja. Hanya saja, sebenarnya cita-cita Hinata sejak dulu adalah menjadi istri Naruto. Saat ini, dia telah menjadi istri Naruto. Maka, dia ingin sekali menjadi istri yang terbaik untuk Naruto. Mengabdikan hidupnya hanya untuk suaminya. Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto.

Tidak lama kemudian, Hinata telah memakai pakaiannya. Dia segera duduk di depan meja riasnya dan menghias diri untuk suaminya tercinta. Saat Hinata sedang asyik menghias diri, tiba-tiba sepasang tangan melingkar di pinggangnya dan dia bisa merasakan ada kecupan yang mendarat di pipi dan lehernya yang sudah penuh oleh _kissmark _dari Naruto.

"Na, Naruto... jangan begitu ah..." sahut Hinata dengan senyuman yang bersemu.

"Hahaha... Hinata... kau tidak perlu berhias... kau itu cantik walau tidak berhias, sayang..." ujar Naruto.

"Hehe... ma, makasih sayang..." sahut Hinata. Hinata pun berbalik menghadap Naruto dan bibir mereka pun berpagutan lembut saling menikmati sensasi. Tiba-tiba setelah lama mereka melakukannya, Hinata menjauhkan Naruto dari tubuhnya seperti mendorongnya.

"Kenapa, HInata?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Kamu belum mandi... ayo, mandi... bukankah kamu harus segera pergi ke kantor hokage..." jawab Hinata.

"Aku maunya mandi bersamamu..." ujar Naruto manja.

"Naruto... aku sudah mandi..." jawab Hinata masih dalam keadaan wajah yang merah.

"Hah... ya sudah... Aku mandi dulu ya Hinata sayaaang... hehehe" ucap Naruto yang langsung masuk ke kamar mandi mereka.

'_Aku sangat mencintai Naruto... aku benar-benar...mencintainya...'_gumam Hinata. Dia tersenyum sendiri sambil menatap dirinya yang terlihat sudah sempurna di depan cermin. Hinata pun berjalan menuju dapur kediaman Hyuuga. Dia segera menyiapkan sarapan keluarganya tercinta. Hinata sangat pintar memasak. Karena dia ingin menjadi istri yang baik, dia selalu berusaha untuk bisa mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah tangga dengan sempurna. Sarapan pun telah siap dan Hinata segera memanggil keluarganya untuk pergi ke meja makan. Terutama Naruto.

Keluarga Hyuuga dan keluarga Namikaze Uzumaki –Naruto dan Hinata- . Kini mereka telah duduk manis di meja makan dan menyantap sarapannya.

"Emh, Maaf... sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku bicarakan..." sahut Naruto di tengah sarapannya.

"Apa?" tanya Hiashi sambil melanjutkan sarapannya.

"Sebenarnya, aku ingin pindah dari kediaman Hyuuga ini. Kemarin, rumah yang aku buat, telah selesai..." jawab Naruto.

"Itu terserah padamuNaruto... Hanya saja, aku ingin kau benar-benar menjaga Hinata walau sesibuk apapun kamu..." ujar Hiashi mengehentikan sebentar sarapannya.

"Terimakasih Ayah... aku benar-benar berterimakasih Ayah mengizinkanku... Aku pasti akan menjaga Hinata dengan sepenuh jiwa dan raga... hehehe" sahut Naruto. Hiasi tersenyum, Neji sedikit menyunggingkan senyumnya. Hinata tersipu.

"Kapan kau akan pindah, Naruto?" tanya Hiashi.

"Mungkin aku akan pindah har..." jawab Naruto terputus karena melihat Hinata yang langsung berlari. "Hinata, kau mau kemana?" tanya Naruto yang segera mengejar Hinata. Karena, jarang sekali Hinata seperti itu.

"Hinata... kamu kenapa?" tanya Naruto setelah dia sampai ke arah tujuan Hinata. Kamar mandi.

"Naruto... sepertinya aku sakit..." ujar Hinata. Naruto tersenyum dan mendekap Hinata mendengarnya.

"Hinata... sayang... terimakasih..." sahut Naruto.

"Naruto?" ucap Hinata heran.

"Kau bukan sakit sayang... kau hamil... dan... terimakasih... aku akan menjadi ayah kalau seperti ini..." jawab Naruto seraya menatap Hinata lembut. Hinata yang mendengarnya hanya tersipu malu.

"Selamat ya, Hinata..." sahut Hiashi. Hinata segera memeluk Ayahnya, Neji dan Hanabi.

"Naruto... kau harus menjaga Hinata... awas kalau kau menyia-nyiakannya!" seru Neji.

"I, iya... kau galak sekali sih Neji..." ujar Naruto. "Oh ya, Ayah... aku akan pindah hari ini..." sahut Naruto.

"Kau jaga Hinata!" seru Hiashi. Naruto mengangguk dan segera membuat banyak kopian dirinya dan menyuruh mereka untuk menyiapkan barang-barangnya. Sedangkan Naruto dan Hinata hanya melenggang keluar dari kediaman Hyuuga menuju kantor Hokage. Naruto memeluk pinggang Hinata seraya menebar senyum kemana-mana. Hinata hanya menunduk malu. Yah, Hinata dan naruto adalah pasangan ter-romantis di Konoha.

"Na, Naruto... aku malu..." ujar Hinata. Naruto hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. Membuat Hinata bersemu merah.

"Hoi Naruto! Kau itu bermesraan saja! Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu!" seru Kiba. Naruto menghentikan langkahnya seraya memegang perut Hinata.

"Kiba! Kau tahu? Hahaha... Hinata hamil... coba deh ada cakra lain kan di tubuh Hinata! hehe", ujar Naruto bangga. Kiba terkejut mendengarnya, tetapi langsung memukul kepala Naruto cukup keras sekali. "Kiba! Apa-apaan kau?" tanya Naruto dengan sewot.

"Hahaha... selamat ya Naruto!" seru Kiba. Naruto nyengir dan Hinata _blushing_. Mereka pun melenggang menuju kantor Hokage. Naruto terus saja menyapa orang yang ditemuinya seraya berkata "Haaha... Hei, kau tahu? Istriku tercinta ini hamil dan aku akan menjadi seorang ayah... hehehe" ujarnya.

"Naruto... kenapa kamu tadi seperti itu kepada semua orang?" tanya Hinata sesampainya mereka di kantor Hokage.

"Hahaha... tak apa Hinata, aku benar-benar bahagia denganmu..." jawab Naruto. Hinata pun menunduk lagi karena malu. Naruto memperhatikan Hinata dan berjalan menuju tempat Hinata duduk. Dia pun duduk disamping Hinata dan merengkuh Hinata. Hinata yang terkejut hanya bisa menuruti Naruto. Karena sesungguhnya, Hinata juga bahagia atas apa yang Naruto lakukan padanya.

"Hinata... aku akan selalu disampingmu... aku berjanji. Aku tak akan seperti ayahku yang meninggalkanku dan Ibuku... Aku berjanji aku akan berusaha hidup untuk kita. Untukmu dan anak kita. Kau juga harus berjanji hidup untuk kami ya?" ujar Naruto. Hinata mengangguk dalam rengkuhan Naruto.

"Iya Naruto... aku menyayangimu dan anak kita. Aku berjanji aku tak akan pernah meninggalkan kalian..." sahut Hinata. Naruto tersenyum "Terimakasih, Hinata" ujarnya dan mencium ujung kepala Hinata dan membelai rambutnya. Kemesraan itu terhenti ketika seseorang mengetuk pintu kantor Hokage. Naruto pun melepaskan pelukannya pada Hinata dengan sangat lembut. Meminta izin padanya untuk menyambut tamunya. Hinata mengangguk dan tersenyum atas apa yang dilakukan Naruto padanya.

"Silahkan masuk..." ujar Naruto pada orang yang ada di balik pintu kantornya. Orang itu pun memasuki kantor naruto bersama 4 orang lain yang ada di belakangnya.

"Oh... Kalian berlima telah kembali... Bagaimana misi kalian?" tanya Naruto pada mereka.

"Naruto... misi rangking S yang kau berikan telah kami selesaikan dengan sukses... Kami, dari kelompok yang diketuai olehku, Uchiha Sasuke dan beranggotakan Haruno Sakura, Rock Lee, Nara Shikamaru dan Aburame Shino..." ujar pria bermata hitam yang berambut hitam kebiruan.

"Terimakasih, Sasuke... Kalian bisa mengambil upah hasil kerja kalian pada bagian keuangan Konoha..." jawab Naruto yang tengah memakai pakaian Hokage seraya tersenyum pada mereka.

"Wah... ada Hinata disini! Apa kabar, Hinata?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Sakura..." jawab Hinata seraya menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Oh ya... Hei... hei.. kalian tahu? Aku punya kabar baik untuk kalian semua! hehehe" ujar Naruto seraya tersenyum lebar khasnya.

"Apa?" tanya Shikamaru dengan malasnya.

"Ayolah Shikamaru... jangan dingin begitu..." ujar Naruto.

"Huh, merepotkan... baiklah, apa?" tanya Shikamaru dengan nada yang sedikit melembut.

"Hehehe... gitu dong... emh, sebenarnya... Hinata hamil! Hehehe.. aku akan segera menjadi seorang ayah... hehehe" ujar Naruto sambil nyengir.

"Selamat dobe..." sahut Sasuke seraya tersenyum segaris saja terlihat dari wajahnya.

"Wah! Selamat ya Hinata! Naruto!" seru Sakura seraya memeluk Hinata dan memberi selamat.

"Selamat, Hinata, Naruto..." ujar Shino.

"Aah? Benarkah? Kau harus jadi ayah yang keren seperti ayahmu, Naruto!" seru Shikamaru.

"Aku bahkan akan lebih darinya Shikamaru!" seru Naruto.

"Woooo! Selamat Naruto... meski kau akan menjadi Ayah... Tetaplah kobarkan semangat masa mudamu!" seru Lee sambil berteriak dan menubruk Naruto.

"He, hei Lee! Lepaskan!" seru Naruto. Semua yang ada disana tertawa keras. Sasuke pun ikutan tertawa. Ha? Sasuke tertawa? Tentu saja... yang bisa membuat Sasuke menangis, tertawa, dan merasakan hal lainnya saat ini hanya Naruto. Menurut Sasuke, Naruto sudah seperti keluarga. Bahkan menganggapnya adik yang belum pernah dia punya sampai saat ini.

Setelah itu, Sasuke dan semuanya pun pergi meninggalkan kantor Hokage setelah mendapatkan uang misi mereka dari bagian keuangan. Masing-masing dari mereka melangkah ke rumah mereka masing-masing.

"Hah... sepertinya Naruto tadi bahagia sekali ya, Sasuke..." ujar Sakura dengan cerianya mengikuti arah jalan Sasuke.

"Ya.. dia melakukan apapun untuk Hinata... Bahkan hal sekonyol apapun dia lakukan... dasar si dobe itu..." sahut Sasuke sedikit tersenyum. Sakura memperhatikan Sasuke.

"Sasuke, akhir-akhir ini kau sering sekali tersenyum ya?" ujar Sakura.

"ya.." jawab Sasuke.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sakura.

"Entahlah..." jawab Sasuke sekenanya. Mereka pun berjalan beriringan.

"Iya benar... Naruto sampai melakukan apapun untuk Hinata..."ujar Sakura.

"Malam itu pun dia melakukannya" sahut Sasuke.

"Ya..." jawab Sakura seraya menerawang ke arah langit biru cerah yang indah. Langkahnya dia hentikan. Sasuke pun mengikutinya dan ikut melihat langit bersamanya.

**FLASHBACK : ON**

"KAU!", seru Sasuke dan Sakura terekejut.

"Hehe… iya… Maaf ya mengganggu kencan kalian… Tapi, ada sesuatu yang aku inginkan… Bisakah kalian membantuku?" tanya pria itu yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Naruto.

"Ta, tapi… kau tadi kan sedang itu dengan Hinata…" sahut Sakura yang terkejut.

"Dobe… bagaimana bisa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Hahaha.. aku hanya kopian Naruto. Naruto asli memang sedang itu dengan Hinata… hehe" cengirnya.

"Baiklah… Apa yang kau inginkan, dobe?" tanya Sasuke.

"Umh… Besok kan aku akan dilantik. Sepertinya aku ingin memberi hadiah pada seluruh rakyat Konoha…" jawab Naruto.

"Hadiah apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku akan menyanyikan beberapa lagu untuk mereka. Aku dulu pernah diajari cara membuat lagu dan musiknya yang pas oleh Hachibi. Sekarang aku meminta kalian untuk menjadi anggota dari kelompokku untuk melantunkan lagu tersebut. Menurut Hachibi sih namanya 'grup band'.Bagaimana? Mau kan?" ujar Naruto dengan puppy eyesnya. Tiba-tiba, saat Sasuke dan Sakura sedang berpikir. Datanglah tiga orang pada mereka. Mereka adalah Shino, Ino dan Gaara. Yang entah kenapa mereka bisa menemukan Sasuke, Sakura dan Naruto.

"Naruto? Kenapa kau disini? Harusnya kau melakukan itu dengan Hinata kan?" tanya Ino yang terkejut.

"Aku kopiannya…" jawab Naruto. "Sekarang, kenapa kalian ada disini?" tanya Naruto pada mereka.

"Aku ingin mencari udara segar… Kasihan seranggaku.." ujar Shino.

"Aku ingin menemui Sakura!" seru Ino.

"Aku mau pergi ke kedai Ichiraku yang disukai Naruto…" ucap Gaara. Terlihat Naruto sedikit berpikir. Lalu, wajahnya kembali cerah. Yang ada disana heran melihatnya. Naruto yang mengetahui keheranan temannya segera menjelaskan tentang 'grup band' itu pada mereka. Awalnya mereka menolak untuk menjadi anggota grup itu. Tapi, akhirnya dengan kegigihan Naruto. Mereka pun mau melakukannya.

**FLASHBACK : OFF**

Malam itu sangatlah dingin. Namun, malam dingin itu tak dirasakan oleh Naruto dan Hinata. Kedua insan itu begitu hangat berada dalam rumah mereka. Rumah baru mereka. Rumah mereka berdua.

"Naruto… kamu sudah pulang? Mau mandi sekarang tidak? Akan aku siapkan air hangat…" sahut Hinata. Naruto yang saat itu pulang malam dan kelelahan pun tersenyum dengan tulus. Rasa lelah yang menderanya kini menghilang berangsur-angsur.

"Ya… Aku akan mandi… terimakasih ya… Kamu kok tadi bisa pulang sendirian ke rumah ini?" tanya Naruto pada Hinata.

"Hehee.. aku tahu saja…" jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Hmm… Istriku ini… kau masih bisa menjadi ninja sayang… kau begitu pintar dalam berbagai hal… kau sempurna…" ujar Naruto seraya memeluk Hinata. Hinata hanya terkikik. "Kenapa?" tanya Naruto.

"Ah, tidak… hanya saja kau ini terlalu banyak memujiku Naruto…" jawab Hinata.

"Tidak… aku tidak memuji berlebihan… Aku hanya mensyukuri atas apa yang aku miliki dan aku hanya ingin memuji istriku. Lagipula ini tidak berlebihan kok. Kau ini memang sempurna, Hinata…" ujar Naruto yang mulai menciumi tengkuk Hinata.

"Naruto, mandi dulu sana!" seru Hinata. Naruto cemberut tapi segera berlari menuju kamar mandi begitu Hinata juga menuju kamar mandi.

"Kamu mau mandi, Hinata?" tanya Naruto.

"Umm… kalau dari pengalamanku, kau itu tak mau mandi bila tak aku temani, Naruto…" ujar Hinata. Naruto tersenyum lebar.

"Hehe… Kau tahu, Hinata? Sekarang kau lebih berani, ya?" tanya Naruto menggoda. Hinata _blushing _diperlakukan seperti itu. Mereka pun menuju kamar mandi bersama.

_**Sementara itu di tempat lain…**_

"Kau memilihnya ya?" tanya seorang gadis berambut pink dengan sendu.

"Maaf Sakura… Aku mencintainya…" ujar seorang pria yang dia ajak bicara.

"Tapi, kenapa… kenapa kau me, melakukannya padaku?" tanya gadis itu lagi. Kini matanya telah memerah dan siap mengeluarkan air mata yang tengah menggenang di matanya.

"Saat itu, bukan keinginanku… kau tahu? Waktu itu kau mabuk, Sakura… karena kau… ditolak Sasuke… dan kau melampiaskannya padaku!" seru pria tersebut.

"Cukup! Kenapa kau tak menyadarkanku hah?" sahut Sakura. Kini air mata deras mengalir di pipinya.

"Maaf Sakura… maaf sekali lagi… Tapi, aku telah menyadarkanmu yang begitu bernafsu… baiklah, awalnya memang aku sedikit terjebak. Tapi, sungguh… aku telah berusaha kan? Lagipula… kita tak sampai melakukan tingkat klimaksnya…" jawab pria itu.

"Tapi, kau harus tahu… Sasuke pun menyadari bahwa yang aku cintai bukan dia… tapi, ka, kau Naruto!" seru Sakura. Mata Naruto terbelalak.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Naruto yang kini menghadap Sakura.

"Aku… mencintaimu… itulah sebabnya Sasuke tak bisa menerimaku. Lagipula, Sasuke tak menyimpan rasa apapun padaku…" sahut Sakura dengan isaknya. Naruto menatapnya nanar.

"Maaf Sakura… aku harap, kita sudahi saja… aku hanya menyukaimu. Aku tidak cinta padamu. Aku menganggapmu teman terbaikku. Kau tahu kan?" ujar Naruto.

"Lalu, kau anggap aku ini apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Sudahlah… sekarang aku tanya, apa kamu mau aku menikahimu tanpa rasa cinta?" tanya Naruto. Sakura menggeleng.

"Nah… cukup kan? Lagipula… aku tak… emh, Hinata bilang sih namanya keperawanan… yah… yang begitulah kau juga tahu… yah… aku tak memasukan -piiiipp- jadi… kau tak perlu khawatir… erm, aku rasa… so, soalnya kau sendiri yang memainkanku seenaknya…" lanjut Naruto. Kini, Sakura dan Naruto _blushing_.

"Maaf ya, Naruto…" ujar Sakura.

"Tak apa…" sahut Naruto. Mereka pun berpelukan. Tak lama, Naruto pun melepaskan pelukannya.

"Maaf… Aku harus kembali… daaggh Sakura!" seru Naruto melambaikan tangannya. Sakura tersenyum. Lalu, kopian Naruto itu pun menghilang di depan Sakura.

'_Naruto… Kau sangat mencintai istrimu ya? Hah… Aku ini benar-benar wanita perusak… aku hampir saja merusak keluarga sahabat baikku sendiri…aku… benar-benar bodoh…'_sahut Sakura. Dia mengutuki dirinya sendiri. Ya… dirinya yang keji. Sakura pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju jendela di kamarnya. Kedua orangtuanya telah tertidur. Malam itu semakin larut. Kini, yang menemaninya hanyalah langit bertabur bintang dan air matanya. _'maaf..'_hanya itu kata yang mampu Sakura ucapkan.

"Selamat pagi, Hokage!" seru beberapa warga Konoha.

"Pagi..." sahut Naruto dengan senyuman khasnya yang menawan. Uh? Menawan? Ya... sekarang Naruto disukai banyak orang. Selain tampan, rupawan dan dermawan, dia juga telah membuktikan bahwa dia tidak gagal sebagai hokage. Konoha yang baru saja hancur, kini menjadi desa baru yang kembali maju. Banyak misi yang datang sampai melibatkan sang hokage. Banyak orang mempercayai ninja desa Konoha yang ramah dan penuh kasih sayang. Tentu saja, itu karena hokagenya juga ramah dan penuh cinta. Tak ada lagi misi rahasia yang sampai membuat desa Konoha di cap buruk. Hubungan aliansi Konoha dengan desa lain pun semakin berjalan lancar. Bahkan, Raja Api pun sangat menyukai Konoha saat ini. Yang terbilang maju pesat setelah dipimpin oleh Naruto selama tiga bulan. Hanya tiga bulan tetapi kemajuannya sangat amat pesat! Raja Api menjadi mempercayai Konoha untuk memperluas daerahnya. Bukan, bukan dengan cara menjajah. Tapi, Raja Api memberikan lahan untuk Konoha. Dengan senang hati, Konoha menerimanya.

"Naruto... lama sekali..." sahut seorang yang dengan malasnya bangkit dari duduknya.

"Maaf... Tadi aku menyambut wargaku dulu... hehehe" ujar Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Baiklah... sekarang kita adakan rapat 'Konoha no Senshi'... Apa semuanya sudah hadir?" tanya Naruto.

"Belum... kita tinggal menunggu Ino dan Sai..." ujar Shikamaru.

"Kemana mereka?" tanya Naruto.

"Hah... biasalah... mereka kan pengantin baru! Mereka mungkin masih punya semangat masa pengantin baru! Yeah!" seru Rock Lee.

"Baik, siapa saja yang telah hadir?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Baiklah, yang telah hadir adalah Naruto, Sasuke, Lee, Kiba, Shikamaru, Shino, Chouji, Neji, Tenten dan aku, Sakura..." jawab wanita berambut pink.

"Hmm... benar-benar tinggal Sai dan Ino ya..." ujar Naruto.

"Naruto... bagaimana keadaan Hinata?" tanya suara berat nan dingin. Neji.

"Dia baik-baik saja. Saat ini tak ada masalah... usia kandungannya pun menginjak tiga bulan untuk minggu depan.. hehehe" jawab Naruto.

"Syukurlah... katakan padanya, maaf aku belum bisa menjenguknya saat ini... karena suaminya telah memberatkan aku dengan banyak sekali tugas berat..." ujar Neji lagi. Naruto hanya tertawa nyengir melihatnya.

"Haha... kita kan dari 'Konoha no Senshi'... jadi wajar tugas berat kita banyak... saat ini pun kita harus hadapi misi berat lainnya..." jawab Naruto.

"Naruto... kau ini baru berumur 18, tapi sudah mau jadi ayah... benar-benar masa muda yang berani dan semangat! Aku iri dan ingin sepertimu!" seru Lee dengan semangatnya yang berkobar. Semuanya pun tertawa mendengar penuturan dari Lee. Tak lama kemudian, munculah dua orang yang ditunggu-tunggu. Sai dan Ino.

"Hai... maaf semuanya... tadi aku sebenarnya ingin segera kesini... hanya saja... Ino mengajakku -piiippp- dan tiba-tiba menyuruhku -ppiiiipp- dan –piiipp- milikku di -ppiipp- oleh Ino... akhirnya, kami datang terlambat..." sahut Sai dengan senyuman palsunya. Sedangkan Ino hanya bisa _blushing _di belakangnya.

"Ooh? Benarkah Sai? Sepertinya Ino sangat bersemangat sekali! Bagus Ino! Semangat masa muda!" seru Lee yang membuat muka Ino semakin merah bak tomat matang.

"Hahahaha! Ino! Hahaha!" seru Kiba tak bisa menghentikan tawanya yang membuat perutnya terkocok dan air mata keluar dari matanya.

"Ino! Kau ternyata orangnya seperti itu! Aku kira kamu adalah orang yang kalem! Hahahahaha" seru Sakura menertawai Ino. Ino hanya bisa memerah dan memanas. Namun, mendengar perkataan Sakura, dia pun segera menyerang Sakura dan menarik rambutnya.

"Awas kau Sakura!" seru Ino.

Sakura yang menyadarinya segera berlari di ruangan itu. Ino mengejarnya dan segera mendapatkan Sakura. Mereka saling menarik rambut masing-masing. Dan mereka akan terus melakukannya apabila Tenten tak melerai mereka.

"Kalian! Hentikan! Seperti anak kecil saja!" seru Tenten yang melerai mereka. Sakura dan Ino pun segera menyelesaikan pertarungan kecil mereka dan segera duduk di bangku masing-masing.

"Baiklah... sekarang kita sudah berkumpul. Rapat 'Konoha no Senshi' sekarang, kita akan mendapat tugas yang luar biasa... kalian tahu? Karena orang lain di desa ini sepertinya tengah menjalani misi mereka masing-masing... maka, aku mengumpulkan kalian semua. Baiklah... besok kita berangkat dari desa untuk menjalankan misi..." ujar Naruto tanpa basa-basi.

"Baiklah... lalu, misi apa itu?" tanya suara dingin tetapi tentram. Sasuke.

"Kita akan menjalankan misi yang sulit... jadi, aku akan membagi beberapa kelompok dalam tugas ini... yang tinggal di desa dan pergi bersamaku..." sahut Naruto.

"Misi jenis apa, maksudmu?" tanya Neji.

"Kalian tahu kan daerah Katsugakure sering didatangi oleh perompak? Maksudku, bajak laut.." jawab Naruto.

"Ya... Lalu?" tanya Shikamaru bosan.

"Ya... Kita ditugasi untuk mengusir atau bahkan memusnahkan para bajak laut yang sekarang menduduki daerah Katsu dan berkuasa disana... Kepala pemerintahan dan kepala negara di Katsu sudah kewalahan dan meminta kita..." jawab Naruto.

"Mereka hanya bajak laut kan?" sahut Chouji yang masih asyik dengan kripik kentangnya.

"Bukan bajak laut biasa... mereka... katanya, menurut kabar angin, mereka adalah bajak laut yang mempunyai kemampuan khusus. Dan karena merasa hebat, akhirnya mereka malah berusaha berkuasa di beberapa daerah. Salah satunya di Katsu..." jelas Naruto.

"Apa rencanamu?" tanya Shino.

"Aku ingin Neji dan Tenten di Konoha mengerjakan tugasku sementara. Kalian akan ditemani nenek Tsunade dan Shizune..." ujar Naruto. "Dan sisanya, kita akan pergi ke Katsu. Untuk posisinya, aku minta Shikamaru untuk memikirkan strategi dan posisinya... semua paham? Baiklah... silahkan bubar... dan besok jam 8 kita kumpul di gerbang depan Konoha... bersiaplah..." lanjut Naruto. Semua mengangguk dan meninggalkan ruangan rapat dengan cepat. Terkecuali Naruto dan Sakura. Karena mereka memang ada pekerjaan di kantor Hokage.

"Sakura... kau tak pulang?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak... Aku juga digaji untuk bekerja sebagai sekretarismu, Naruto..." jawab Sakura.

"Ya.. benar juga... baiklah... sekarang tinggal mengerjakan berkas yang menumpuk! Haaah..." ujar Naruto. Dia pun segera menyelesaikan tugas beratnya. Sakura membantu Naruto dengan terampil. Itulah yang disukai Naruto pada Sakura sejak kecil. Sakura selalu melakukan pekerjaannya dengan cekatan dan terampil. Yah... hanya sebatas kagum saja. Tak lebih. Karena, semua cintanya hanya untuk Hinata dan keluarganya.

Keheningan diantara mereka pun buyar dengan adanya suara ketukan pintu dari balik pintu kantor Hokage.

"Ya... sebentar..." sahut Sakura. Dia pun segera berlari ke arah pintu dan membukanya.

"Sakura... Narutonya ada?" tanya Hinata dengan lembut.

"Ohh.. silahkan... ada kok. Wah! Membawa makan siang lagi ya... benar-benar istri yang baik..." sahut Sakura dengan senyum menghiasinya. Hinata pun membalas senyumnya. "Naruto! Istrimu tercinta datang nih!" seru Sakura pada Naruto. Naruto segera berlari menghampiri Hinata dan membawa makan siang yang dibawa Hinata di tangan kanannya.

"Hinata... kamu jangan terlalu lelah ya... tidak baik untuk calon anak kita ini..." uajr Naruto seraya membantu Hinata jalan dan duduk di sofa.

"Tidak kok... aku senang bisa membawanya kesini untuk suamiku tersayang..." sahut Hinata.

"Hehehe... tapi, Hinata... lain kali tidak usah repot-repot ya... kalau kau mau, aku akan pulang ke rumah setiap siang hari... sungguh!" seru Naruto.

"Tidak apa... aku senang kok, Naruto..." ujar Hinata dengan senyum tersungging di wajahnya. Naruto pun membalas senyum Hinata. Lalu, dia menyentuh perut Hinata yang sekarang telah sedikit membesar. Lalu, mengecupnya dalam dan hangat. Setelah itu, dia beralih ke wajah Hinata dan mengecup kening Hinata mesra. Hinata diam dan memejamkan matanya. Menikmati setiap sentuhan Naruto padanya.

"Ehm... Naruto... maaf deh aku tak mau mengganggu masa-masa keintiman kalian... tapi, aku izin ya aku mau pergi dulu membereskan barang-barang dan membeli alat untuk besok..." sahut Sakura.

"Ahh... iya Sakura... Silahkan. Siapkan dirimu untuk besok ya!" seru Naruto nyengir. Sakura pun membalas cengirannya dan segera berlari menuju rumahnya.

Tanpa Naruto sadari, air mata di mata Sakura mulai menggenang. Wajahnya panas. Bukan karena cuaca siang ini yang terik. Tapi, wajahnya panas karena menahan emosinya... menahan tangisnya yang akan membuncah. Setelah sampai di rumah, dia segera menuju kamarnya dan berbaring di ranjangnya. Isak tangis terdengar dari mulutnya. Air mata menyeruak keluar dari matanya dan jujur saja, dia tak bisa menahannya. Jadilah, air mata itu kini mengalir deras di pipinya. Wajahnya kini tak lagi bercahaya. Tak lagi merekah dan merah merona. Tetapi, kini wajahnya layu dan cahayanya hilang. Karena, mataharinya telah pergi dan menyinari yang lain. Menyinari lavender. Bukan Sakura.

Siapa yang tak akan sedih? Siapa yang tak akan menangis bila orang yang sangat dicintainya bersama wanita lain? Walau mereka saling mencintai. Apalagi mereka beromantis ria di depannya. Wanita mana yang tahan? TAK ADA!

_**kau ada di sana**__**  
**__**di pelukannya**__**  
**__**dan kau genggam tangannya**__**  
**__**ingin ku tak melihatnya**_

_**yang kau lihat senyumku**__**  
**__**tak kau sadari pedihku**__**  
**__**namun hancurnya hatiku**__**  
**__**kau tak perlu tahu**_

_**ku harap engkau bahagia**__**  
**__**walau hatiku terluka**__**  
**__**akan ku simpan cerita**__**  
**__**kau tak perlu tahu**_

_**hanya aku yang harus menghadapi semua**__**  
**__**menyimpan rasa kecewa**__**  
**_

Penyesalan semakin mendera. Yah… yang bisa dia lakukan saat ini hanya menyesal. Menyesali mengapa dahulu dia tak mengerti cinta Naruto padanya. Mengapa dia dulu mengabaikannya dan menganggapnya pengganggu, pembuat onar dan sampah. Sungguh hal itu sampai saat ini selalu terngiang. Menyesal sekarang pun tak ada artinya. Sudah tak berguna. Naruto tak akan pernah kembali ke pelukannya dan menghapus air matanya lagi. Layaknya dulu Naruto menghapus air mata Sakura yang jatuh akibat ditinggal Sasuke.

Tak akan ada lagi Naruto yang akan memeluknya bila dia merasa kesepian dan ketakutan.

Tak akan ada lagi Naruto yang menyapanya hangat dan merayunya dengan rayuan gombal.

Tak ada lagi Naruto yang selalu disisinya dan menyukainya walau apapun yang terjadi.

Tak ada lagi… dan semua karenanya. Karena kebodohannya.

Ingin sekali dia memohon pada Tuhan dan ingin sekali dia memohon Tuhan mengabulkan do'anya. Bahwa dia ingin sekali bersama dengan Naruto dan menjadikan Naruto miliknya. Menjadikan Naruto bahagia di sisinya. Namun, itu tak akan mungkin terjadi karena Naruto tak mencintainya.

Saat memikirkan semua itu, sangat membuat Sakura sakit. Tangisnya membuncah. Dalam isakannya, dia hanya bisa membisikan satu kata… "Naruto…". Dan dia pun terlelap dalam tidurnya._**  
**_

* * *

**GIMANA FIC INI?**

**SEDIKIT CEPAT DARI WAKTU YANG DIJANJIKAN... ITU SEMUA KARENA YAH... MUNGKIN SEKARANG INI LIGHT LAGI NGANGGUR...**

**KALAU NANTI, BISA SAJA.. LIGHT GA AKAN PERNAH BISA BIKIN FIC LAGI.**

**HEHE... MAKASIH BUAT YANG UDAH RELA NIKMATIN CERITANYA.**

**

* * *

**

**NEXT CHAPTER :**

"Kau..."


	4. KENYATAAN YANG TERUNGKAP

**LIGHT IS BACK AGAIN!**

**INI LANJUTAN CHAPTER YANG... YAH RADA GAK SREG SAMA CERITA NINJA... ANEH... MAYBE?**

**OKELAH... SEKARANG, LIGHT BALAS REVIEW YANG SEMPAT TERTUNDA LAMA BANGET YA... INI DIA :**

**

* * *

**

**Ella-cHan as NaGi-sAn : **Iya... makasih ya... hehehe...

**Hikari-chan : **Masa sih kepanjangan? kamunya aja mungkin yang malas baca.. hehehe... peace!

**Narutami 'michi'que** : Iya, udah ada kan Narusakunya... lagian, Light juga emang udah ada kepikiran gitu... akhirnya pasti gabisa kebayang deh! hehe... Light juga ga kebayang,,, X))

**Zephyramfoter** : Sekarang ada romancenya kan? hehehe..

**FeyRi** : Iya makasih... oke... kilat bisa langsung! hehehe...

**Rinha siie newbie** : makasih... ooh... dia belajar sama Aang sebelum bertarung ma Sasuke... entar ada flashbacknya... mohon doitunggu aja...

**Hinaruto Youichi** : makasih... iya... soalnya aku pikir ada kesamaan pengendalian dan cara mengendalikannya deh anatar Avatar sama Naruto... mungkin?

**Tama Uzumaki : **Iya makasih... siap!

**hikaru miyano : **wah... aku berani jamin kamu gak ngerti ceritanya yang sebenarnya deh... kalau mau baca coba hayati... tapi, makasih udah mau baca fic gaje ini... :)

**hyourinmaru log : **iya... makasih... semoga ga bosen ya...

**eisa ayano** : iya silahkan... makasih... ini sama light udah ditambahin kan romancenya...

**Zephyramfoter** : iya... naruto kan hebat! hehehe... iya dong... Naruto kan terkenal... Raja Api juga pasti rugi kalau ga dateng! X))

**Riztichimaru** : Iya makasih... hehe... biar tambah romancenya...

**miss hakuba** : thanks ya...

**zzz : **oke!

**Rinha siie newbie males login : **Iya... oke... makasih...

**Syeren** : siip! makasih...

**danju man : **pengennya sih rate : M... tapi, rada ga ngerti... ga bisa bikinnya... mau nyoba, tapi... susah...

**Rhyme A. Black** : iya maaf deh... miss nya aku betulin... makasih udah baca fic gajenya...

**BlackWhite Feathers** : iya makasih dengan senang hati...

**Raa-chan : **wahahaha... kau omes ya... hehehe... Light lagi ga bisa bikin M... masih awal... gabisa banget deah...

**Solid Gears : **makasih pujiannya...

**Ella-cHan as NaGi-sAn** : Hahaha... SAI itu emang gabisa jaga omongan...

**Riztichimaru** : yah... penderitaan adalah kebahagiaan yang tertunda (?) hehee... ikutin terus deh... pasti ngerti entar...

**Hinaruto Youichi** : hahaha... yah... mungkin Sakura CM kali! cinta mati (?) wkwkk

**Syeren** : makasih... oke... sekarang sih masih bisa update cepat... lagi nganggur nih... hahaha... ada kerjaan ga? hehehe :DD

* * *

**RATE : T**

**NARUHINA, NARUSHION**

**ROMANCE... FAMILY**

**

* * *

**

**KEJADIAN TAK TERDUGA**

"Yosh! Baiklah semua sudah siap? Kita akan laksanakan misi mahal rangking S!" seru pria berambut kuning durian. Naruto.

"Ya..." sahut beberapa orang dengan nada yang berbeda.

"Loh? Kenapa lemas? Yang bersemangat hanya Lee?" tanya Naruto.

"Maaf Naruto... Tadi malam Ino bermain buas... aku sampai kewalahan..." sahut Sai. Semua cengok mendengarnya. Sedangkan Ino hanya bisa _blushing_ yang sangat merah memenuhi wajah hingga telinganya. '_Tuhan.. bisakah engkau menjaga mulut suamiku ini agar tidak sembarangan bicara? Aku sangat benci hal ini... Tapi, sayang... aku mencintai suamiku ini... hah... aku jadi ingin nangis... huh' _batin Ino dengan tangis dalam hatinya, meringis_._ Melihat Ino yang memerah, membuat Kiba, Sakura, Chouji danRock Lee makin bersemangat meledeknya.

"Huh... sudahlah... kalau kalian sudah menikah kalian juga bakalan tahu gimana rasanya..." sahut Naruto menengahi. Semua memandang Naruto, dengan tatapan aneh. "Lagipula, hal yang dilakukan Ino dan Sai itu... jujur saja... itu biasa. Karena kita sebagai ninja tak punya banyak waktu untuk melakukan itu. Sehingga selagi ada kesempatan gunakanlah sebaik mungkin. Sayangnya, Ino... kau seharusnya jika ingin bekerja jangan melakukan hal itu. Cari waktu dong..." lanjut Naruto.

"Naru... sejak kapan omonganmu bisa nyambung huh?" sahut Sasuke.

"Hahaha... biasalah... kehidupan hokage membuatku berpikir realistis..." jawab Naruto.

"Naruto... Apa yang harus kami lakukan untuk mengerjakan tugasmu sementara?" tanya Neji dan Tenten.

"Erm... Kau akan dibantu nenek Tsunade dan Shizune... jadi tak ada masalah... ada lagi?" tanya Naruto yang mengenakan baju hitam orange.

"Tidak.." sahut mereka bersamaan.

"Baiklah... saatnya berangkat... oh ya, Hinata... jaga dirimu dan calon anak kita baik-baik ya..." sahut Naruto memegang pundak Hinata. Hinata mengangguk menanggapi. Naruto tersenyum melihatnya dan mendaratkan kecupan hangat sekilas di keningnya.

"Kau juga... jagalah dirimu baik-baik..." ujar Hinata. Naruto mengacak rambut Hinata pelan.

"Iya sayang... demi kau dan calon anak kita..." sahut Naruto dengan cengiran kudanya. Hinata memerah mendengarnya. Lalu, Naruto pun mendekatkan kepalanya ke perut Hinata. "Sayang... Ayah pergi dulu ya... jangan pernah merepotkan ibumu... jadilah kekuatan untuk Ayah dan Ibumu ya... Ayah sayang pada kalian..." ujar Naruto seraya mengecup perut Hinata. "Baik-baik ya..." lanjut Naruto sambil mengusap perut Hinata dan menempelkan telinganya di perut Hinata. Berharap ada respon walau sekecil apapun di dalam sana. Setelah itu, Naruto pun mendongakan kepalanya. Menatap Hinata yang bersemu merah. Tak lama, Naruto pun memeluk Hinata. Hangat dan mesra. Membuat siapapun iri melihatnya.

"Neji... Tolong jaga Hinata juga... sekarang, tolong antarkan Hinata ke rumah. Pastikan dia sampai dengan aman. Tenten... tolong pantau Hinata. Dan kalian berdua... Aku harap tugas kalian untuk desa tidak kalian hiraukan..." ujar Naruto dengan tegas. Ekspresinya berubah. Tubuhnya kini berbalik menatap jalanan luas membentang keluar dari gerbang desa. Sebelum pergi, Naruto memalingkan sedikit mukanya pada Hinata. Lalu, dalam hitungan detik, 'Konoha no senshi' itu pun lenyap dalam pandangan.

"Hei, Dobe..." sahut pria berambut raven yang kini sedang melompati dahan-dahan dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Apa, Teme?" tanya Naruto yang tak kalah cepat melewati dahan itu.

"Kau gembira sekarang?" sahut Sasuke.

"Yah... seperti yang kau lihat..." ujar Naruto dengan senyuman tetap menghiasi wajahnya. "Kenapa?" lanjut Naruto.

"Aku hanya ingin mengatakan... aku ikut bahagia atas kebahagiaanmu.." jawab Sasuke.

"Tumben? Ada apa, Teme?" tanya Naruto menatap Sasuke heran.

"Tentu saja, kau aku anggap saudaraku... adikku.." sahut Sasuke dengan nada hangat tapi tanpa ekspresi.

"Hahahaha... Akhirnya aku mendengar itu darimu... Makasih Sasuke..." ucap Naruto seraya nyengir kuda.

"Hn.. Tapi, jangan kamu pasang tampangmu yang seperti itu. Kau hokage... benar-benar tak pantas!" seru Sasuke dengan dingin kembali. Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya bisa mengutuki Sasuke dari dalam hati.

"Naruto... sebenarnya, bajak laut seperti apa yang akan kita hadapi? Kenapa harus semahal itu bayarannya?" tanya pria berambut nanas. Shikamaru.

"Sudah aku bilang kemarin... mereka punya kemampuan khusus... seperti kekuatan ninja, tapi, mereka tak memiliki chakra dan kekuatan sejenisnya. Bisa dibilang mereka bukan ninja. Yah... seperti Lee..." jawab Naruto. Semuanya kini melanjutkan perjalanan. Sampai saat ini tak ada rintangan yang menghadang. Tentu saja karena mereka semua cerdas mengambil jalan. Daripada menghadapi pertempuran tak berguna. Lebih baik menghindar dan fokus pada misi utama. Itulah motto mereka saat ini.

Mereka masih terus melompat dari dahan ke dahan. Sudah hampir sepuluh jam mereka melakukannya. Tak ada yang mengeluh atau merasa kelelahan. Semuanya tetap patuh pada perintah Hokage mereka. Tak ada yang membantah sampai hokage mereka yang memutuskan.

"Di depan ada lahan untuk istirahat dekat sungai. Semuanya istirahat disana dulu dan jangan melanjutkan perjalanan sampai aku mengizinkan. Kerjakan!" seru Naruto. Semuanya mengangguk dan mengikuti Naruto ke arah lahan itu. Wah? Naruto kok kayak punya byakugan ya? Dia bisa melihat di arah yang cukup jauh dan mengatakannya dengan tepat? Halaah... udah dikasih tahu berapa kali? Naruto itu sannin! Dia bisa merasakannya karena dia bersatu dengan alam.

"Semuanya diam di belakangku.." ujar Naruto. Mereka pun diam di belakang. Menunggu apa yang akan hokage mereka lakukan. Tiba-tiba saja, dari dalam tanah muncul banyak pohon dan membentuk sebuah rumah yang besar.

"Mirip dengan milik guru Yamato..." ujar Sakura.

"Yeah... aku pernah memberitahu kalian kan? Ini hanyalah penggabungan cakra permanent alam..." jawab Naruto dengan senyuman puasnya. Awalnya Sakura tertegun, tapi, dia pun ikut tersenyum. "Baiklah... ayo masuk!" seru Naruto. Semuanya pun mengikuti Naruto. Melangkahkan kaki mereka memasuki rumah besar itu. Begitu mereka melangkahkan kaki memasuki rumah itu, mereka sudah dipenuhi dengan berbagai macam pemandangan. Pemandangan yang membuat mereka tercengang.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto. Langkahnya terhenti melihat teman-temannya berhenti melangkah di depan pintu.

"Naruto... ini?" sahut Lee dan Kiba. Matanya masih membelalak menatap tak percaya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Darimana kau dapatkan ini semua?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Bagus..." sahut Shino yang sangat irit kata.

"Hmmph... menarik..." ujar Sasuke dengan senyumnya yang menawan.

"Ooh... aku mendapatkannya. Ini semua sebenarnya milik Ayah... rumah ini milik Ayah dan Ibu... hanya saja, mereka mewariskannya padaku dalam bentuk cakra... dan yah... semua itu adalah koleksi mereka..." ujar Naruto sambil ikut memandangi koleksi ayahnya. Di dinding rumah itu ada foto minato saat masih kecil dan Kushina saat masih kecil juga. Lalu, disana juga terdapat ayahnya Sasuke, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, Lee, Sakura, Ino, Shino, Hinata. Disana juga terdapat Jiraiya, Tsunade dan Orochimaru muda yang mengajar Ayah-Ayah kecil itu. Lalu, beberapa orang lainnya seperti Sarutobi muda dan Danzou muda. Bukan hanya itu, disana juga ada foto Kakashi muda dan beberapa guru mereka yang masih muda. Asuma, Kurenai, Gay. Bahkan, Itachi Uchiha. Selain itu, disana juga ada foto masa-masa pacaran orang tua-orang tua itu. Juga saat... kelahiran... Naruto.

"Naruto... mereka sangat menyayangimu..." ujar Sakura menatap foto itu lekat-lekat. Foto kelahiran Naruto.

"Ah, ya... kau benar, Sakura... hmm... aku juga sangat menyayangi mereka..." sahut Naruto dengan senyum yang merekah di wajahnya menatap foto koleksi ayahnya itu.

"Hei, Naruto! Kemari!" seru Kiba. Naruto pun menghampiri Kiba.

"Apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Ayahmu pernah pacaran dengan Ibunya Sasuke?" tanya Kiba. Naruto bingung. Sedangkan Sasuke langsung bergegas menuju tempat Kiba dan Naruto berada. Matanya terbelalak.

"Bukan... waktu itu, Ayahku dan Ibunya Sasuke sahabat dekat... mereka dikatakan sebagai pasangan paling cocok sejak umur 8 tahun sampai Ayah dan Ibuku saling mencintai dan menjalin hubungan... yah begitulah..." sahut Naruto. Sasuke sedikit menghela nafas lega. Naruto pun memandangi foto yang lain. Foto pernikahan ayah dan Ibunya. Dia perhatikan foto itu dengan seksama. Senyum terkembang di wajahnya. Namun, air mata turun di wajah tersenyumnya itu.

"Kau kenapa, dobe?" tanya Sasuke seraya mendekati Naruto. Naruto tak bergeming.

"Tidak apa-apa..." ujar Naruto. Matanya tetap menatap foto itu dengan air mata yang masih menggenang.

"Kau menangis? Kau hokage, dobe..." sahut Sasuke.

"Aku tidak menangis..." jawab Naruto.

"Lalu, apa itu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Apa?" tanya Naruto balik.

"Air di matamu..." ujar Sasuke. Naruto diam. Tubuhnya bergetar. Matanya tetap tertuju pada foto pernikahan Ayah dan Ibunya. Disamping foto itu, ada fotonya bersama ayah dan ibunya. Foto kelahirannya.

"Tidak tahu..." jawab Naruto sekenanya. Kiba, Sakura, Shikamaru, Chouji, Shino, Lee, Ino dan Sai yang menyadarinya mendekati kedua insan yang sedang berbicara.

"Kau tak mau memberitahu. Itu beban bagimu, dobe..." ujar Sasuke.

"Ya... kau benar. Aku yakin kau juga tahu apa yang aku pikirkan. Tapi, percayalah... ini tidak begitu penting..." ucap Naruto yang langsung menghapus air matanya.

"Beritahu aku ada apa, dobe..." sahut Sasuke yang tak terima ucapan Naruto barusan. Apalagi saat ini, Sasuke didukung oleh beberapa orang yang ikut memaksa Naruto dengan tatapan mereka masing-masing yang seakan berkata 'ceritakan-pada-kami-ada-apa-sebenarnya-?'. Akhirnya, Naruto menghela nafas dan mulai angkat bicara.

"Aku... saat belajar mengendalikan kyuubi... aku betemu dengan kedua orangtuaku... chakra keduanya ada dalam tubuhku. Aku berkomunikasi banyak dengan mereka. Dan mereka pula yang membantuku agar aku bisa menaklukan kyuubi. Mereka mengatakan... bahwa saat zaman dahulu, saat mereka berumur 12 tahun dan ibuku baru pindah ke Konoha, semua murid harus mengatakan cita-citanya. Ibuku mengatakan bahwa cita-citanya adalah menjadi seorang hokage wanita pertama. Sedangkan Ayahku... dia mengatakan akan menjadi Hokage hebat yang dikenal semua orang. Keduanya bercita-cita menjadi hokage. Dan mereka juga berharap aku menjadi hokage. Ayahku si kilat kuning konoha, ibuku si habanara merah maka, aku adalah hokage orange... tapi, disaat aku telah mencapai harapan mereka, mereka tak ada... apa ya ekspresi mereka saat mendapati anaknya telah menjadi orang yang mereka harapkan? Hahaha... semoga aku tak mengecewakan. Hahaha..." ujar Naruto panjang lebar. Yang lainnya hanya menatapnya sendu. Tidak lama kemudian, tatapan mereka pada Naruto pun beralih pada suara lainnya.

"A, ayah..." sahut suara lembut dari dalam kamar. "Aya...h.." sahutnya lagi makin mendesah seperti menahan tangis. "AYAAAHHH!" erang suara itu semakin memekakan telinga. Naruto yang menyadari itu, segera menghampiri kamar tempat suara itu berasal. Yang lainnya hanya menatap aneh pada Naruto yang melesat menuju suatu kamar.

"Hai... anakku sudah bangun... sini sayang..." ucap Naruto. Dia pun segera menggendong seorang anak yang tengah terduduk di ranjang kamar itu. Lalu, membawanya keluar kamar menuju tempat teman-temannya berada.

"Naruto... itu... siapa?" tanya Sakura. Bingung.

"Aku tahu... pasti anak dari selingkuhanmu kan?" tanya Sai dengan senyumnya yang masih palsu. Semuanya menatap Sai dengan pandangan mengerikan. Ino yang menyadarinya segera bergidik ngeri.

"Sai, jangan terlalu seperti itu omonganmu itu.." sahut Ino pada Sai sediki berbisik.

"Hahaha... bukan, Sai... dia memang anakku... Yah... tapi, bukan dari selingkuhan kok... setahun lebih yang lalu, ibunya meninggal setelah melahirkannya. Hehe... jadinya hanya aku sendiri yang merawatnya. Terkadang, Hinata juga membantuku merawatnya... ini... anakku dan... Shion... dia akan menjadi seorang miko..." ujar Naruto seraya memandangi anaknya yang kini tertidur di pangkuannya. Semua yang ada disana _sweatdrop _dibuatnya. Mata mereka membulat dan beberapa dari mereka mulutnya menganga.

"Maksudmu, Hinata tahu kamu pernah menikah?" tanya Kiba dengan tatapan yang ragu.

"Ya... sebelum menikah dengannya aku pernah mengatakan padanya.. dan mempertemukan anak ini dengannya... maka dari itu, aku sangat sayang pada Hinata yang mau menerimaku apa adanya..." jawab Naruto.

"Hinata tidak marah?" tanya Shino.

"Awalnya dia marah dan menangis. Tapi, sekali lagi aku menjelaskan semuanya. Dia mengerti pada akhirnya..." jawab Naruto.

"Kenapa kau menikah dengan Shion?" tanya Sakura. Yang masih bingung.

"Kau juga dengar kan saat itu Sakura? Dia yang memintaku untuk membantunya meneruskan keturunan Miko..." ujar Naruto.

"Ja, jadi... setelah itu...?" tanya Sakura.

"Setelah itu, orang-orang menyergapku agar menikahi Shion... Hari itu juga aku mengawininya...dan yaaah... aku yang mengambil keperawanannya dan juga memberikan anak... yah begitulah... aku tak tahu aku punya anak sampai aku mendengar Shion ingin bertemu denganku di kehamilannya yang sudah membesar. Aku menyesal tak menemaninya. Saat itu, aku terlalu... bodoh... kasihan anak ini harus kehilangan ibunya..." jawab Naruto dengan sendu. Yang mendengar hanya diam tak bergerak.

"Ayah..." erang gadis cantik di dekapan Naruto.

"Ada apa, Nami cayang?" tanya Naruto dengan suara manja. Gadis itu menggeliat dan meminta turun dari pangkuan ayahnya. Naruto mengerti itu dan segera melepaskan Nami. Terlihat Nami berusaha berdiri dengan tumpuan pada Naruto.

"Ibu..." ujar Nami sambil melihat sekeliling. Mencari seseorang yang dia sebut ibu.

"Ibu tak ada sayang... Ibu ada urusan... Nami main sama Ayah saja, ya?" sahut Naruto.

"Ayah... Nami cayang cama Ayah... Ibu..." ujar Nami sambil memeluk Naruto.

"Wah? Anak Ayah bisa berkata perkataan baru dengan baik ya... siapa yang mengajarimu sayang?" tanya Naruto dengan senyuman merekah di wajahnya.

"Ibu..." jawab Nami sambil tersenyum.

"Hahaha... anak Ayah memang pintar ya? Hehehe..." sahut Naruto. Keduanya pun tertawa bersama.

"Urm... Naruto... Kenapa tak kamu kenalkan anakmu ini pada kami? Dan... kenapa dia disembunyikan begini?" ujar Kiba.

"Aku sebenarnya ingin... hanya, Hinata mengatakan waktunya belum tepat... dia takut ayahnya marah..." jawab Naruto.

"Hai anak manis... siapa namamu?" tanya Sakura pada gadis berambut kuning dan bermata biru langit seperti Naruto. Hanya saja lekuk wajahnya mirip Shion.

"Namaku... Namikze Uzumaki Nami..." jawabnya.

"Nama yang manis... namaku Haruno Sakura..." ujar Sakura. Nami pun tersenyum mendapat teman baru.

"Hai... Aku Inuzuka Kiba dan ini Akamaru..." sahut Kiba. "woof woff!" gonggong akamaru.

"Aku Yamanaka Sai..." dengan senyum manis palsunya.

"Aku Yamanaka Ino... salam kenal adik manis..." dengan senyumnya sabil mencubit kecil pipi Nami.

"Aku Uchiha Sasuke... sahabat Ayahmu..." ucapnya sambil mengacak rambut Nami kecil. Nami pun tersenyum senang.

"Aku Nara Shikamaru... salam kenal ya gadis manis dan pintar.." ujar Shikamaru dengan senyumnya yang menawan. Jarang sekali loh Shikamaru begitu!

"Aku Akimichi Chouji... kau mau keripik kentang?" sahut Chouji seraya memberikan sedikit keripik kentang pada Nami. Nami menerimanya dan memakannya.

"Aburame Shino..." ujarnya sembari menyalami tangan gadis mungil itu.

"Hai gadis muda yang manis! Ayo bersemangat menjalani hidup!" seru Lee sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya yang dikepalkan ke atas. Nami terkikik mendengarnya.

"Kalian sekarang pilih saja kamar yang kalian mau... jangan lupa rapikan kembali tempat itu. Kasihan Hinata..." ujar Naruto. Semuanya mengangguk. Naruto pun menggendong Nami sampai ke kamarnya.

"Ayah... kenapa Ayah lama sekali?" tanya Nami sesampainya mereka di kamar Nami.

"Maaf ya... kamu kangen ya sama Ayah?" tanya Naruto.

"Iya..."ujar Nami sambil bergelayut manja disamping Naruto. Mereka merebahkan diri mereka.

"Hmm... Anak Ayah memang manis..." sahut Naruto seraya mengecup kening Nami.

"Ayah lelah?" tanya Nami.

"Iya... Nami... kamu pintar ya..." ujar Naruto.

"Hehe... Nami kan anak Ayah! Lagipula, Nami diajarkan oleh Ibu setiap hari... Nami sayang Ayah dan Ibu..." sahut Nami.

"Kamu hebat ya... umur kamu baru satu tahun lebih tapi bisa bicara fasih... benar-benar anakku!" seru naruto.

"Ayah..." ujar Nami seraya mengelus rambut Naruto lembut.

"Apa sayang?" tanya Naruto.

"Ayah lelah kan? Ayo tidur..." ucapnya.

"Iya... sini, Nami ayah peluk ya biar hangat..." ujar Naruto. Nami mengangguk. Mereka pun tertidur sambil berpelukan. Nami memejamkan matanya. Naruto tersenyum melihatnya. Mereka pun terlelap masuk ke alam mimpi masing-masing.

Sementara itu, diluar kamar mereka. Ada sembilan orang yang mengintip adegan itu.

"Hiks... Naruto... kau ayah sejati!" seru Lee dengan air mata mengalir di pipinya.

"Lee! Kau itu terlalu berlebihan..." ucap Sakura. Yang lainnya hanya menatap Lee dingin.

"Sekarang udah puas ngintipnya? Baiklah kita pembagian kamar... di rumah ini ada 5 kamar tersisa... Aku dengan Chouji, Kiba dengan Shino, Sakura sendiri, Sai dengan Ino, Sasuke dengan Lee... Baiklah... tempati tempat masing-masing..." ujar Shikamaru malas. Lalu, semuanya segera menuju kamar yang mereka tempati. Untuk mengantisipasi hari esok, mereka pun tertidur lelap.

"Naruto... hei! Bangunlah..." seru Kiba.

"Ngh..."

"Naruto! Kau mau telat?" seru Sakura.

"Emh..."

"Dobe..." ujar Sasuke.

"Ayah, bangun..."

"Ah.. iya sayang... ayah bangun... ayah bangun nih..." sahut Naruto. Lalu, dia beranjak dari tidurnya dan duduk di ranjangnya.

"Ayah... selamat pagi!" seru Nami.

"Pagi sayang..." jawab Naruto. Naruto pun mencium bibir Nami sekilas.

"Naruto... makanannya telah siap... ayo kita sarapan..." sahut Sakura. Naruto mengangguk dan menuntun Nami ke meja makan tempat semua sedang menunggu untuk sarapan.

"Lama..." sahut Shino yang telah duduk rapi di depan meja makan bersama Ino, Sai dan Chouji.

"Siapa yang masak?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku , Ino dan Shino..." ucap Sakura.

"Sepertinya enak..." sahut Naruto.

"Jangan sentuh makanannya! Cuci muka dan tanganmu dulu!" seru Sakura. Naruto pun mengerucutkan bibirnya seraya menyerahkan Nami pada Sakura. Lalu, dia melesat ke wastafel. Tak lama kemudian, dia kembali dengan tangan dan muka telah bersih. Mereka pun duduk di bangku masing-masing dan Naruto memimpin do'a makan mereka. Naruto menyuapi Nami dan dirinya. Terlihat sekali keakraban mereka berdua.

"Ada yang datang..." ujar Naruto.

"Siapa?" tanya Kiba.

"Chakranya... aku mengenalnya... ini... ini..." jawab Naruto dengan keringat dingin mengalir di pelipisnya. Otomatis itu membuat anggota yang makan sarapan itu heran dibuatnya. Namun, keheranan itu berhenti saat pintu rumah mereka saat ini diketuk. "Tidak mungkin..." lanjut Naruto saat dia mulai bangkit dari kursinya dan pergi melesat menuju pintu. Semua yang ada hanya bisa _sweatdrop _melihat kelakuannya.

"KAU!" seru Naruto cukup keras dari arah pintu depan. Membuat yang lainnya semakin penasaran. Namun, rasa penasaran itu tertutup tatkala melihat siapa yang datang ke ruang tamu.

"Anakku!" seru wanita berambut kuning panjang sepinggul itu. Dia segera menghampiri Nami yang sedang duduk menunggu Ayahnya kembali.

"Shi, Shion? Kau masih hidup?" tanya Sakura. Wajahnya menegang. Tak lama kemudian, datanglah Naruto menyusul Shion dari arah pintu depan.

"Shion? Bagaimana bisa? Saat itu bukankah..."kata-kata Naruto terputus saat Shion mengecup bibirnya lembut dan singkat.

"Bukan aku... saat itu, aku hanya disembunyikan tetua desa... terimakasih telah menjaga anak kita... siapa namamu?" tanya Shion pada Nami.

"Namaku Namikaze Uzumaki Nami... kamu siapa?" tanya Nami.

"Nami... ini Ibu..." ujar Shion.

"Ibu nami rambutnya warna indigo..." sahut Nami. Shion menatap Nami miris. Lalu, menatap Naruto dengan tajam.

"Aku menikah lagi... Aku kira kamu telah tiada. Saat itu.." ujar Naruto.

"Jelaskan pada Nami apa yang terjadi sebenarnya Naruto!" seru Shion kesal. Nadanya tinggi. Membuat Nami menangis.

"Ayaaaaahhhh..." ucap Nami disela isak tangisnya. Naruto pun mengambil Nami dari tangan Shion. Lalu, menenangkannya.

"Nami sayang... anak ayah tidak boleh cengeng ya..." sahut Naruto sambil mengusapi kepala Nami dalam dekapannya. Lalu, dia pun menghadap Shion. "Shion... saat ini waktunya tidak tepat... dia masih anak-anak... jangan bebani pikirannya. Aku juga tahu, sehari setelah kepergianku saat kita telah menikah waktu itu, kamu juga menikah dengan pria lain tanpa seizinku dan saat itu aku masih suamimu... beruntung, saat itu suamimu menyadari anak yang kau kandung itu anakku, sehingga dia memanggilku. Lalu, sesaat setelah kamu melahirkan, kamu disembunyikan tetua desa dan suamimu dan mereka semua mengatakan padaku bahwa kau telah meninggal... saat itu aku masih bodoh. Tapi, kini aku tahusegalanya. Semuanya... aku bisa melihat masa lalu..."ujar Naruto pada Shion dingin. Kepala Shion tertunduk. Pandangannya buram. Air mata mulai mengalir. Dia duduk terjongkok di depan Naruto. Memegang kaki Naruto sambil menangis menjadi-jadi.

"Maafkan aku Naruto..." ujar Shion.

"Kenapa kamu saat itu menjebakku menikahimu?" tanya Naruto semakin dingin.

"Aku hanya ingin mempunyai keturunan darimu... kau adalah pria hebat pertama yang aku temukan..." jawab Shion dengan isak tangisnya.

"Sudahlah... semuanya telah terjadi. Lagipula, aku menyayangi Nami. Pulanglah pada suamimu..." ucap Naruto. Kini nadanya hangat. Sangat menenangkan. Naruto pun membantu Shion untuk bangun dari duduknya. Mata mereka berpandangan. Tangan Shion membelai pipi Naruto. Jarak mereka sangat dekat. Hembusan nafas mereka menyatu.

"Maaf, Shion... ini tidak baik... disana ada suamimu yang menunggumu... kembalilah padanya... jangan kecewakan dia.. aku tak ingin melakukan apa yang telah suamimu itu lakukan padaku... aku tak akan merebutmu darinya. Kembalilah... aku do'akan kau bahagia dengannya..." ujar Naruto seraya memegang tangan Shion yang tadi memegang pipinya.

"Na, Naruto... bagaimana kalau aku memaksa?" tanya Shion. Air mata mulai jatuh.

"Maaf... aku pun sudah punya istri... ini tak baik..." jawab Naruto.

"Jadikan aku yang kedua..." ucap Shion.

"Kau gila... kembalilah... lupakan semua tentang kita ya... anggap aku hanyalah seorang yang pernah menghancurkanmu. Bencilah aku..." sahut Naruto.

"Ta, tapi... baiklah... hanya saja... maukah kau menyanyikan lagu untukku? Apa saja... aku dengar kau telah berguru pada Hachibi... malah kamu pernah membuat dan menyanyikan lagu untuk wargamu... hehe... beri aku satu..." pinta Shion seraya menghapus air matanya dan tersenyum pada Naruto.

"Boleh... hanya kali ini..." jawab Naruto hangat. Naruto pun terlihat berpikir. Lalu, mulutnya mulai terbuka dan melantunkan syair yang merdu...

_**Hey,Shion**_

_**Malam ini ku takkan datang**__**  
**__**Mencoba 'tuk berpaling sayang**__**  
**__**Dari cintamu**_

_**Hey,Shion**_

_**Malam ini ku takkan pulang**__**  
**__**Tak usah kau mencari aku,demi cintamu**_

_**Hadapilah ini**__**  
**__**Kisah kita takkan abadi**_

_**S'lamat tidur kekasih gelap ku  
S'moga cepat kau lupakan aku**__**  
**__**Kekasih sejatimu takkan pernah sanggup untuk melupakanmu**__**  
**__**S'lamat tidur kasih tak terungkap **__**  
**__**S'moga kau lupakan aku cepat**__**  
**__**Kekasih sejatimu takkan pernah sanggup untuk meninggalkanmu**_

_**Hey,Shion**__**  
**__**Jangan pernah panggil namaku**__**  
**__**Bila kita bertemu lagi**__**  
**__**Dilain hari**__**  
**__**Hadapilah ini**__**  
**__**Kisah kita takkan abadi**__**  
**_

"Na, Naruto..." Shion kembali menangis.

"Ayo... kembalilah pada kekasihmu... kita memang tidak ditakdirkan bersama... kau hanyalah klien ku..." ujar Naruto.

"Aku ingin membawa Nami..." ucap Shion berhenti menangis.

"Tidak..." jawab Naruto.

"Kenapa? Aku punya hak!" seru Shion.

"A, Ayah... siapa dia?" tanya Nami lagi pada Naruto.

"Dia ibumu yang lain... kau mau pergi bersamanya?" tanya Naruto pada Nami, hangat.

"Aku ingin sama ayah..." ujar Nami. Shion kembali berkaca-kaca. "Shion anak ayah yang tak pernah menangis... beda sama dia..." lanjutnya.

"Dengar, Shion? Hapuslah air matamu... jangan sesali yang sudah-sudah... hehehe..." sahut Naruto nyengir seraya menghapus air mata Shion. Nami juga ikut menghapus air mata Shion. Ibu kandungnya.

"Naruto..." sahut seseorang. Naruto pun mengerling. Ternyata disana ada Kiba dan yang lainnya. Hampir saja Naruto melupakan mereka.

"Oh, hai semuanya! Kenalkan... ini... mantan istriku..." ujar Naruto sendu. Melihat Naruto yang sendu, Shion segera menghapus air matanya cepat dan memperkenalkan diri.

"Namaku... Shion... aku penerus Miko saat ini... salam kenal..." seru Shion canggung. Semuanya kembali memperkenalkan diri. Kini mereka melanjutkan acara sarapan mereka ditambah Shion. Naruto, Shion dan Nami terlihat sangat akrab sekali. Membuat yang lainnya cemburu dibuatnya. Membuat yang lainnya ingin segera mempunyai keluarga.

"terimakasih, Naruto... semuanya... aku pergi dulu..." ujar Shion yang segera berbalik akan pergi setelah menyelesaikan sarapannya dan bermain sebentar bersama Nami.

"Ibu! Sampai jumpa!" seru Nami. Shion berbalik lagi menghadap Nami dan mereka berpelukan.

"Ibu akan merindukanmu..." sahut Shion.

"Nami juga..." jawab Nami. Shion pun pergi dengan cepat. Nami dan Naruto hanya melambaikan tangannya.

"Baiklah! Gadis Ayah... kamu harus mandi sayang... ayo kita mandi sama-sama!" seru Naruto sambil menggendong Nami dan mengayunkannya sambil berputar.

"Naruto... kapan kita berangkat?" tanya Shino.

"dua jam lagi..." jawab Naruto. "Kalian tak mau ikut? Ayolah... aku akan membuka onsen pribadi di halaman belakang rumah... ikuti aku!" seru Naruto berlari lebih dulu menuju ke belakang rumahnya dengan Nami di pangkuannya.

Sesampainya disana, naruto seperti membuat kolam dan mengisinya dengan air yang keluar dari dalam gunung yang ternyata terdapat air panas yang dialirkan ke kolam itu oleh Naruto. Semuanya pun mengambil alat-alat berendam masing-masing dan mereka semua berendam di kolam air hangat itu.

"Ayah... ayah mau pergi lagi?" tanya Nami pada Naruto setelah mereka selesai mandi dan waktu dua jam yang tersisa telah habis.

"Ya... Nami baik-baik ya... Ayah tak akan lama... Nami kembalilah ke kamar.. dan bermain bersama Kyuubi ya..." jawab Naruto.

"Baiklah Ayah..." ucap Nami. Nami pun segera pergi ke kamarnya.

"Naruto? Tak apa-apa anakmu dibiarkan bermain bersama kyuubi itu? Siluman rubah?" sahut Shikamaru tak percaya.

"Tak apa... hehehe... dia harus bisa..." ujar Naruto.

"Dasar dobe... sekarang mau kemana?" tanya Sasuke.

"Baiklah... ayo pergi..." sahut Naruto. Mereka semua keluar dari rumah itu dan rumah itu langsung lenyap tak berbekas. Lalu, semuanya berbalik arah dan pergi ke arah tujuan mereka. Katsugakure. Namun, sebelum mereka menjauh, Naruto memalingkan wajahnya ke arah dimana rumah tadi menghilang. '_Tunggu ayah, Nami...'_batinnya.

**BERSAMBUNG**

* * *

**YEAH! GIMANA? HALAAH... MAKIN ANCUR KAH?**

**SILAHKAN KRITIK DAN SARAN JUGA PERMINTAAN BILA TIDAK MEREPOTKAN... **

**HANYA KLIK REVIEW DIBAWAH INI!**

**CHAPTER SELANJUTNYA:**

**"Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi..."..."Tenanglah... disini masih ada aku... yang selalu ada disampingmu..."..."Sakura?"**

**THANKS FOR READ MY GAJE FIC! ^_^**


	5. Anak Bajak Laut

**LIGHT IS BACK!**

******Semua... maaf ya buat yang udah nunggu lama...**

******Akhir-akhir ini, Light sibuk dengan Persiapan Masa Orientasi yang seperti BULLYING! **

******Tapi, Beruntung, Light sempet bikin fic ini... hahaha... maaf ya, kalau sedikit meminjam chara dari anime lain.**

**Terus, Light minta maaf gak bisa balas review... Tapi, sungguh... Light udah baca REVIEWnya kok. Hehehe...**

**Silahkan...**

**

* * *

**

**NARUTO by MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**RATE : T**

**

* * *

**

**ANAK BAJAK LAUT**

"Naruto..." sahut wanita berambut pink pendek.

"Hmm? Ada apa Sakura?" tanya Naruto.

"Berapa lama lagi kita akan sampai di Katsugakure?" ucap Sakura sambil tetap melompati dahan-dahan.

"Tidak lama lagi..." ujar Naruto. Matanya masih fokus ke depan.

Saat ini, Konoha No Senshi sedang melanjutkan perjalanan mereka yang sempat tertunda semalam di kediaman Namikaze. Tapi, dengan begitu, mereka jadi sedikit mengetahui rahasia Hokagenya. Entah rahasia apalagi yang disembunyikan Naruto. Tetapi, mereka tak mau bertanya lebih jauh lagi. Bagaimanapun, semenyebalkan apapun Naruto, seceroboh apapun Naruto, dia tetaplah Hokagenya. Hokage mereka. Pemimpin mereka. Orang yang mereka hormati.

"Sampai..."sahut Naruto. Dia berhenti tepat di balik tembok besar yang menjulang tinggi. Anggota Konoha No Senshi lainnya pun ikut berhenti di belakang Naruto. "Baiklah... sesuai kesepakatan... Kita menyamar! Tak akan ada yang tahu kalau kita pakai tekhnik ninja... karena mereka sama sekali bukan ninja..." lanjut Naruto. Yang lainnya mengangguk dan segera melakukan penyamaran.

Naruto memakai kemeja putih berhiaskan dasi orang hitam dan memakai celana hitam panjang. Rambut di buat berantakan sehingga dia terlihat keren dengan image anak nakal.

Sasuke memakai kaos putih dibalut dengan jaket biru dan celana Jeans hitam.

Dan yang lainnya pun merubah penampilan mereka masing-masing. Ino dan Sai memakai pakaian yang memamerkan perut rata mereka.

"Baiklah! Kalau semua sudah siap... Ayo kita memasuki Katsugakure!" seru Naruto kembali menjadi Naruto ceroboh yang menggebu.

"Heh, dobe... bisakah kau tak berisik?" sahut Sasuke. Naruto yang merasa terhina hanya bisa mengerucutkan mulutnya kesal.

"Sudahlah Sasuke... Naruto..." ujar Sakura menengahi.

"Hahaha... sepertinya kau sudah tak tahan ingin pulang ya, Naruto? Ingin bertemu dengan Hinata kan? Lalu melakukan -pppiipp- dengan Hinata dan -ppiiip- sepanjang malam... sehingga kamu sekarang tidak bersikap dewasa lagi kan? Hahahaha..." sahut Sai dengan senyum palsunya.

"Kau...!" seru Naruto yang segera melempar pandangan membunuh pada Sai.

"Apa? Benar kan apa kataku? Hahaha..." ucap Sai. Dengan segera, beberapa orang menghentikan Naruto yang marah.

"Sai... jangan terlalu jujur seperti itu..." ujar Ino.

"Tidak apa-apa Ino..."sahut Sai dengan senyumnya yang palsu pula.

"Ino! Jangan kasih Sai jatah untuk satu minggu ini! Ini perintah!" seru Naruto dengan penampilan yang acak-acakan. Ino yang mendengarnya hanya _blushing _dan Sai hanya tersenyum pada Naruto.

"Hahaha... Tidak mungkin... Ino tak akan tahan, Naruto... lagipula..." ucap Sai terputus. Senyumnya kini berubah menjadi seringai tajam mengerikan. "Kalau Ino tak mau, kan masih ada kamu Naruto... Nah, sekarang kau mau memilih apa? SAIINO atau SAINARU?" lanjutnya. Naruto hanya bisa menelan ludah dan menatap 'ngeri' pada Sai. Keringat dingin mengucur.

"Ha... ENAK SAJA!"seru Naruto. Dia pun segera berlari ke arah gerbang Katsu. Namun, sebelum sampai ke arah gerbang, dia berhenti sejenak. "Tolong jangan membuat orang lain curiga pada kita!" seru Naruto. Semuanya hanya mengangguk. Naruto tersenyum puas dan melanjutkan jalannya.

"Heh anak muda! Mau kemana kau hah?" sahut seorang penjaga gerbang yang bertubuh besar dan berbentuk ikan.

"Hai... aku ingin bermain... hehehe... katanya disini ada banyak kapal bajak laut ya? Aku ingin menaikinya. Sepertinya menyenangkan!" ujar Naruto. Yang lainnya hanya _sweatdrop _melihatnya.

"Ooh... kau membawa banyak teman ya?" tanya penjaga itu.

"Iya... kan lebih seru kalau bermain bersamaan! Kau mau ikut bersama kami dan menjadi _guide _kami?" tanya Naruto dengan cengiran lebar di wajahnya.

"Huh... tak ada waktu bersamamu anak muda... aku lebih memilih menjaga gerbang ini.. pergilah..." sahut penjaga gerbangnya.

"Oh... terimakasih... boleh aku tahu namamu?" tanya Naruto dengan cengir kudanya yang semakin melebar sambil memberikan tangannya mengajak bersalaman. Penjaga itu pun menerima tangan Naruto dan menjabatnya.

"Aku Arlong... panglima terhebat..." ujarnya. Naruto tersenyum lalu menjabat tangan Arlong.

"Namaku..." sahut Naruto terputus karena suara bedebam keras menyelanya. BRAKK! BUGG! "Naruto..." lanjutnya seraya memperhatikan Arlong yang jatuh di depannya.

"Kau apakan dia?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Hanya membuat pelajaran..." ujar Naruto.

Mereka semua pun segera berjalan menjauhi gerbang tersebut. Penyamaran mereka berhasil. Tak ada yang mengenali. Konoha No Senshi memang hebat.

"Berhenti disini... Kita bagi kelompok. Baiklah... Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, Lee, Chouji... kalian semua kelompok 1. Ingat, tugas kalian adalah mencaritahu selama 3 hari melalu para perompak. Sedangkan sisanya. Aku, Shino, Kiba, Sai, Ino... akan mencaritahu selama 3 hari dari penduduk. Dan setelah 3 hari, kita akan berkumpul, memberi keterangan, menyelesaikan puzzle keterangan dan tak lama, kita akan menyerang... mengerti?" ujar Shikamaru panjang lebar.

"Dimana?" tanya Shino datar, dingin dan hanya sedikit tapi jelas.

"Naruto... kau beri sinyal pada kami. Kita berkumpul di kediamanmu yang tak terdeteksi... pakai ruang katak kedap suaramu..." ujar Shikamaru. Naruto mengangguk.

"Baiklah, ada pertanyaan?" tanya Shikamaru. Semua berpandangan. Menatap teman-teman mereka satu per satu. Mencari tahu siapa gerangan yang akan bertanya duluan.

"Err, Shikamaru..." sahut Naruto. Semua memandang Naruto. Heran. _'Tumben Naruto nanya?'_batin semuanya serempak.

"Apa?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Aku rasa... satu hari cukup..." ujar Naruto. Tangannya menggaruk bagian kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal. Semuanya memandang Naruto.

"Yah... terserah sih..." lanjut Naruto.

"Tiga hari adalah tercepat, Naruto..." sahut Sasuke.

"Baiklah, kita berpisah?" tanya Naruto. Semua mengangguk. Lalu, kedua kelompok itu pun berpisah. Naruto ke barat. Shikamaru ke timur. Mereka berjalan layaknya manusia biasa. Bukan ninja. Saling berkomunikasi dan bercakap-cakap seperti biasa. Tidak ada gelagat ninja dari mereka.

"Heh, kau! Orang berambut kuning duren! Kemari!" seru seorang pria pada Naruto.

"Aku?" tanya Naruto sembari mengarahkan telunjuknya ke mukanya.

"Iya kau! Kemari!" seru orang itu lagi. Naruto menatapnya bingung. Lalu, dia meninggalkan Sasuke dan yang lainnya. Lalu, berjalan menuju orang yang memanggilnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto setelah sampai kepada orang yang tadi memanggilnya.

"Kemarilah..." jawabnya. Dia menyuruh Naruto mengikutinya. Lalu, mereka sampai di depan sebuah bangunan yang banyak hiasan disana-sini. Gemerlapan dan terlihat... norak.

"Dimana ini?" tanya Naruto.

"Ini tempat hiburan yang menyenangkan... mau masuk?" tanya orang berambut hitam jabrik panjang itu.

"Tidak... kami sedang ada urusan..." cegah Sasuke yang bisa dengan tiba-tiba ada di dekat Naruto. Orang berambut hitam jabrik itu mengernyitkan alisnya. Menatap aneh pada Sasuke. Naruto yang menyadari kalau rahasia mereka hampir terbongkar segera memandang Sasuke horror.

"Sa, Sasuke? Kenapa kamu bisa ada di dekatku?" tanya Naruto. Alisnya ikut mengernyit. _'Dobe ini... dia pura-pura tak tahu... biarlah... acting yang bagus'_batin Sasuke.

"Aku mengikutimu. Ayo, yang lain menunggu!" Sasuke pun menyeret Naruto dan menghiraukan orang jabrik rambut hitam yang memanggil-manggil mereka.

"Teme! Kau tak perlu menarikku!" seru Naruto sesampainya mereka pada teman-teman mereka.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke seraya menatap Naruto. Naruto yang melihatnya langsung mencibir.

"Naruto BAKA! Kalau kamu tak ditarik Sasuke, kau pasti akan masuk kesana kan?" seru Sakura seraya memukul bahu Naruto. Membuat Naruto sedikit terpelanting dibuatnya.

"Iya Naruto! Kau itu masih mempunyai jiwa muda walau sudah punya istri! Yang tadi kau datangi itu bisa saja membuatmu pulang dengan istri baru!" seru Lee seraya mengepalkan tangannya ke arah langit dan kakinya dia lebarkan sedikit jongkok. Matanya menatap kepalan itu.

"Kraukks, yaah... kalau tak begitu, bukan Naruto namanya... kraukks kraukss.." sahut Chouji dengan tenang sambil tetap makan keripik kesukaannya. Naruto bangkit dan berjalan menuju ke arah Lee. Matanya yang tadi menyiratkan suasana biasa saja dan kekanakan, kini menatap mata Lee dengan tegas tanpa celah disana. Lee yang melihatnya, entah kenapa menjadi takut dan... err, merasakan sesuatu dari dalam diri Naruto. Sesuatu yang lain yang bisa dia lihat sebagai jiwa hokage Naruto.

"Aku tak akan seperti itu Lee... maksudku, aku tak mau seperti itu lagi..." ujar Naruto. Menatap lurus, tajam dan penuh makna pada Lee. Lee hanya bisa kembali menjadi seorang pria biasa yang tidak berlebihan dengan jiwa mudanya. Naruto berbalik memunggungi Lee berjalan beberapa langkah. Dan langkahnya berhenti untuk langkah yang ke empat.

"Kenapa diam? Ayo!" seru Naruto tanpa berbalik menatap teman-temannya dan melanjutkan kembali perjalanan. Lee yang merasa menjadi penyebab keheningan ini hanya merutuki dirinya sendiri. _'Dasar! Kenapa aku tak bisa punya jiwa masa muda yang kuat seperti Naruto? Dia benar-benar panutanku! Dan aku membuatnya marah...'_batinnya. matanya menerawang lemah ke tanah yang dia pijak.

Perjalanan itu pun menjadi hening. Sangat hening. Chouji tak lagi makan keripik seperti biasa. Sasuke yang hening menjadi lebih hening. Sakura yang biasanya memulai pembicaraan, sekarang diam dan menatap punggung Naruto sendu _'Benar-benar tak ada cinta lagi untukku...'_batinnya.

Perjalanan yang melelahkan dengan keheningan itu pun terhenti. Naruto sebagai ketuanya menghentikan langkahnya. Membuat semua yang mengikutinya ikut berhenti melangkah. Di tengah keheningan yang melanda. Di tengah keheningan sebuah daerah yang sepertinya orang-orang jarang datang kesana. Naruto menghentikan langkahnya dan terdiam beberapa menit. Lalu, tak lama kemudian, dia berbalik. Menatap satu per satu wajah teman-temannya dengan horror.

"Teman-teman..." ujar Naruto. Semuanya menatap Naruto tanpa bicara.

"Aku rasa..." lanjut Naruto. Yang lainnya menegak ludah kecuali Sasuke.

"Kita..." semuanya memandang Naruto. Pertanyaan muncul di benak mereka.

'_Sudah aku duga...'_batin Sasuke yang tak sebodoh yang lainnya.

"Tersesat..." sahut Naruto. Keringat dingin keluar dari pelipisnya.

"Huh..." respon Sasuke masih dengan gaya cool nya. Yang lainnya masih bengong.

Kriikkk... kriikkkk... kriikkk...

"NARUTOOOO!" seru Sakura yang langsung melayangkan tinjunya. Naruto menghindar dalam satu gerakan. Lee yang tadinya ketakutan sekarang malah jatuh telungkup di tanah. Matanya memilukan. Mulutnya menganga. Wajahnya terlihat kusam. Sedangkan Chouji kembali mengambil keripiknya dan memakannya dengan senyuman menghiasi wajahnya.

"Err, Naruto... kenapa kita satu kamar?" tanya Sakura.

"Tak apa-apa Sakura. Aku tak akan berbuat mesum padamu..." jawab Naruto.

"Tapi, kita kan tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi..." ujar Sakura.

"Ini untuk kebaikan semuanya... ya kan Lee?" sahut Naruto. Lee pun mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Ya! Kita harus pandai berhemat... hahaha" seru Lee. Sakura hanya menghela nafas. Beginilah jadinya kalau uang disimpan dan dikelola oleh Lee. Uang kelompok. Dia sangat irit. Jika merasa tak perlu, tak pernah ia keluarkan sedikitpun uang.

"Dobe, kau mau kemana sekarang?" tanya sasuke yang menyenderkan punggungnya di dinding.

"Aku mau pergi cari makanan... ada yang mau ikut?" sahut Naruto tak memperdulikan Sasuke.

"Aku mau! Ayo!" seru Chouji. Naruto nyengir lebar. Dan hendak beranjak dari tempatnya duduk di dekat jendela.

"Oke... ada lagi?" tanya Naruto.

"Tentu saja, aku akan ikut!" seru Lee. Naruto nyengir lagi.

"Sakura?" ucap Naruto seolah bertanya 'kau mau ikut tidak?'.

"Tidak..." jawab Sakura mantap. Naruto hanya mengangguk dan melenggang keluar kamar bersama Chouji dan Lee.

Pintu terbanting dan tertutup rapat. Menandakan orang yang baru saja keluar melewati pintu itu telah pergi.

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya menatap Sasuke yang terduduk lesu. Matanya menerawang ke arah langit-langit kamar. Sakura pun berjalan mendekati Sasuke.

"Sasuke? Kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Sakura. Wajahnya terlihat cemas.

"Tak apa..." jawab Sasuke. Nadanya berat. Mereka terdiam cukup lama.

"Oh ya, Sasuke... apa kau sudah makan? Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita makan?" tanya Sakura. Sasuke diam.

"Sasuke... bagaimana kalau kita pergi untuk sekedar mencari informasi? Kita pergi keluar sekalian menenangkan diri..." lanjut Sakura. Tak ada respon dari Sasuke. Tak menyerah, Sakura kembali berkata.

"Sasuke... apa kau sudah mandi? Bagaimana kalau..." ucap Sakura terhenti saat Sasuke menatapnya tajam.

"Diamlah... kau berisik... jangan pernah sok perhatian" ujar Sasuke berdesis. Sakura menundukan wajahnya. Hatinya pilu. Dadanya panas. Tubuhnya bergetat. Kepalanya berdenging.

Menangis.

"Kau menangis?" tanya Sasuke datar. Pertanyaan tersebut hampir sama dengan pernyataan. Sakura diam.

"Aku tak suka orang cengeng.." ujar Sasuke. Dia segera beranjak dari duduknya dan menghampiri pintu keluar kamar.

"Kenapa..." sahut Sakura dengan disertai isakannya. Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kenapa kau bersikap seperti itu padaku? Kau anggap aku apa? Kau tak menganggapku teman? Kau tak mencintaiku? Kau anggap apa penantianku hah?" serunya dengan isakan dan getaran pada setiap ucapannya. Sasuke menghela nafas, lalu, berjalan menuju tempat yang tadi ditempati Naruto.

"Aku menganggapmu teman, Sakura... dan aku tak menyuruhmu menungguku... bahkan aku sudah ucapkan terimakasih atas penantianmu itu..." jawab Sasuke datar.

"Lalu, cintaku?" tanya Sakura. Masih dengan isakannya.

"Maaf, aku tak pernah terpikirkan itu" jawab Sasuke datar.

"Ke, kenapa?" tanya Sakura. Dia menghapus air matanya dan dengan berani dia menatap Sasuke. Sasuke pun menatapnya. Sehingga mata mereka bertemu dalam jarak pandang mereka.

"Aku hanya tak menyukai cinta..." jawab Sasuke sendu. Sakura menatapnya heran.

"Aku yakin kau tak bodoh Sakura. Pembantaian keluargaku penyebabnya... " ujar Sasuke. Sakura terlihat berpikir untuk merespon. Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya keluar. Ke langit biru yang kini berawan indah.

"Cinta.. telah membuat keluargaku musnah... Cinta Ayahku, membuat banyak gejolak dalam per-shinobian... Cinta kakakku, telah membutakan matanya, dan demi cinta... kakakku dengan sengaja membantai keluarga sendiri..." ujar Sasuke. Seulas senyum getir terpampang di wajah tampannya. "Itulah mengapa aku tak menyukai cinta..." lanjutnya. Sakura termenung mendengarnya. Lalu, dia menghapus air mata yang membanjiri pipinya.

"Sasuke... kini, kita hidup dengan cinta..." sahut Sakura. Sasuke menatap Sakura.

"Aku tahu..." jawabnya. Lalu, kembali memandang hiruk pikuk daerah tempat sekarang dia berpijak. "Dobe" gumamnya.

"Benar... Naruto membawa cinta pada kita..." ujar Sakura. Sasuke tersenyum dan mendengus.

"Katakan apa yang kau mau..." ucap Sasuke. Tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari hiruk pikuk di bawahnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke..." ujar Sakura. Sasuke menatap Sakura. Alis sebelah kirinya terangkat. Lalu, matanya menutup. Bibirnya mengulas senyum. Lalu, kembali membuka matanya. Menatap lurus ke mata Sakura. Pesonanya memancar seketika.

"Kau tak mencintaiku... aku tahu itu..." ujar Sasuke. Sakura tersentak. Jantungnya berdegup kencang.

"Aku benar-benar mencintaimu sejak dulu!" seru Sakura.

"Dulu, kau memang mencintaiku... tapi, tidak sekarang Sakura..." ujar Sasuke.

"Kau.. tak percaya?" ucap Sakura getir.

"Kau tidak mencintaiku. Kau mencintai Naruto..." sahut Sasuke. Sakura yang tadinya mau berjalan ke arah Sasuke, kini, kembali terjatuh terduduk.

"Aku tahu itu, Sakura... aku tak sebodoh si Baka Dobe..." lanjut Sasuke.

"Kau bukannya mencintaiku. Kau hanya ingin memilikiku..." ujar Sasuke dengan penuh penekanan.

"Tapi, jangan pernah kau hancurkan keluarga Naruto..." bisik Sasuke tepat di telinga Sakura. Cepat. Itulah Sasuke. Ninja kelas 'S'. Dan Naruto adalah 'SSSS'.

"Teme!" seru Naruto yang langsung berhenti berjalan masuk ke kamar begitu melihat Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Ma, maaf... aku hanya ingin mengambil dompetku... err... silahkan dilanjutkan!" seru Naruto yang sedikit canggung melihat adegan tadi. Sasuke seperti mau mencium Sakura. Ya... seperti itu.

"Naruto, aku ikut..." ucap Sasuke. Naruto mengangguk dan segera berlari keluar.

"Sasuke! Tunggu! Aku juga..." ujar Sakura. Sasuke dan Sakura pun pergi mengikuti Naruto.

"Slurrrpp... em... nyam...Sakura, aku pikir kamu tidak ingin ikut..." ucap Naruto. Mereka kini sedang ada di kedai ramen terdekat. Dan tentu saja itu adalah pilihan Naruto.

"Naruto, mereka itu sedang terjangkit virus asmara! Biasalah penyakit masa muda... haaah..." seru Lee yang semangat dan kembali merajuk lagi. Bagaimana tidak? Sakura orang yang dia sukai lebih memilih bersama Sasuke. Begitulah pikirnya.

"Chouji! Kau sudah makan berapa mangkuk porsi jumbo hah?" tanya Sakura. Nadanya ditekan.

"Aku baru makan 7 porsi..." jawab Chouji sambil tetap makan dengan lahap.

"Kau ini! Itu sudah terlalu banyak! Bagaimana kalau kau sakit dan kita tak bisa melanjutkan misi?" bentak Sakura.

"Maaf... aku harus mengisi energiku..." jawab Chouji tanpa peduli Sakura. Sakura hanya menghela nafas dan mereka kembali makan siang.

Seperti biasa, Naruto dan Chouji sepertinya berlomba untuk makan terbanyak. Tapi, Naruto kini tak selahap dulu. Dia sekarang banyak menyisihkan uangnya untuk keluarganya. Mendengar ucapan Naruto tentang uang untuk keluarga membuat setiap teman sebaya yang dia ajak makan cekikikan mendengarnya. Seperti saat ini, Sasuke yang biasanya diam dan tak perduli, sekarang malah peduli. Bahkan tertawa.

"Kenapa, Teme?" tanya Naruto ketus.

"Hahaha... Dobe, salah kau sendiri yang ingin cepat menikah... hahahaha" seru Sasuke.

"Iya, Naruto... kau harusnya merasakan dulu masa muda! Kau bahkan mendahului Duru Gai!" seru Lee.

"Haha... Tapi, kan kalau istrinya Hinata tidak apa-apa..." sahut Chouji tetap dengan makanannya.

"Iya sih... aku senang kalau dengan Hinata... hahaha... aku kasih deh segalanya! hehehe" ujar Naruto. Tak menyadari Sakura yang tersenyum kecut di sebelahnya.

"Sakura kau sakit?" tanya Naruto pada Sakura. Sakura menggeleng dan langsung menjitak Naruto.

"Aaaw... sakit!" seru Naruto.

"Lagian kamu tiba-tiba sih!" Sakura menggerutu kesal.

"Maaf..." ujar Naruto. Yang lainnya tertawa. Tawa mereka terhenti tat kala Naruto berubah menjadi serius.

"Kenapa?" tanya Chouji. Naruto diam. Lalu, mulai membuka mulut seraya beranjak dari kursi.

"Hei, aku pergi dulu. Kalian tunggu saja disini..." Naruto pun bergegas. Yang lainnya hanya diam dan meneruskan makan mereka.

Lama mereka menunggu Naruto di kedai itu. Namun, Naruto tak kunjung datang. Merasa kesal, akhirnya, Sasuke dan yang lain memutuskan mencari Naruto bersamaan. Mereka mencari ke setiap pelosok dan keramaian. Mencari sesosok berambut kuning jabrik duren yang pasti gampang ditemukan. Tapi, aneh... sulit sekali saat ini menemukannya. Akhirnya mereka pun memutuskan untuk kembali ke tempat tinggal mereka sementara.

Alangkah terkejutnya mereka mendapati seseorang di dalamnya. Naruto yang sedari tadi mereka cari. Dia sekarang sedang tertidur dengan lelapnya di balik selimut di atas alas tidur.

"Naruto! Kau membuat kami khawatir dan kelelahan mencarimu!" seru Sakura. Dia segera menghampiri Naruto dan ingin memukulnya lagi sampai Naruto membalikan wajahnya terlebih dahulu. Tiba-tiba wajah Sakura memucat dan berhenti melangkah.

"Ka,kau kenapa?" tanya Sakura.

"Sst..." sahut Naruto. Lalu, dia pun beranjak dari tempatnya semula tidur. Dan di balik selimut, mereka semua melihat seorang anak kecil berambut hitam jabrik sedang tertidur lelap.

"Si, siapa dia?" tanya Sakura.

"Ah... dia anakmu ya! Dia mirip jabriknya denganmu!" seru Lee. Naruto menggeleng dan dia mengusap penuh kasih rambut anak itu.

"Aku merasakan sesuatu, entah kenapa aku dipertemukan dengan anak ini... dia ini berumur sekitar 7 tahun... tapi, sudah memiliki beban berat..." ujar Naruto. Yang lainnya hanya bisa cengok melihatnya.

"Dobe, kau ini serius jadi ayah ya..." sahut Sasuke datar.

"Hahaha..." Naruto hanya tertawa renyah mendengarnya.

"Naruto! Ceritakan padaku dong!" seru Chouji.

"Begini... sebenarnya..." Naruto pun mulai bercerita tentang pertemuan pertamanya dengan anak yang sekarang sedang tertidur itu.

**FLASHBACK : ON**

"Kenapa?" tanya Chouji. Naruto diam. Lalu, mulai membuka mulut seraya beranjak dari kursi.

"Hei, aku pergi dulu. Kalian tunggu saja disini..." Naruto pun bergegas. Yang lainnya hanya diam dan meneruskan makan mereka.

Naruto berjalan menyuri daerah yang menurutnya masih baru dia jamah. Tapi, entah kenapa, dia malah merasa kalau dia harus menyusuri desa itu.

"Hh... kenapa aku harus berjalan-jalan sendirian begini? Membosankan... tapi, Hinata sudah makan belum ya? Lalu, apa kyuubi sudah memberikan Nami makan? Awas saja kalau dia tidak mengurus Nami... akan aku beri dia pelajaran!" gumam Naruto. Lama Naruto berjalan, tapi, dia tidak menemukan hal berarti.

"Hah... kenapa aku harus kepancing omongan mereka sih? Sekarang aku jadi menghindar dari mereka dan malah berjalan seenaknya... kemana lagi ini arahnya..." gumam Naruto lagi. Dia terus saja bergumam berbicara sendiri. Sampai pada akhirnya, dia melihat banyak orang berkumpul. Sepertinya mereka mengelilingi sebuah lapangan. Penasaran, Naruto pun menghampirinya.

Alangkah terkejutnya Naruto tat kala melihat ada orang yang dieksekusi di sana. Dia melihat seorang pria berambut merah tengah disalib di tempat penyaliban di tengah lapangan. Ditubuhnya bisa dilihat banyak sayatan-sayatan dan banyak darah bermuncratan. Lalu, di perutnya, kini tengah menancap seilah pedang yang merupakan akhir dari hidupnya. Naruto yang melihatnya merasa marah dan puncak kemarahannya adalah saat dia melihat di sekitar lapangan itu, ada seorang anak yang dipegangi oleh warga sekitar. Dia bukan dipegangi biasa. Melainkan, dia diikat tangan dan kakinya. Dia dibiarkan telungkup tak berdaya di tanah. Mata anak itu memandangi pria yang disalib dengan pandangan nanar, penuh air mata. Dan mulutnya tak henti-hentinya berteriak. "AYAH! AYAH!" serunya. Nadanya pilu. Membuat semua orang yang ada di sekelilingnya langsung membantunya. Tapi, tidak ternyata. Semua hanya memandanginya dengan ketakutan.

"SIAPA LAGI YANG MAU MENJADI SEPERTI PEMBERONTAK INI?" seru seorang pria berambut panjang dengan pedang di tangan kanannya. Semua mata menatapnya dengan takut. Beberapa orang yang berada di belakang pria itu hanya tertawa renyah.

"Kalian lihat? Sesama bajak laut seperti kami yang memberontak dan membela kalian saja, kami berani mengeksekusinya... apalagi kalian? Ayo! Maju!" serunya lagi. Naruto bergetar mendengarnya. Bukan karena takut, tapi, marah. Dia ingin sekali langsung menghajar mereka. Namun, di sisi lain, dia tidak bisa. Mengingat misinya yang melibatkan teman-temannya. Dan keselamatan desa yang seharusnya dia bantu.

"AYAH! AYAAAHHH!" jerit anak itu lagi. Membuat Naruto semakin marah saja.

"Heh! Diam kau anak kecil!" seru pria yang tadi seraya menunjuknya dengan pedangnya. Beberapa orang di belakangnya segera menuju anak tadi dan membawanya dengan kasar ke hadapan pria tadi. Lalu, pria itu memutuskan ikatan yang ada di tangan dan kakinya. Anak itu segera bangkit dari tanah yang sedari tadi menjadi tempatnya terbaring lemah dan berlari menuju mayat yang disalib itu. Tangan kecilnya berusaha menggapai bagian tubuh mayat itu.

"Ayah... bangun ayah... Ayah kan kuat... ayah kan sudah berjanji ingin melindungi Luffy... Ayah! Bangun... Ayah... Ayah... Ay-yah... a, ayah... hiks hiks" ucap anak itu pilu disertai isakan dan cegukannya. Air mata sudah membasahi baju bagian atasnya sekarang. Lalu, tiba-tiba saja, pria berambut panjang tadi menghempaskan tubuh kecil itu ke tanah. Tubuh kecil tak berdaya itu benar-benar ringkih. Dia mencoba kembali bangkit. Saat dia hampir setengah duduk, tiba-tiba saja, mata pedang pria berambut panjang itu menghadapnya. Tepat di hadapan matanya. Membuat gerakan anak itu terhenti.

"Diamlah... bocah..." sahut pria itu. Dia mulai mengayunkan pedangnya ke atas. "Dan susul Ayahmu di alam sana... salahkan dirinya yang tak becus melindungimu!" seru pria itu. Pria itu pun mengayunkan pedangnya ke bawah. Hendak memotong tubuh anak itu menjadi dua. Anak itu hanya memejamkan matanya.

TRIIINGG! TSANG! BRUAAGGHH!

Naruto dengan cepat dan segera melindungi anak itu. Dia menghentikan pedang pria itu dengan kunainya. Menggesekan dan mengadukan kunainya dengan pedang itu. Membuat pedang itu terlepas dari penggunanya. Lalu, dengan sekali tendangan ringan, dia mampu menendang pria itu hingga jarak sekitar 100 meter. Tubuh pria itu menubruk beberapa orang yang ikut terjatuh bersamanya. Dari mulutnya dia mengeluarkan darah.

Naruto memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk membawa anak kecil yang kini pingsan di pangkuannya pergi dengan cepat. Menuju tempatnya tinggal saat ini.

**FLASHBACK : OFF**

"Yah... begitulah... aku pun bertemu dengan anak ini... lalu, sesampainya disini, aku membersihkannya dan bercerita dengannya. Memakaikannya baju milikku dan memberinya makan. Lalu, setelah dia kenyang dan tenang, dia pun tertidur..." ujar Naruto panjang lebar. Yang lain hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Lalu, nama 'anak itu' adalah Luffy?" tanya Sasuke.

"Yah... yang aku tahu sih Luffy... Dia sendiri yang ngomong gitu. Tapi, entar deh aku coba tanya lagi.." jawab Naruto.

"Err, Naruto... kamu yakin tak ada yang tahu aksimu itu?"tanya Sakura. Naruto nyengir dan menatap Sakura.

"Tentu!" seru Naruto dengan gaya ala guru Gai.

"Whoaaa... Naruto! Kau cocok seperti itu! Seperti GAI SENSEI!" seru Lee dengan beberapa penekanan yang berisik.

"Hehehe..." cengir Naruto sambil mengobrol bersama mereka. Tiba-tiba, Luffy melakukan gerakan yang membuat semuanya berhenti tertawa.  
"Engh..." erangnya saat dia mencoba membuka matanya. Naruto pun menatapnya dengan cemas.

"Hei Luffy! Bagaimana tidurmu?" tanya Naruto pada Luffy. Luffy pun bangun dan duduk di tempatnya tidur. Lalu, kepalanya dia tekuk ke bawah.

"Hei..." ucap Naruto seraya mengelus lembut kepala Luffy. Luffy menatap Naruto.

"Kak Naruto... Kenapa kalau orang berbuat baik itu selalu salah ya? Selalu dapat bencana..." ucapnya memulai perkataan. Naruto dengan setia memasang telinganya.

"Ibuku baik sekali... dia selalu saja memberi dan menolong orang yang kesusahan... bahkan orang yang baru saja membunuh Ayahku adalah salah seorang yang ditolong ibuku. Tapi, kenyataannya ibuku malah dieksekusi... Ayahku pun yang selalu membela orang lemah dan sangat kuat itu, malah dieksekusi. Padahal menurut ayah dan ibu... menolong adalah perbuatan terpuji. Apa itu salah?" tanya Luffy. Menatap Naruto lurus dan tajam ke arah matanya. Seakan ingin mendengar jawaban langsung dari Naruto. Naruto tersenyum mendengar pernyataan Luffy. Dia menghela nafas dan kembali membelai lembut rambut Luffy dan wajah Luffy.

"Luffy, dengarkan kakak... Orang tuamu tidak salah. Mereka adalah orang yang benar. Perbuatan mereka terpuji. Sayangnya,mereka berada dalam kelompok dan kehidupan tercela. Kehidupan yang salah mereka tempati. Dalam kehidupan mereka, orang baik adalah orang yang berbuat jahat. Jadi, dika mereka berbuat baik, maka mereka akan dianggap jahat. Kau mengerti, Luffy?"tanya Naruto setelah menjelaskan panjang lebar.

"Jadi, Luffy juga harus berbuat jahat seperti mereka?" tanya Luffy. Naruto menggeleng cepat.

"Tidak... Kau hanya harus hidup di lingkungan yang menganggap orang baik adalah orang yang berbuat baik seperti yang orang tuamu inginkan..." ujar Naruto. Lalu, dia tersenyum dan memamerkan giginya serat mengacak rambutnya. "Misalnya disini... bersama kami... hehehe kau mau?" tanya Naruto. Luffy terlihat berpikir. Akhirnya, dia mengangguk cepat. Luffy menyerahkan jari kelingkingnya. Naruto yang mengerti itu segera mengaitkan jadi keligkingnya dengan Luffy dan mereka saling mengaitkan jari kelingking. Keduanya tersenyum lebar. Dan tertawa terbahak. Sasuke, Sakura, Lee dan Chouji pun ikut tersenyum dan senang melihatnya.

**GIMANA? ADA YANG SALAH? MENYEDIHKAN? MEMUAKAN? JELEK? BURUK? BAGUS?**

**ADAKAH PERMINTAAN? SILAHKAN REVIEW JIKA MAU... **

**hehehe**

**THANKS**

**-diamondlight96-**


	6. Kepergian Sang Kekasih

**LIGHT IS BACK!**

**MAKASIH BUAT YANG UDAH REVIEW...**

**MAAF YA, MESKI DI FIC INI BANYAK CHARA GAJE, TAPI, GA ADA HUBUNGANNYA KOK... ITU CUMA NUMPANG NAMA DOANG.**

**KALAU KAYAK NASKAH DRAMA, BIARIN JUGA... SAYA KAN CUMA NULIS CERITA YANG JADI IMAJINASI SAYA...**

**SEBENARNYA BISA AJA SAYA CERITAIN, TAPI, SAYA TAKUT KEPANJANGAN KAYA SINETRON.**

**JADI, BAGI YANG BACA, KALIAN SEMUA HARUS BISA MENGIKUTI IMAJINASI SAYA. JANGAN LUPA DENGARKAN LAGU "PADI-KASIH TAK SAMPAI" UNTUK FIC INI.**

**

* * *

**

**RATE : T**

**NARUHINA,**

**ROMANCE, COMFORT, HURT**

**

* * *

**

**KEPERGIAN SEORANG KEKASIH**

"Kak Naru... mau kemana kita?" tanya seorang anak berambut hitam jabrik yang dibawah matanya terdapat jahitan bekas luka.

"Ikut saja..." jawab Naruto sembari menggendong Luffy di pundaknya. Yah, Kini, Naruto, dan yang lainnya sudah melewati masa 3 hari mereka dengan mencari info tentang bajak laut alias perompak yang menduduki daerah Katsu. Kebanyakan dari info itu mereka dapat dari Luffy. Dan, mereka juga jadi tahu, bekas luka yang ada di bawah mata kiri Luffy itu sengaja dibuat oleh Luffy agar orang tuanya mengizinkannya pergi berlayar menjadi bajak laut baik hati bersama ayahnya dan menumpas kejahatan.

Naruto sampai pada sebuah hutan. Di suatu tempat hutan itu, kini dilapisi pelindung katak oleh Naruto. Tak lama kemudian, dia pun segera memanggil kawan-kawannya dengan sinyal yang biasa dikirimkan sesama ninja. Dalam hal ini, Naruto menggunakan kekuatan alam untuk membantunya dalam mengirim sinyal keberadaan mereka pada kelompok Shikamaru.

"Tch... lama..." sahut Sasuke yang sudah menunggu kelompok Shikamaru dengan bosan.

"Sabarlah Sasuke..." ucap Chouji dengan terus memakan keripik kentangnya yang kemarin baru dia beli banyak di toko terdekat. Tak lama kemudian, Naruto beraksi. Dia mulai membuka pintu masuk pelindung kataknya dan dari sana, muncullah kelompok Shikamaru.

"Hei... Shikamaru... kau ini lama sekali!" seru Chouji.

"Maaf-maaf... Ino sedang ngidam aneh..." ujar Shikamaru. Kelompok Naruto cengok mendengarnya. Kecuali Chouji yang memang diam-diam suka menghubungi Shikamaru dan menginformasikan keadaan kelompoknya.

"NGIDAM?" seru Naruto dan Sakura bersamaan. Shikamaru hanya mengangguk. Mereka mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Ino dan Shikamaru yang tersenyum.

"Ngidam? Apa?" tanya Naruto yang sepertinya penasaran.

"Dia ngidam mandi di onsen bersamaku, Naruto... Kamu mau mandi bersamaku?" ujar Sai dengan senyum palsu yang lagi-lagi kini menghiasi wajahnya. Namun, tanpa diduga, Ino dengan berani memukul kepala Sai. Membuat Sai hampir jatuh.

"Ino!" seru Sai.

"Kamu jangan ngomong aneh-aneh! Aku gak anak kita kelak jadi aneh!"seru Ino. Yang lainnya hanya _sweatdrop. _Dan sekarang Ino menjadi lebih berani. Batin beberapa diantar mereka. Termasuk Naruto.

"Naruto! Itu siapa?" tanya Kiba menunjuk ke arah Luffy yang berdiri disamping Naruto.

"Dia Luffy... adik angkatku..." jawab Naruto sambil nyengir. Semuanya pun berkenalan seperti mereka berkenal dengan Nami sebelumnya.

"Baiklah Naruto, sekarang kita bicarakan saja masalah kita saat ini, kau sudah membuat keributan... Apa kau yakin tak ketahuan?" tanya Shikamaru. Naruto mengangguk.

"Aku yakin si Dobe ini ketahuan..." ujar Sasuke. Naruto men-death glare Sasuke. Sasuke hanya memasang tampang dinginnya. Membuat Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya. "Karena beberapa hari terkahir ini, mereka mengikuti kita dan aku yang membantai mereka. Aku rasa kita sudah ketahuan..." lanjut Sasuke. Tentu saja, reaksi mereka semua saat ini adalah membelalakan matanya lebar-lebar pada Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Sudah aku bilang... langsung habisi saja!" seru Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya. Semuanya menatap Naruto dengan pandangan yang sangat menusuk. Naruto hanya mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sesuatu dibawah sana yang menarik kemejanya. Luffy.

"Kak... Luffy lapar nih..." ujar Luffy sambil menarik kemeja Naruto.

"Sebentar... lagi rapat dulu. Kamu tunggu aja ya..." jawab Naruto. Luffy juga ikut mengerucutkan mulutnya seperti yang diperlihatkan Naruto barusan. "eh?" respon Naruto.

"Hah... Sudahlah... kita langsung serang saja... okay? Ini perintah!" seru Naruto. Yang lain pun hanya mengangguk. Siapa yang bisa menolak Naruto. Toh pemimpin mereka saat ini juga adalah Naruto.

"Err, Ino... kau jaga Nami dan Luffy saja ya di rumah Chakraku... Takutnya kandunganmu itu loh... masih muda..." ujar Naruto.

"Tapi..." belum sempat Ino selesai berbicara, Sai sudah memotongnya.

"Sudahlah... ikut saja apa kata ketua..." ucap Sai. Ino mengangguk dan Naruto pun mengeluarkan rumah chakra versi kecilnya. Luffy yang baru pertama melihatnya hanya menganga dan mengucapkan satu kata dengan lebay dan noraknya : "WAAAAHHH ~~ KEREEEENNN..." ucapnya.

Ino pun bergegas memasuki rumah itu, namun, Sai segera menariknya dan mencium bibirnya lembut. Lalu, mencium keningnya. "Jaga diri baik-baik..." ujar Sai dengan senyum tulus dan lembut untuk Ino. Ino mengangguk dan memasuki rumah itu.

Dengan langkah tegap dan pakaian ninja disertai emblemnya yang lengkap, Konoha No Senshi berjalan dengan arogan dan terpancar aura yang membuat lawan jenis mereka masing-masing tak tahan berteriak, menjerit dan ingin menghampiri mereka dibuatnya. Naruto dan Sakura berjalan paling depan. Diikuti Sasuke yang berjalan sendiri di belakang Naruto dan Sakura. Lalu, di belakang Sasuke ada Shikamaru, Lee dan Chouji. Dan dibarisan paling akhir ada Shino, Kiba dan Sai. Chouji tak lagi makan keripik kentang.

Mereka berjalan ke arah pelabuhan dengan sangat yakin akan menang. Saat mereka mulai dekat dengan pelabuhan, mereka dihadang beberapa orang yang bisa dipastikan bajak laut yang sangat ecek-ecek. Sangat mudah ditaklukan. Hanya dengan sekali injakan kaki Naruto ke tanah, maka, tanah pun membentuk sebuah tiang lebar yang menghantam puluhan bajak laut pangkat kecil yang mengakibatkan mereka terhempas keras bedebam ke atas tanah. Semuanya mengerang dan pingsan seketika disana. Terus saja mereka melakukan penyerangan, tapi, dengan sigap, Naruto mampu menghempaskan mereka. Yang lainnya hanya menonton.

Tibalah mereka pada bagian terdalam pelabuhan. Disana terdapat beberapa orang menakutkan. Jumlah mereka tepat sembilan orang. Disana terdapat pula rajanya. Akhirnya, Naruto dan yang lain memutuskan untuk melawan 1 vs 1.

Sasuke melawan pengendali pasir yang hampir sama dengan Gaara dan menamakan dirinya Taf, namun, yang ini tidak membawa guci.

Lee melawan seorang yang berotot besar sampai mukanya pun terlihat berotot. Dia menamakan dirinya Hakushu.

Shikamaru melawan seorang berambut pirang berduri dengan gigi menakutkan yang memperkenalkan diri bernama Hiruma. Mereka bertarung dengan banyak taktik menegangkan. Semua dan apapun yang dipikirkan Shikamaru, akhirnya bisa dengan mudah terbaca. Bahkan, taktik Hiruma lebih bagus lagi. Keringat dingin mengawali pertempuran dalam diam mereka.

Shino melawan orang berambut perak mirip Kakashi tetapi dengan stylish rambut berbeda. Dia tak memperkenalkan dirinya. Namun, Shino sempat mendengar orang yang bernama Hiruma itu memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Hitsugaya'. Okelah, akhirnya Shino yang tak mau repot, mengingatnya bernama Gaya.

Kiba melawan orang yang mengaku sebagai Don. Kemampuannya adalah mengubah tomat menjadi lahar. Selain itu, dia mempunyai pedang yang hampir sama dengan pedang milik Kisame dari Aktsuki. Bedanya pedang yang ini tidak menghisap chakra. Melainkan menghisap rasa senang lawannya dan menggantinya menjadi rasa sakit.

Sai melawan orang yang bisa membaca pikiran dan mengubah koin menjadi angin topan dan dia mengaku bernama Bijuu.

Sakura melawan seorang wanita bertubuh seksi, berdada besar, tinggi semampai, dan rambut panjang sebahu bernama Ise Nanao. Dia bisa mengubah udara menjadi gelembung dengan tongkatnya. Selain itu, dia juga bisa dengan mudah menggunakan pedangnya.

Chouji melawan orang yang mirip serigala... Namun, pesonanya sangat menggila. Namanya Koga. Dia mempunyai kemampuan yaitu mengeluarkan kekuatan super dari tangannya. Mirip sekali dengan kekuatan yang dimiliki Naruto. Mungkin bisa dibilang versi lain dari rasengan.

Sedangkan Naruto sendiri melawan orang bernama Gol D. Roger... dia adalah Raja Bajak Laut yang ditakuti banyak orang. Dan dia juga lah yang menjadi komando atas penyerangan besar-besaran ke daerah Katsu. Dia bisa mengendalikan angin dan air. Dia juga bisa dengan mudah melakukan teleportasi. Dia punya kemampuan mengobati dirinya dan memberikan rasa sakit yang dihisap tubuhnya pada orang lain. Tak hanya itu, tangannya juga bisa mengeluarkan api. Belum lagi, dia dapat mengubah tanah menjadi bola besi dan mengubah air menjadi api. Naruto sedikit kewalahan dibuatnya. Jujur saja, dia bukan ninja. Dan kekuatannya bukan menggunakan chakra. Benar-benar merepotkan.

Semua bertarung dengan sengit. Mereka sangat tidak menyangka, pertarungan akan sangat sesulit ini.

Pertarungan yang benar-benar sengit dan juga sulit dialami oleh Naruto yang melawan Roger. Roger benar-benar seperti dewa. Sebenarnya, Naruto sama sekali belum mengeluarkan satu pun kemampuan tingkat 'S'. Dia merasa tidak bisa melawan hal seperti itu pada rakyat biasa. Terlebih dia bukan ninja. Dia masih punya rasa iba. Roger yang suka pertarungan besar-besaran sangat tidak menyukai bertarung dengan Naruto yang terlihat pasif dan banyak bicara (baca: ceramah). Maka, dia pun menghentikan aksinya.

"Huh, kenapa berhenti?" tanya Naruto heran. Mendapati lawannya berhenti menyerangnya lagi. Kini mereka berdiri dalam diam di pesisir pantai. Pakaian yang mereka kenakan berkobar diterpa hembusan angin laut.

"Tak seru melawanmu!" seru Roger.

"Aku sudah bilang baik-baik... lebih baik kau pergi tinggalkan daerah ini..." sahut Naruto serius. Roger memandang Naruto. Lalu, tawanya membuncah.

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto.

"Hahahaha... Kau ini! Aku tahu dari anak buahku, kau mengambil anak si pengkhianat ya? Lalu, menyerang beberapa anak buahku? Ahahah... berani sekali kau!" seru Roger. Suaranya menakutkan dan berat.

"Jadi, kau tahu ya?" tanya Naruto.

"Tentu saja... dan aku sudah menyelidikimu lebih jauh... lalu, aku mendapat satu hal..." jawab Roger. Naruto mengernyitkan alisnya. _'Apalagi ini?'_batin Naruto. Roger bertepuk tangan setelah itu, muncullah beberapa orang. Sepertinya mereka anak buah Roger. Lalu, mereka membawa seseorang. Orang itu digotong oleh mereka. Seluruh tubuhnya dari atas sampai bawah tertutupi kain hitam. Lalu, mereka berhenti tepat di belakang Roger. Orang yang ditutupi kain itu diberdirikan dengan paksa. _'Perasaanku tak enak'_batin Naruto. Roger pun balik ke belakang orang tertutup Kain itu. Lalu, dalam satu kali tarikan, dia menyibakan kain itu. Dada Naruto berdegup kencang. Darahnya naik ke ubun-ubun. Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar dan memerah.

"Aku tahu... Kau memiliki istri yang sedang hamil muda... istri yang manis..." ujar Roger. Dari dalam kain itu, tampaklah seorang wanita berambut indigo panjang yang sangat Naruto kenal. Wajahnya berwarna putih dengan mata lavender. Mulutnya disumpal dengan kain kotor. Dari dalam matanya yang selalu menampakan kejujuran, kini menampakan kesakitan. Tubuhnya bergetar. Rambutnya acak-acakan. Wajahnya kumal. Malaikat manis yang selalu dia jaga, dia rawat dan dia sayang... Kini, dengan semena-mena ditelantarkan dan disederajatkan dengan sampah. "Ouh, maaf... silahkan berbicara pada suamimu tercinta itu... manis..." ucap Roger tepat di dekat telinga Hinata. Dia membuang kain kotor yang menyumpal mulut Hinata.

"Na,Naruto..." sahut Hinata disertai isak tangisnya. Matanya menatap Naruto pilu. Naruto menatap mata Hinata dan tubuh Hinata. Hatinya kini tersayat. Naruto menangis dalam diam. Lebih tepatnya, air mata Naruto keluar dengan sendirinya.

"Wah wah ~~ ada drama gratis nih... hahaha... sang HOKAGE pun sekarang menjadi lemah ya..." ujar Roger. Naruto tetap diam tak bergerak. Dia masih syok dengan apa yang baru saja dia lihat. Lalu, tak lama kemudian, tubuhnya mulai merespon.

"Jangan pernah sakiti Hinata!" seru Naruto dengan suara rendah dan nada mengancam. Mendengarnya, Roger makin tertawa puas.

"Oh ya? Wah... aku tak bisa janji... kekekeke... Hinata ya... bagus. Ayo kita bersenang-senang..." sahut Roger seraya menyentuh wajah Hinata. Hinata mengerang kesakitan. Roger semakin menyeringai lebar dibuatnya. Apalagi saat Naruto berteriak dan segera melakukan penyerangan pada Roger. Roger segera menghindar dan menikmati pertarungan. Walaupun tubuhnya terluka, tapi, inilah yang Roger inginkan. Mengiginkan pertarungan sebenarnya dengan Naruto.

Hinata tak bisa bergerak. Dia diikat dengan tali penyerap chakra. Sedangkan di sisi lain, Naruto tak bisa menyelamatkannya. Mengingat dia sedang berusaha melawan Roger untuk menyelamatkannya.

Naruto kini telah dalam bentuk Sannin. Amarahnya dia jadikan semangat api untuk menang. Berkali-kali dia menghajar Roger. Namun, Roger bangkit kembali. Dia bisa menyembuhkan dirinya sendiri. Dan kesakitan juga penyakit itu dia salurkan pada Hinata. Membuat Hinata kembali mengerang. Merasa hal itu membuat Hinata tersiksa, Naruto menghentikan serangannya. Dia berjalan mendekati Roger tanpa tameng apapun. Roger melancarkan serangan padanya, namun, hanya ditangkis saja. Merasa jenuh, akhirnya Roger memutuskan untuk berbalik dan teleportasi ke dekat Hinata. Dia membawa pedangnya yang hendak dia tusukan ke arah perut Hinata. Pedang itu bukan pedang biasa. Telah dilumuri racun mematikan yang sangat mematikan yang diramu secara khusus oleh Roger.

"HINATA!" seru Naruto. Hinata hanya membelalakan matanya menatap pedang di hadapannya. Keringat dingin menghiasi tubuhnya.

CRASSH! CRAAATTT!

Naruto memegang bilah pedang itu. Lalu, menggenggamnya erat. Menahannya agar tak mengenai Hinata. Roger yang melihatnya segera menarik pedangnya. Bahkan pedangnya itu ditarik dan didorong oleh Roger. Naruto mengeratkan pegangannya walau rasanya sakit tersayat dan ngilu. Bagian tajam pedangnya bertemu dengan tulang telapak tangan Naruto. Ya... Tangan Naruto kini sobek. Tulangnya terlihat. Lalu, dengan cepat, Naruto menarik pedangnya dan menghempaskan tubuh Roger dengan rasengan dari kagebunshin Naruto yang dibuat sebelumnya dan muncul dari dalam tanah. Membuat Roger terbang ke atas dan terhempas ke bumi.

"A, apa yang kau lakukan?" bentak Roger. Beberapa tulangnya kini tengah remuk.

"Naruto!" seru Hinata. Dia segera melepaskan cengkeraman Roger dan memeluk Naruto.

"Ouugh..." ucap Naruto terbatuk. Darah mengalir deras dari tangan kanannya.

"Na, Naruto... kau tak apa?" tanya Hinata. Naruto menatap Hinata. Senyum mengembang di wajahnya.

"Hahaha... aku tak apa, Hinata..." ujar Naruto. Tangan kirinya yang bebas dari darah membelai lembut wajah Hinata. Mereka pun berpelukan dalam keadaan berdiri.

"Naruto... jangan melakukan hal seperti tadi lagi..." ujar Hinata terisak. Naruto memejamkan matanya dan mencium ubun-ubun Hinata. Menyesap lembut aromanya.

"Ya... maaf sayang... aku tak ingin kehilanganmu dan calon anak kita..." jawab Naruto. Hinata mengeratkan pelukannya. Hinata makin menjerit di pelukan Naruto. "Sst... sudahlah..." ucap Naruto menenangkan. Lalu, tanpa Hinata sadari, Roger telah bangkit kembali. Dia kembali ingin menyerang Naruto. Naruto yang melihatnya segera menghentakan kakinya ke tanah. Seketika, tanah di bawah Roger membelah dan dia masuk ke dalamnya. Lalu, Naruto segera menutup tanah itu. Roger mati. Teriakan memilukan hanya didengar Naruto. Diredam oleh tanah.

Hinata masih dalam pelukan Naruto. Naruto senang kini dia bisa bersama Hinata lagi. Namun, sekarang... saat ini... dia merasakan sesuatu yang janggal. Hinata tak bergerak! Lalu, dia pun mencoba melihat Hinata. Mencari tahu apa yang terjadi terhadap istrinya itu.

"Hinata?" sahut Naruto melihat Hinata yang memejamkan matanya. Bibirnya tersenyum hangat.

"Hinata?" sahut Naruto lagi. Mencoba mencari respon dari Hinata.

"HINATA?" seru Naruto seraya mengguncang tubuh Hinata. Tetap tak ada respon. Dia mencoba untuk mendengar detak jantung Hinata. Didekatkan telinganya pada dada kiri Hinata. Tepat di jantungnya. Tak ada. Dia tak percaya. Dia segera mendengarkan nafas Hinata. Tak ada.

"Aaah... Hinata... Jangan membuatku tertawa..." ucap Naruto seraya duduk di tanah pijakannya dan menyimpan Hinata di pangkuannya. Matanya menatap Hinata nanar. Matanya memerah menahan tangis.

"HINATA! SEKARANG AKU MARAH PADAMU! APA YANG TERJADI JELASKAN PADAKU! HINATA!" seru Naruto. Sepertinya dia sudah mulai frustasi karena tak menemukan tanda kehidupan dalam diri istrinya.

"HINATA!" seru Naruto dengan suara menggelegar. Setelah itu, petir menyambar-nyambar dan hujan pun turun dengan deras. Mengaburkan air mata Naruto yang mengalir tak kalah deras dengan air hujan yang menghantam tubuhnya. Dia memeluk erat tubuhnya. Tubuh kekasihnya. Tubuh Hinatanya. Tubuh istrinya. Tubuh seseorang yang dia titipi tulang rusuknya. Tak dia pikirkan rasa sakit yang menyerang tubuhnya. Dalam pikirannya hanya ada HINATAnya... Cahayanya... Tanpa cahayanya... seorang matahari seperti Naruto akan redup. Tak ada artinya matahari yang tak bercahaya. Yang ada hanya kekelaman.

Sasuke, Shikamaru dan yang lainnya menatap Naruto dan Hinata nanar. Mereka berusaha meringankan rasa sakit Naruto dengan dukungannya. Walaupun mereka sendiri merasa sakit dengan luka mereka yang juga pasti sangat besar.

"Hinata... Hinata... Kau berbohong padaku... kau berbohong padaku... Hinata.. mana janjimu? Hinata..." hanya itu yang Naruto gumamkan dalam gemericik hujan yang jatuh menerpa bumi, dirinya, Hinata, dan teman-temannya.

"Namikaze Uzumaki Hinata... merupakan putri dari keluarga Hyuuga. Istri dari Hokage ke 7, Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto. Seorang wanita baik hati, ramah, periang dan penyayang. Semoga kau tenang di alam sana. Semoga semua bebanmu di dunia ini tak ada yang memberatkanmu pergi ke alamnya..." ujar seorang tetua desa.

Semua yang hadir memakai pakaian hitam-hitam. Tak terkecuali Naruto. Dia juga memakai pakaian hitam-hitam. Hadir di sana seluruh penduduk desa Konoha tanpa terkecuali. Semua teman, saudara dan sahabat datang mengunjungi. Bahkan relasi Konoha seperti Suna dan Katsu ikut mengunjungi. Kini, Naruto lah yang akan memulai penebaran bunga di atas nisan Hinata. Di atas gundukan tanah yang saat ini merupakan tempat tinggal terakhir Hinata.

"Hinata..." ucap Naruto. Semua yang hadir diam tak bersuara.

"Andai saja saat itu, aku menyembunyikanmu... sehingga kau tak perlu diculik dan dibunuh oleh Roger. Andai saja waktu itu kau melawan Roger dan tak memberikan seluruh chakramu untuk melindungi dari segala kemungkinan terburuk calon bayi kita... Mungkin jiwamu juga tak akan ikut remuk bersama Roger..." ucap Naruto lirih. Matanya memandangi foto Hinata yang sedang tersenyum.

"Huh... Kau pasti akan mengatakan padaku, bahwa aku jangan pernah menyesali semuanya... kau terlalu baik Hinata... hal itulah yang membuatku mencintaimu..."matanya menatap sendu kuburan Hinata.

"Hinata... aku tak tahu kenapa sampai saat ini, aku harus tetap hidup. Kenapa aku tak dibiarkan pergi menemanimu, Hinata?" tubuhnya bergetar. Air matanya menetes.

"Istriku... kau tahu, aku tak mungkin bisa hidup tenang dan hidup dengan penuh cahaya lagi tanpamu... Kaulah cahayaku... Kau penyemangat hidupku... Kau adalah orang yang berarti bagiku..."isaknya. kini, tubuhnya sudah limbung dan tak menanggapi keinginan Naruto.

"Istriku yang tersayang... Namikaze Uzumaki Hinata... Terimakasih atas cintamu, kasih sayangmu, perhatianmu, hatimu, seluruhnya... juga, hidupmu... kau berarti bagiku..."tangis Naruto membuncah. Dalam setiap kata-katanya terdapat rasa sakit yang terselip. Tubuhnya kini berbari di dekat kuburan Hinata. Memeluk gundukan tanah itu. Seakan sedang berhadapan denga Hinatanya.

"Kau merasa aku adalah orang yang pantas dicontoh... orang terbaik. Tapi, aku ini... sebenarnya... tak bisa hidup tanpamu... Hinata... istirahatlah dengan tenang Hinata..." tangisannya kini tak lagi mengeluarkan air mata. Tapi, hatinya sakit. Yah... air matanya telah habis.

"Dan terimakasih telah menyelamatkan anak kita... jadilah bintangku Hinata... Sinari aku..." ucap Naruto. Dia bangkit dan berjalan menuju nisan yang bertuliskan nama Hinata. Mengusapnya pelan dan mengecup nisan itu syahdu. Semua yang datang merasa sakit melihat pemandangan itu. Ya... kesedihan hokagenya... orang yang disayanginya... adalah kesedihan mereka juga. Semua ikut terisak melihat pemandangan itu.

Lalu, di atas langit, tampak layar besar seperti yang telah tampak sebelum-sebelumnya. Disana, terdapat Hinata kecil yang selalu mengintip Naruto berlatih. Hinata kecil yang selalu mengantar kepergian Naruto dari desa dengan sembunyi di balik tiang. Hinata remaja yang selalu menunggu kepulangan Naruto. Hinata dewasa yang menunggu kepulangan sang suami, Naruto. Mengantarkan makanan padanya. Bermesraan dengannya dan menjadi sandarannya.

_**Indah..**__**  
**__**Terasa indah..**__**  
**__**Bila kita terbuai dalam alunan cinta..**__**  
**__**Sedapat mungkin terciptakan rasa..**__**  
**__**Keinginan saling memiliki**___

_**Namun bila,**__**  
**__**Itu semua dapat terwujud**__**  
**__**Dalam satu ikatan cinta**__**  
**__**Tak semudah seperti yang pernah terbayang..**__**  
**__**Menyatukan perasaan...**___

_**Tetaplah menjadi bintang dilangit**__**  
**__**Agar cinta kita akan abadi**__**  
**__**Biarlah sinarmu tetap menyinari alam ini,**__**  
**__**Agar menjadi saksi cinta kita**__**  
**__**Berdua...**__**  
**__**Berdua..**___

_**Sudah..**__**  
**__**Lambat sudah...**__**  
**__**Kini semua harus berakhir**__**  
**__**Mungkin inilah jalan yang terbaik**__**  
**__**Dan kita mesti relakan kenyataan ini**__**  
**_

Gumam Naruto. Menyanyikan sebuah lagu yang menyayat hati dan jiwa.

Nami yang melihatnya segera menghampiri Ayahnya. Memeluknya erat. Kini, Naruto menangis lagi di dalam dekapan Nami. Nami ikut menangis.

"Ayah... i,ibu..." ujar Nami di sela isakannya.

"Ibu telah menghadap Tuhan sayang... sst... sudah..." jawab Naruto.

"Ka, kapan ibu kembali ayah? Kapan? Nami ingin bertemu ibu lagi... Nami ingin belajar lagi sama ibu... Nami sayang sama ibu... Ibu marah ya sama Nami gara-gara Nami gak mau makan sendiri? Ini Nami yang salah ya..." ujar Nami dengan tangisnya yang makin keras.

"Tidak Nami... bukan salah Nami..." jawab Naruto. Luffy yang melihatnya segera mendekati Naruto. Naruto yang melihatnya segera merengkuh Luffy ikut dalam pelukannya. Setelah itu, Naruto menggendong mereka berdua. Dia membungkuk sebentar pada para pelayat. Juga pada ayah mertuanya. Dia tersenyum memaksakan dan pergi melenggang bersama Luffy dan Nami.

Suara alat-alat rumah sakit kini semakin menggema di ruangan yang ditempati Naruto.

Ya... Naruto kini terbaring lemah di rumah Sakit. Sudah 4 hari dia terbaring.

Setelah pulang dari pemakaman, racun dari Roger telah menyebar dalam tubuhnya. Jika saja, saat itu tak ada Sasuke dan Sakura yang sengaja mengikutinya dalam jauh, dan segera membawanya ke rumah sakit begitu dia ambruk. Mungkin hokage ke 7 ini akan mati saat itu juga.

Para tetua tentu saja risih dan segera mengadakan rapat untuk mengganti Naruto. Namun, ternyata Konoha No Senshi dan para pemuda pemudi di Konoha menolak usulan tetua itu. Terutama Sasuke.

"Sudah saatnya anak muda yang memimpin... Saat ini, tetua seperti kalian hanya boleh menjadi penasihat..." ucap Sasuke dingin dan tajam.

"Tak ada seorang pun yang boleh meremehkan Kak Naruto!" seru Konohamaru.

"Yah, Asuma sendiri pernah bilang padaku, saat ini, rajanya adalah generasi baru... generasi muda..." sahut Shikamaru.

"Kalian...! lalu, siapa yang akan memimpin jika Naruto tetap terbaring?" bentak salah satu tetua dalam rapat itu.

"Kami semua... jangan remehkan kami. Bahkan, kami sering dipercayai Naruto dibanding kalian, wahai orang tua bangkotan..." ujar Sai seenak ceplosnya. Tetua-tetua itu hanya bisa diam dan mengangguk. Rapat selesai dengan hasil Naruto tetap menjadi Hokage sampai dia mati.

"Kak Sakura... bagaimana keadaan Kak Naruto?" tanya Luffy. Sekarang dia sedang berjalan beriringan bersama Sakura, Nami dan beberapa Konoha No Senshi lainnya.

"Dia baik..." jawab Sakura berbohong. Luffy pun menunduk.

"Ini semua karena aku..." ujar Luffy lirih. Sakura mengehentikan langkahnya diikuti yang lainnya dan memandang Luffy.

"Tidak kok... Tak ada yang salah disini... Ayo, kita jenguk Naruto..." jawab Sakura ceria. Mereka semua pun melenggang menuju rumah sakit Konoha.

"Diamana aku? Kenapa disini gelap semua?" tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri. Dia sekarang berada di tempat yang seluruhnya gelap. Gelap gulita dan tak tampak seorang pun bahkan secercah cahaya pun disana. _'Aku telah mati...'_batinnya. bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum yang menusuk. Senyuman tergetir.

"Kau belum boleh mati... Kau masih punya tugas di dunia... kau juga masih punya anak yang harus kau besarkan... apa kau tega melihat anakmu hidup tanpa belaian kasih orangtua? Sepertimu? Lagipula, anak yang berada dalam tabung itu... yang diselamatkan Hinata... apa kau melupakannya?" ujar suatu suara yang menggelegar. Naruto tertegun mendengarnya. Memang benar. Dan dia juga belum bisa menyatukan kerajaan-kerajaan besar. Juga dunia perninjaan. Apalagi anaknya yang masih sangat kecil-kecil.

"Lalu, aku harus melakukan apa? Apa aku bisa melawan takdir...?" tanya Naruto ragu.

"Ada pilihan yang harus kau pilih..." ujar suara itu.

"Katakan padaku..." sahut Naruto serius.

**bersambung**

**Apa yang akan terjadi pada Naruto selanjutnya?**

**Akankah dia kembali menjadi Naruto yang biasa?**

**Akankah dia tetap sendiri tanpa pendamping? Atau ada seseorang yang kelak akan mendampinginya?**

**thanks for reading my fic**

**diamondlight96**


	7. Kenyataan dibalik kematian Kekasih

**LIGHT IS BACK!**

**Hadooh... menakutkan sekali di chapter kemarin banyak FLAME... :((**

**Ga apa-apa deh,, buat pelajaran tersendiri.**

**Err, Tapi, Maaf ya... Wahai READERS...**

**Sebenarnya, cerita kemarin kan memang aneh ya? menimbulkan banyak pertanyaan... dan FLAME.**

**Tapi, Light itu pengennya ngasih tau kenyataannya di chapter ini.**

**Juga... Chara dari anime lain itu, bukan untuk ngikut disini... Cuma ngikut nama sama wajahnya aja disini...**

**Biarlah, ini salah saya ga ngasih kunci buat chapter ini...**

**Oke... silahkan baca lagi ya... maaf telat dan lama... :)**

**

* * *

**

**RATE : T**

**NARUHINA**

**KENYATAAN DALAM KEHIDUPAN**

**

* * *

**

"Nona Hinata... Nona mau saya siapkan apa?" tanya seorang pria berambut panjang.

"Kak Neji... sudah pernah aku bilang berapa kali kalau aku tak mau dipanggil seperti itu? Panggil aku Hinata saja ya?" sahut seorang wanita berambut panjang indigo bermata lavender. Sang pria terlihat berpikir. Alisnya bertautan. Matanya menatap lurus wanita di depannya itu. Lalu, tak lama kemudian, mata tak berpupil itu menutup disertai helaan nafas empunya.

"Haaah... baiklah Hinata... Kau bisa panggil aku apapun yang kau mau kau bisa minta padaku. Jangan sampai Naruto marah padaku gara-gara aku tak bisa menjagamu dengan baik, Hinata..." ujar Neji. Hinata terkikik mendengar ucapan kakak sepupunya itu. Hinata mengangguk mengiyakan. Neji pun sedikit tersenyum dan dia pamit pergi ke kantor hokage untuk melaksanakan pekerjaan berikutnya. Pekerjaannya menggantikan tugas Naruto sementara. Yaitu, sebagai hokage di Konohagakure.

Neji berjalan menuju kantor hokage sampai di tengah jalan dia bertemu dengan seorang wanita berambut cepol dua. Neji sejenak menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap wanita yang dia kenal sebagai sahabatnya yang bernama Tenten. Dia terlihat berbeda. Pakaiannya tidak seperti biasanya. Merasa diperhatikan, wanita bernama Tenten itu tersipu malu. Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak malu ditatap seperti itu oleh orang yang disukai. Orang yang dicintai.

"A..err... Neji... ada apa?" tanya Tenten salting. Tubuhnya benar-benar tak merespon apa yang tenten inginkan. Sebenarnya Tenten ingin pergi dari tempat itu sesegera mungkin. Namun, tatapan Neji seakan mengikat dan menahannya agar tak pergi dari tempatnya berpijak saat ini.

Neji tetap menatap Tenten lurus dan dingin. Matanya tak berkedip. Tubuhnya tak bergerak. Layaknya patung batu.

"Ne, Neji?" ucap Tenten sambil menggerakan tangannya tepat di depan wajah Neji. Tidak lama, Neji pun tersadar dari diamnya. Lalu, dia menatap Tenten lagi. Tapi, tidak sama dengan tatapan sebelumnya.

"Maaf... aku hanya heran... Kamu tak biasanya memakai pakaian yang mencirikan wanita seperti itu?" ujar Neji. Tenten yang menyadarinya segera menundukan kepala malu.

"Err, aku hanya ingin tampil beda..." jawab Tenten sekenanya.

"Ayo, kita telat..." ujar Neji mengajak Tenten. Dia segera pergi mendahului Tenten. Tenten yang sadar dirinya telah ditinggal Neji langsung menghampiri Neji dan jalan berdampingan dengan Neji dalam diam.

"Neji... kemana saja kamu? Harusnya kamu datang lebih cepat sebagai wakil dari hokage..." ucap seorang wanita berdada besar berambut kuning.

"Ah, maaf Nona Tsunade... Saya tadi mengantar Hinata ke rumahnya dulu... atas perintah Naruto..." jawab Neji seraya membungkukan kepalanya sedikit.

"Hmm... ya sudah... kamu kerjakan saja pekerjaannya. Aku jamin kau bisa mengerjakan hal itu. Kau sepertinya lebih pintar dari Naruto itu!" sahut Tsunade seraya menunjuk tumpukan berkas-berkas di meja dan di sudut ruangan hokage. Neji mengangguk pertanda setuju.

"Bagus... Baiklah Neji, aku ada urusan sebentar. Kamu disini dulu bersama Tenten ya..." sahut Tsunade. Neji mengangguk lagi. Tsunade pun tersenyum puas. Dia segera mengajak Shizune untuk mengikutinya keluar dari kantor hokage dan meninggalkan Neji serta Tenten di ruangan itu. Tak lama kemudian, pintu ruang hokage tertutup pertanda Tsunade telah keluar dari ruangan itu. Neji segera mengubah posisinya yang tadi sedikit menunduk, sekarang kembali tegap dan menghampiri tugas-tugas hokage yang menunggunya.

'_Banyak juga tugasnya... Hebat si Naruto itu bisa menyelesaikan tugas-tugas ini dengan sempurna... Hm, sepertinya tidak mungkin... Pasti si bodoh itu meminta bantuan Sakura...'_batin Neji sambil melihat-lihat berkas-berkas yang menumpuk dan perlu pertimbangan itu.

Merasa dirinya diacuhkan, akhirnya, Tenten pun menghampiri Neji dan angkat bicara.

"Ne, Neji..." ucap Tenten seraya menyentuh pundak Neji yang kokoh itu. Merasa dirinya dipanggil, Neji pun berbalik.

"Ada apa, Tenten?" tanya Neji dingin. Tenten melepaskan tangannya dari pundak Neji. Tangan itu beralih ke arah mulutnya. Dia segera menggigiti kukunya. Kegugupan melandanya. Entah kenapa selalu begitu setiap kali berhadapan berdua dengan Neji. Hanya berdua dengan Neji.

"Err, a, aku... Emm... Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Ma, maksudku apa yang harus aku kerjakan, Neji?" tanya Tenten gugup. Neji diam. Menatap Tenten lurus. Berusaha mencari tahu maksud Tenten sebenarnya.

"Tenten... Aku juga tak tahu. Dan satu lagi, aku tidak suka melihat kamu memakai baju centil macam itu. Seperti halnya Sakura dan Ino saja... Mereka memang pantas... Tapi, tidak untukmu. Membuat mataku panas saja... Lebih baik, kamu menjauh dariku dan jangan pernah memakai baju macam itu lagi dihadapanku! Kamu bersama Hinata saja..." jelas Neji. Tatapannya dingin dan tajam setajam ucapannya. Wanita mana yang suka dikatakan seperti itu oleh orang yang mereka cintai? Air mata menyeruak dari mata Tenten. Lututnya bergetar. Jantungnya serasa mau berhenti. Tak mau berlama-lama beradu pandang dengan Neji, dia segera pergi keluar meninggalkan Neji yang diam di ruangan Hokage.

'_Maafkan aku, Tenten... Bila kamu tidak segera pergi dari hadapanku dengan memakai pakaian itu... Aku tak tahu apakah aku masih bisa hidup atau tidak... Masih bisa mengerjakan tugas ini atau tidak... Jujur saja, kau membuatku panas... entah kenapa kau terlihat... manis... Graaahhh! Membuat konsentrasiku buyar saja...'_gumam Neji. Dia segera mendekati berkas-berkas untuk dikerjakan oleh Hokage. Lalu memandanginya satu per satu. _'Yang seperti ini mudah... Tapi, bila bersama Tenten yang man- ah, apa-apaan aku ini? Tenten manis? Yang benar saja! Tapi... Arrghh! Sudahlah... Aku segera kerjakan saja... Dan jangan banyak bicara lagi deh...'_batin Neji sambil menatap berkas-berkas dan segera mengerjakan apa yang seharusnya dia kerjakan.

Di sisi lain, Tenten berlari sangat cepat ke rumah Hinata. Dia berjalan di atas atap dari satu atap ke atap lainnya. Secepat mungkin ingin segera sampai di rumah Hinata.

Hinata yang sedang asyik merawat taman bunganya di halaman belakang rumahnya pun sedikit terusik dengan adanya ketukan pintu di rumahnya. Dengan segera, Hinata meninggalkan tanamannya dan menuju pintu rumah yang seseorang mengetuknya disana.

"Tenten?" sahut Hinata terkejut melihat Tenten yang wajahnya kusam dipenuhi jejak air mata. Tenten pun segera memeluk Hinata tanpa basa-basi dan terisak di pelukan Hinata. Hinata yang merasa aneh melihat Tenten dan kelakuannya segera membawa Tenten memasuki rumahnya dan mempersilahkan Tenten untuk duduk. Lalu, Hinata melenggang ke dapurnya untuk membawakan air minum untuk Tenten.

"Kamu kenapa?" tanya Hinata cemas. Tenten meminum air yang disuguhkan Hinata. Lalu, menundukan kepalanya setelah menyimpan segelas air ke atas meja di ruang keluarga tersebut.

"Hinata... Adakah yang aneh dengan penampilanku?" tanya Tenten. Hinata mengernyitkan alisnya dan menatap Tenten. Maksudnya, seluruh tubuh Tenten.

"Tidak kok... Malah kamu terlihat lebih manis..." ujar Hinata dengan senyuman lembut terpatri di wajahnya. Tenten tersenyum sendu pada Hinata.

"Hinata... kau tidak bohong? Tidak perlu berbohong padaku, Hinata..." ucap Tenten dengan senyum terpaksa kepada Hinata.

"Sungguh! Aku tidak berbohong..." sahut Hinata lembut. Dia menjawabnya dengan nada yang meyakinkan. Membuat Tenten tersenyum dan kembali mengalihkan pandangannya dari Hinata ke lantai di bawahnya. "Kenapa, Tenten?" tanya Hinata cemas.

Tenten tersenyum kecut. Pandangannya tetap pada lantai di dekat kakinya. "Neji..." ucap Tenten sendu. Hinata makin mempertajam indera pendengarnya. Karena Tenten berbicara sangat pelan.

"Neji bilang... Aku tak pantas memakai pakaian ini... Aku dibentak dan dikatai centil..." lanjut Tenten. Matanya memanas. Membuat air matanya keluar dan menetes semakin banyak. Hinata berinisiatif mengusap punggung Tenten. Berusaha membuatnya tenang. Tenten yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu segera memeluk Hinata erat dan menangis di pundaknya.

"Aku... Aku sebenarnya tidak bermaksud untuk centil... Aku hanya ingin merubah penampilanku di depan orang yang aku sukai, Hinata! Kau pasti tahu itu... Tapi, aku malah membuat Neji marah dan membenciku..." ujar Tenten pada Hinata. Hinata mengangguk. Ya, dia tahu tentang hal itu, karena, Tenten memang sering cerita padanya. Terutama perihal dia menyukai kakak sepupunya Hinata.

"Tenten... ada satu hal yang belum kamu ketahui tentang Kak Neji..." ucap Hinata. Tenten melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang Hinata.

"kak Neji sebenarnya menyukai kamu..." lanjut Hinata dengan senyuman hangat menghiasi wajahnya. Wajah Tenten sedikit memerah. Dan matanya menatap Hinata tajam seakan ingin Hinata melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Dari mana kau tahu?" tanya Tenten. Dia menyeka air matanya.

"Kamu mirip denganku, Tenten... dan Neji sedikit mirip dengan Naruto. Aku lihat dari sikapnya padamu... dan semua yang dia lakukan untukmu. Dia menyukaimu..." jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum. Tenten tersipu malu.

"Ta, tapi..." ucap Tenten terhenti saat jari telunjuk Hinata menyentuh mulutnya.

"Aku yakin itu, Tenten... cobalah kau beri sinyal pada kak Neji... atau kau langsung saja katakan padanya..." ujar Hinata. Tenten membelalakan matanya pada Hinata.

"Ba, BAGAIMANA MUNGKIN AKU BISA?" teriak Tenten. Wajahnya memanas. Ya, bagaimana mungkin dia menyatakan cinta pada orang yang bahkan telah menghinanya. "La, lagipula... Kenapa kamu bisa berkata begitu Hinata? Seperti bukan Hinata saja..." lanjut Tenten heran. Hinata tertawa kecil membuat Tenten semakin heran.

"hihihi... Kamu ingat tidak saat penyerangan Pain?" tanya Hinata. Tenten mengangguk cepat. Lalu, wajah Hinata tiba-tiba memerah.

"kau kenapa?" tanya Tenten. Merasa ada yang aneh dengan sahabatnya ini.

"Sebenarnya, aku y-yang pertama menyatakan cinta pada Naruto..." jawab Hinata pelan. Tenten membulatkan matanya sempurna.

"Yang benar?" tanya Tenten yang di dalam otaknya kini dipenuhi tanda tanya. Hinata menganggukan kepalanya malu. "Lalu?" lanjut Tenten. Sekarang dia sedikit antusias membuat Hinata terkikik geli.

"Hehe... Ya... waktu itu aku menolong Naruto saat Pain akan menyerang Naruto... saat itu dia bertanya mengapa aku menolongnya sampai mengorbankan diri.. aku jawab saja saat itu... 'karena aku... mencintaimu...' hihihi" jawab Hinata malu-malu.

"Tapi kan... Neji itu dingin... gak kaya Naruto yang hangat dan periang itu..." ujar Tenten lesu. Hinata memandang Tenten yang terlihat lesu itu. Lalu, dia menjawab seraya menerawang ke atap rumahnya.

"Tenten... Sebenarnya Naruto bahkan bisa terlihat lebih dingin dan lebih dewasa dari Kak Neji... hanya saja, dia merasa, bila dia melakukan itu, dia tak akan dapat teman... Kau tahu kan masa lalu Naruto?" sahut Hinata. Tenten mendengarkan Hinata dalam diam.

"Dia... dia periang agar semua orang mengenalnya... agar semua mengakuinya. Walau dengan kejahilan apapun itu. Dia cerita padaku, dulu dia suka mengotori patung hokage dengan cat, mengintip orang yang sedang mandi... dan berbuat konyol lainnya... itu agar dia diakui. Agar dia tak hilang dari lingkungan. Dia mengatakan bahwa orang pertama yang mengakuinya adalah Iruka, padahal dulu akulah yang selalu memperhatikannya. Dia selalu berusaha sesulit apapun itu..." Ujar Hinata panjang lebar. "Jika dia mengalami suatu hal buruk menimpa orang yang disayanginya... dia pasti akan sangat dingin... Kau ingat kan pertarungannya dengan Sasuke? Bahkan, dia bisa membuat Sasuke menangis..." lanjut Hinata. Tenten mengangguk. Lalu, dia memeluk Hinata erat dan hangat.

"Terimakasih, Hinata..." ucap Tenten dalam pelukan itu. Hinata mengangguk dan mempererat pelukannya.

"Err, hinata... Aku bukan Naruto yang bisa kau peluk erat seerat ini dan selama ini..." ujar Tenten. Hinata segera melepaskan pelukannya dan menundukan kepalanya.

"Maaf..." ujar Hinata. Tenten terkikik.

"Aku bercanda... kamu rindu Naruto ya?" tanya Tenten. Hinata mengangguk. "Pantas saja..." lanjutnya. Tenten terkikik melihat ekspresi Hinata. Lalu, mereka berdua pun tertawa, bercanda dan bergosip. Lalu, sebagaimana wanita dewasa lainnya, mereka menyiapkan makanan untuk mereka makan. Lalu, mereka makan dan setelah itu, Tenten membantu Hinata untuk merawat taman bunganya Hinata.

"Hah... hinata... apa semuanya sudah selesai?" tanya Tenten. Hinata mengangguk lalu mengajak Tenten duduk di kursi di tamannya. Lama setelah mereka menikmati teh hangat malam itu, tiba-tiba saja sesosok bayangan dengan kain putih dan rambut panjang berdiri tepat di depan Tenten.

"KYAAAA!" jerit Tenten segera menendang sosok itu. Namun, sosok itu dengan cepat menangkis dan memegang kaki Tenten.

"Tenanglah Tenten!" seru Neji. Tenten yang sadar pun langsung diam. Neji melepaskan kaki Tenten.

"Ada apa kesini?" tanya Tenten wajahnya menunduk. Lalu, keduanya terdiam. Merasa hal ini adalah pribadi, Hinata segera pamit pada keduanya untuk memasuki rumahnya. Neji mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Maaf yang tadi..." ujar Neji dingin. Tenten masih diam.

"Hanya itu?" tanya Tenten ketus. Neji meraih tangan Tenten dan menariknya agar segera berdiri.

"Kau jangan kekanakan begitu! Ayo, Nona Tsunade menyuruh kita agar menghadiri rapat petinggi desa... sebagai wakil Naruto!" seru Neji.

"Tunggu dulu! Aku ingin pamit pada Hinata!" seru Tenten tak kalah ketus. Neji pun melepaskan pegangan tangannya pada tangan Tenten.

"Kau... seperti tak akan pernah bertemu dengan Hinata lagi saja..." ucap Neji. Mereka berdua pun memasuki kediaman Namikaze Uzumaki dan menemukan Hinata sedang duduk sambil merajut disana.

"Hinata.. kami ada tugas pertemuan dengan petinggi desa sebagai wakil Naruto... Kami pergi dulu ya..." ujar Tenten. Hinata menganggukan kepalanya.

"Iya... Sampaikan salamku untuk petinggi yang lain ya..." jawab Hinata dengan senyumannya. Tenten mengangguk dan segera berlalu dengan Neji. Hinata mengantar kepergian mereka berdua dengan senyumnya.

"Hmm.. Sudah malam... Sayang, Ibu sudah lelah... ingin tidur... Kita tidur, ya?" gumam Hinata sambil memandangi kandungannya. Dia pun tersenyum dan berjalan ke arah kamarnya dan Naruto. Sesampainya di kamar mereka, dia melirik sebentar ke arah rak buku di ruang kerja Naruto yang memang terhubung dengan kamar mereka. Hinata menghampiri rak tersebut dan mengambil beberapa buku dari sana. Juga beberapa album foto yang tersimpan di rak tersebut.

Hinata membuka album foto yang ternyata album pernikahannya dengan Naruto. Dia tertawa sendiri melihat foto-foto tersebut. Sambil tetap melihat-lihat foto tersebut, Hinata memegangi perutnya yang buncit karena hamil itu dengan satu tangan.

"Namikaze Uzumaki junior... Kamu harus kuat dan pantang menyerah seperti ayahmu ya... Periang seperti ayahmu dan bisa diandalkan seperti ayahmu..." Hinata tersenyum. Lalu, dia membaca buku yang dia bawa. Ternyata, itu adalah buku seputar perninjaan. Hinata membacakannya untuk janinnya. Dengan senyuman terpatri di wajahnya, dia terus membacakan dan menjelaskan semua hal yang ada dalam buku itu. Tak lama kemudian, dia menutup buku itu, dan kembali membuka album foto yang lain. Albumnya bersama Naruto. Dia menyanyikan sesuatu saat dia telah melihatnya. Matanya menerawang. Senyum tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya. Lalu, setelah tidak lama... dia pun memutuskan untuk tidur. Dan kini, dia terlelap di dalam hangatnya selimut ranjangnya.

Keesokan harinya, seperti biasa Hinata bangun pagi dan menyiapkan sarapan untuknya sendiri. Lalu, merawat tamannya dan merajut baju kecil untuk bayinya kelak. Tiba-tiba, rumahnya diketuk oleh seseorang. Pertanda ada tamu. Hinata pun pergi untuk membukakan pintunya. Dan terlihatlah, Ayah dan adiknya sedang berada di luar. Mereka membawa beberapa macam makanan untuk Hinata.

"Ayah! Hanabi! Ayo, masuk... silahkan..." sahut Hinata senang. Tamunya pun akhirnya masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Hinata mempersiapkan teh hangat untuk mereka berdua.

"terimakasih Hinata... Bagaimana hidupmu?" tanya Hiashi pada Hinata.

"Baik ayah... Ayah sendiri? Dan Hanabi?" tanya Hinata setelah meminum tehnya.

"Aku dan ayah baik, Kak!" jawab Hanabi. Hinata tersenyum.

"Hinata..." ucap Hiashi.

"Iya, Ayah?" sahut Hinata.

"Ayah tadi melihat foto seorang anak di tengah ruangan... siapa dia?" tanya Hiashi seperti menginterogasi. Hinata tercekat. Dia takut ayahnya marah bila tahu itu anak Naruto dengan wanita lain. Tapi, Hinata pun menghela nafas dan memutuskan untuk menceritakannya pada Ayahnya.

Hinata pun bercerita siapa Nami sebenarnya. Anak dari siapa dan seluruh kehidupannya. Awalnya, Hiashi tak terima karena anaknya menikah dengan orang yang pernah menikah. Tapi, akhirnya dia setuju juga setelah tahu Hinata bahkan sangat menyayangi Nami. Dan Naruto tak menyia-nyiakan Hinata.

Tak lama setelah itu, Hyuuga Hiashi dan Hanabi pun pulang karena Hanabi ada misi, dan Hiashi ada keperluan. Hinata mengantar mereka hingga ke halama rumahnya dan setelah mengantar mereka, Hinata kembali pada aktifitas merajutnya.

Tak lama kemudian, lagi-lagi ada yang mengetuk pintunya. Dengan sabar, Hinata pun membuka pintu tersebut. Betapa terkejutnya dia saat melihat ada 7 orang asing yang bertamu ke rumahnya. Dengan takut-takut, dia pun menanyakan apa keperluan mereka.

"A, ada apa? Mau mencari siapa?" tanya hinata sopan. Salah satu dari mereka menyeringai.

"Naruto... apa dia tinggal disini?" tanya pria yang menyeringai itu. Hinata mengangguk.

"Kamu siapanya Naruto?" tanya pria yang lain yang tak kalah menyeramkan.

"A, aku istrinya..." jawab hinata. Selanjutnya, semua pria yang ada disana menyeringai. Hinata bergidik ngeri. Ingin sekali dia menggunakan kekuatan ninjanya. Namun, sedikit bergerak saja, banyak sekali resiko yang akan membahayakan janin pertamanya dengan Naruto. Karena pria-pria mengerikan itu telah menghunuskan senjata tajam ke arah perut Hinata yang terlihat sedikit buncit.

"Hamil ya..." ucap pria yang menghunuskan pisau besar itu. Pelipis Hinata kini dibanjiri oleh keringat dingin. Lalu, dia memusatkan cakranya di perutnya. Membuat tameng pelindung yang sangat kekuatan yang dulu pernah diajarkan neneknya padanya. Ya, tameng pelindung janin khas clan Hyuuga.

Pria-pria itu memasuki rumah Hinata dan Naruto. Dua diantara mereka memegang dan menghunuskan pisau tajam ke Hinata. Hinata hanya bisa diam dan tidak perlu banyak bergerak. Tiba-tiba, kaki dan tangan Hinata diikat oleh salah satu dari yang lainnya. Sialnya, itu adalah tali penghisap cakra milik Naruto. Membuat cakra Hinata benar-benar habis dibuatnya. Untung saja, cakra pelindungnya tak bisa diganggu. Cakra itu tetap utuh melindungi janinnya. Hinata makin lemas. Akhirnya, dia tak berdaya lagi. Setelah itu para penculik tersebut menculik Hinata tanpa membuat ninja Konoha curiga. Mereka mengatakan mereka sedang membawa sayuran yang mereka beli di Konoha, dan penjaga gerbang percaya saja... karena, mereka tak merasakan ada cakra seseorang di dalam karung yang mereka bawa.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka sampai di sebuah gudang tua, mereka tetap mengikat Hinata, dan menutupi mata Hinata. Mereka mengeluarkan hinata dari karung.

"Hmm, jadi yang kalian temukan dari rumah orang berambut kuning duren itu hanya ini?" tanya seseorang dengan suara berat. Yang lainnya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"benar, tuan Roger... Dia istrinya Naruto yang sedang hamil muda..." jawab orang yang ditanya Roger. Roger diam dan memandangi Hinata. Lalu, dia tersenyum.

"Kalian... Bawa Naruto kesini... Kita adakan perjanjian. Kita harus merebut Konoha...hehehe..." seringai Roger. Semua mengangguk dan pergi dari hadapan Roger.

Beberapa jam kemudian, orang yang disuruh Roger kembali dalam keadaan babak belur.

"kalian kenapa?" tanya Roger pada mereka yang babak belur.

"Ada teman Naruto yang sangat kuat! Rambutnya seperti pantat ayam..." ujar salah satu diantara mereka. Namun, Roger tak habis pikir. Dia segera menyuruh yang lebih hebat lagi. Dan mereka juga pulang dengan babak belur dan alas an yang sama. Dihajar oleh pemuda pantat ayam yang tak lain adalah Sasuke.

"Sial! Ini sudah hari ke lima! Aku tak suka pekerjaan yang memakan waktu lama... sekarang... Bawa pasukan dengan amat sangat banyak! Ikuti Naruto dan serang secara terang-terangan!" seru Roger. Semua mengangguk dan berjalan pergi.

'_Ya Tuhan... Tolong lindungi Naruto dan janin kami...'_batin Hinata dalam hati. Kini, mata Hinata ditutup, tangan dan kaki diikat dengan tali penghisap cakra milik naruto. Dia belum makan selama beberapa hari ini. Membuat fisiknya terlihat menyedihkan.

Beberapa jam kemudian, salah seorang dari beberapa orang yang diperintah Roger datang dengan tergopoh-gopoh. Dia menghampiri Roger dengan nafas yang tersenggal-senggal.

"Ada apa?" tanya roger padanya. Dia terlihat bingung.

"Tuan Roger! Naruto dan kawan-kawannya yang lebih banyak menyerang pelabuhan!" serunya. Mata Roger terbelalak.

"Apa?" serunya.

"Ya, gerbang 1 telah mereka hancurkan!" jawab orang itu. Roger pun berdiri dari duduknya dan menghampiri orang itu.

"Perintahkan beberapa orang menjaga Hinata disini... Nanti kalau sudah dapat komando dariku, kalian bawa Hinata ke dekatku!" seru Roger. Orang itu mengangguk dan Roger pun berlalu.

Hinata mendengar segala yang diucapkan Roger. Dia kembali dan terus berdo'a agar Naruto dan janinnya selamat.

"Hmp... seharusnya kau tak perlu ikut dalam suasana buruk begini..."ujar pria yang mendekati Hinata.

"Tapi, itu salahmu karena menjadi istri Naruto... Menyedihkan!" seru pria itu lagi. Hinata yang tak suka dengan perkataan orang itu pun segera angkat bicara.

"N-Naruto le,lebih heb...batth dari k-kau!" sahut Hinata tersenggal karena cakranya habis. Terdengar pria itu mendengus.

"Hmp, dia akan mati di tangan Roger!" seru orang itu. Hinata tersentak. Dia diam dan menangis. Lalu, berdo'a lagi. _'Ya Tuhan... Biarkan aku saja yang mati...'_rintih Hinata dalam hati. Lalu, mereka pun diam. Beberapa orang yang akan menjaga Hinata datang menghampiri. Lalu, tanpa diduga, mereka memasukan Hinata ke dalam karung dan menggotongnya seperti mayat. Hinata tak bisa meronta.

Tak lama kemudian, dia diturunkan dan diberdirikan. Kain karung dibuka dan kini, dia bebas. Tapi, tali di tangan, kaki dan penutup di matanya juga penyumpal yang tiba-tiba disumpalkan seseorang ke dalam mulutnya membuat dia tak mengerti dimana dia sekarang.

"Aku tahu... Kau memiliki istri yang sedang hamil muda... istri yang manis..." ujar Roger. Tiba-tiba, Roger membuka penutup matanya. Hinata mencoba menerima sinar matahari yang menyeruak ke dalam matanya. Lalu, dia melihat bayangan seseorang dari jauh. Orang yang sangat dicintainya.

"Ouh, maaf... silahkan berbicara pada suamimu tercinta itu... manis..." ucap Roger tepat di dekat telinga Hinata. Dia membuang kain kotor yang menyumpal mulut Hinata.

"Na,Naruto..." sahut Hinata disertai isak tangisnya. Matanya menatap Naruto pilu. Naruto menatap mata Hinata dan tubuh Hinata. Hatinya kini tersayat. Naruto menangis dalam diam. Lebih tepatnya, air mata Naruto keluar dengan sendirinya. Membuat Hinata semakin miris saja.

"Wah wah ~~ ada drama gratis nih... hahaha... sang HOKAGE pun sekarang menjadi lemah ya..." ujar Roger. Naruto tetap diam tak bergerak. Dia masih syok dengan apa yang baru saja dia lihat. Lalu, tak lama kemudian, tubuhnya mulai merespon.

"Jangan pernah sakiti Hinata!" seru Naruto dengan suara rendah dan nada mengancam. Mendengarnya, Roger makin tertawa puas. _'Biarlah aku tak bisa negosiasi dengannya… Nanti aku berusaha sendiri saja untuk mendapatkan Konoha'_batin Roger.

"Oh ya? Wah... aku tak bisa janji... kekekeke... Hinata ya... bagus. Ayo kita bersenang-senang..." sahut Roger seraya menyentuh wajah Hinata. Hinata mengerang kesakitan. Ternyata Roger mengirimkan rasa sakit yang ada di tubuhnya ke Hinata. Sudah lupa ya? Roger itu salah satu kekuatannya yaitu, bisa menyembuhkan dan mengirimkan rasa sakit. Sedikit mirip jurusnya Hidan, tapi, tidak menggunakan ritual. Roger semakin menyeringai lebar dibuatnya. Apalagi saat Naruto berteriak dan segera melakukan penyerangan pada Roger. Roger segera menghindar dan menikmati pertarungan. Walaupun tubuhnya terluka, tapi, inilah yang Roger inginkan. Mengiginkan pertarungan sebenarnya dengan Naruto.

Hinata ingin sekali terlepas dan berlari ke arah Naruto. Namun, tali penyerap cakra yang mengikatnya membuat dia tak bisa melakukan apapun disaat Naruto sedang susah payah melawan Roger. Hinata terus berdo'a dan hanya itu yang dia bisa saat ini.

Tiba-tiba Roger berada di belakang Hinata dan hendak menusuk perut Hinata dengan pedang.

"HINATA!" seru Naruto. Hinata hanya membelalakan matanya menatap pedang di hadapannya. Keringat dingin menghiasi tubuhnya.

CRASSH! CRAAATTT!

Naruto memegang bilah pedang itu. Hinata membelalakan matanya dan segera berusaha membuka tali cakra yang kini melemah karena tali tersebut sedikit tergores pedang tadi. Setelah tali di tubuhnya terlepas, dia menghampiri Naruto yang batuk darah. Mungkin karena akibat dari racun di pedang itu. Roger yang tadi mencengkramnya, kini melepaskannya karena terkena rasengan Naruto.

"Naruto!" seru Hinata. Dia segera melepaskan cengkeraman Roger dan memeluk Naruto.

"Ouugh..." ucap Naruto terbatuk. Darah mengalir deras dari tangan kanannya.

"Na, Naruto... kau tak apa?" tanya Hinata. Naruto menatap Hinata. Senyum mengembang di wajahnya.

"Hahaha... aku tak apa, Hinata..." ujar Naruto. Tangan kirinya yang bebas dari darah membelai lembut wajah Hinata. Mereka pun berpelukan dalam keadaan berdiri.

"Naruto... jangan melakukan hal seperti tadi lagi..." ujar Hinata terisak. Naruto memejamkan matanya dan mencium ubun-ubun Hinata. Menyesap lembut aromanya. Hinata menikmati sensasi tersebut.

"Ya... maaf sayang... aku tak ingin kehilanganmu dan calon anak kita..." jawab Naruto. Hinata mengeratkan pelukannya. Hinata makin menjerit di pelukan Naruto. "Sst... sudahlah..." ucap Naruto menenangkan. Lalu, tanpa Hinata sadari, Roger telah bangkit kembali. Dia kembali ingin menyerang Naruto. Naruto yang melihatnya segera menghentakan kakinya ke tanah. Seketika, tanah di bawah Roger membelah dan dia masuk ke dalamnya. Lalu, Naruto segera menutup tanah itu. Roger mati. Teriakan memilukan hanya didengar Naruto. Diredam oleh tanah.

Tiba-tiba tanpa disangka, kesakitan yang sangat mendera tubuhnya. Lalu, dia ingat kekuatan Roger tentang mengirimkan rasa sakit. Ah, dia teringat dia pernah disentuh Roger di pipinya dan dia tiba-tiba merasa sakit. Tapi, Hinata kini mati dalam senang. Dia meninggal di pelukan Naruto, orang yang dicintainya. Dan janinnya telah dilindungi oleh tameng cakranya. Dia meninggal dalam senyuman.

* * *

Beberapa orang kini mendatangi Naruto di kamar rawatnya. Sahabat Naruto di konoha No Senshi, Konohamaru dan tetua desa juga banyak lagi yang lain. Mereka senang Naruto kembali sadar.

Saat ini, Naruto sedang melihat detik-detik kematian Hinata, disana juga ada keluarga Hyuuga dan semua ikut melihatnya.

Saat di layar menunjukan Hinata sedang membuka albumnya saat berlibur merayakan kehamilan dengan Naruto di pantai. Lalu, hinata menyanyikan sebuah lagu. Naruto ikut bernyanyi bersama Hinata di atas ranjang rumah sakit itu. Seakan menemani Hinata bernyanyi.

**Suatu hari****  
****Dikala kita duduk ditepi pantai****  
****Dan memandang ombak dilautan yang kian menepi****  
**

Naruto bernyanyi seraya memandang Hinata yang bernyanyi kata-kata sama dengan Naruto seraya membuka album foto mereka yang berlarian di tepi pantai dengan senyum. Hinata menyanyikan bait itu dengan amat pelan. Seakan itu adalah bait yang memang bukan bagiannya bernyanyi.

**Burung camar terbang****  
****Bermain diderunya air****  
****Suara alam ini****  
****Hangatkan jiwa kita**

Ucap Naruto lagi. Ah… Hinata bernyanyi dengan pelan lagi. Dalam foto itu terlihat Hinata dan Naruto yang tersenyum.

**Sementara****  
****Sinar surya perlahan mulai tenggelam****  
****Suara gitarmu****  
****Mengalunkan melodi tentang cinta****  
****Ada hati****  
****Membara erat bersatu****  
****Getar seluruh jiwa****  
****Tercurah saat itu**

Kini Hinata bernyanyi lebih keras. Seakan bait itu adalah bagiannya. Naruto berhenti tak menyanyikan. Seperti menyuruh Hinata untuk bernyanyi sendiri. Dalam album itu terlihat Naruto yang memainkan alat music aneh yang mereka berdua setuju memberinya nama GITAR dengan gelagat seperti sedang merayu Hinata.

**Kemesraan ini****  
****Janganlah cepat berlalu****  
****Kemesraan ini****  
****Inginku kenang selalu**

**Hatiku damai****  
****Jiwaku tentram di samping mu****  
****Hatiku damai****  
****Jiwa ku tentram****  
****Bersamamu**

Kini mereka menyanyikan bait lagu ini bersamaan. Hinata tersenyum melihat banyak foto yang dia lihat. Naruto menangis melihatnya. Yang ada dalam ruangan itu tersayat mendengarnya. Mereka tahu, Hokage mereka selalu menciptakan lagu untuk istrinya. Bahkan mereka ciptakan berdua. Itu karena, Naruto pernah belajar membuatnya bersama Killer Bee. Dan Hinata bisa menyaingi Naruto dalam membuat lagu.

"Naruto... maafkan aku yang tak bisa melindungi Hinata..." ujar Neji. Naruto tersenyum. Lalu menggeleng.

"Tak apa... bukan salahmu..." jawab Naruto hangat.

Ya... Mulutnyaberkata lain dengan tubuhnya yang kini bergetar hebat disertai isak tangis. Mulut Naruto meracau tak jelas. Namun, nadanya indah... dan menyayat hati. Mungkin ini adalah lagu lagi...

**Hatiku hancur  
Mengenang dikau  
Berkeping-keping  
Jadinya...  
Kini air mata  
Jatuh bercucuran  
Tiada lagi harapan**

****

Tiada seindah  
Waktu itu...  
Dunia berseri-seri  
Malam bagai siang  
Seterang hatiku  
Penuh harapan  
Padamu

Kini hancur berderai  
Kepedihan berantai

Kuncup di hatiku  
Yang lama kusimpan  
Hancur kini  
Sebelum berkembang...

Mengapa ini  
Harus terjadi  
Di tengah  
Kebahagiaan  
Ingin kurasakan  
Lebih lama lagi  
Hidup bersama  
Denganmu...

**Hidup bersama  
Denganmu**

**

* * *

**

**GIMANA? KECEWA YA... IYA DEH SORRY... EMANG SAYA ITU KAN BUKAN SEORANG AHLI...**

**NEXT CHAPTER :**

Apa yang akan Naruto lakukan selanjutnya?

Apa yang terjadi dengan Konoha selanjutnya?

bagaimana dengan anak Naruto dan Hinata di tabung? Nami? Luffy?

Sebenarnya apa sih yang terjadi dalam mimpi Naruto yang bersambung itu?

**TEMUKAN JAWABANNYA DI CHAPTER DEPAN! ;-)**


	8. Kembali ke peraduan

**MAAF SEMUA... GOMEN... GOMEN...**

**SEBENARNYA LIGHT TADINYA MAU BERHENTI BIKIN FIC AJA... SOALNYA FICNYA GAJE...**

**TAPI, MENGINGAT MASIH ADA YANG MAU BACA FIC LIGHT, LIGHT JADI GAK TEGA DAN BERUSAHA UNTUK MEMBUAT FIC SAMPAI SELESAI...**

**AKHIR-AKHIR INI LIGHT SIBUKK... GOMEN YA...**

**This Fic Just For You My Readers :)**

**

* * *

**

Rate : T

Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto & Namikaze Uzumaki Sakura

* * *

Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto kini telah tersohor namanya. Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto. Campuran dari dua clan berbeda dan dari tempat berbeda pula. Telah berhasil mendamaikan dunia shinobi dan mempererat tali kerjasama antara 5 desa bagian. Dan 5 negara bagian. Dia jadi pemimpin 5 desa dan penasihat 5 negara. Tapi, dia lebih focus dengan desanya tercinta tempat dia dibesarkan. Tanah airnya. Konohagakure.

Hidupnya dibayar sangat mahal oleh pemburu uang hadiah. Dia menjadi orang nomor satu yang dicari, orang nomor satu paling disegani, orang nomor satu paling dihormati, orang nomor satu paling ramah dan penyayang dan juga orang nomor satu yang penuh kejutan.

Ketampanan dan kharismanya makin menebar tat kala dia telah menjadi pemimpin 5 desa. Ketegasannya dan cara berpikirnya yang praktis namun dinamis dan benar. Membuat banyak wanita dari banyak penjuru gencar mengincarnya yang sudah menduda selama 5 tahun. Sayangnya, Naruto tak pernah memandang mereka. Naruto hanya mengatakan pada mereka bahwa dia sedang ingin bersama kedua anaknya. Nami dan satu lagi… anaknya dan Hinata. Namikaze Uzumaki Hyuuga. Ya… Dia ingin hidup bersama kedua anaknya. Nami dan Hyuuga yang notabene masih membutuhkannya.

"Ayah… Ayah mau pergi kemana lagi?" tanya seorang gadis kecil berambut kuning pendek sebahu bermata biru muda cerah.

"Nami… Ayah ada undangan ke keluarga kerajaan api… Ada urusan penting disana. Kamu sama paman Sasuke dan Bibi Sakura dulu ya…" ujar Naruto seraya merapikan jubah hokage kebanggaannya itu.

"Tapi kan Ayah sudah berjanji hari ini Ayah akan mengajak Nami berlatih kunai dan shuriken…" ucap Nami sambil mengeluarkan jurus puppy eyesnya yang diwarisi dari Naruto dan Shion.

"Hahahaha… Jadi, kamu mau Ayah bagaimana saying?" tanya Naruto sambil berjongkok menyamakan ketinggiannya dengan Nami. Nami nyengir saat melihat Ayah yang amat dia sayangi nyengir.

"Nami maunya Ayah ngajarin Nami… Terus tetap disini bersama Nami dan Hyuuga juga Luffy-nii. Ya? Ya?" jawab Nami dengan sedikit lompat-lompat kecil. Naruto tersenyum lebar dan mengacak rambut Nami.

"Baiklah sayang… kita habiskan waktu kita bersama ya… panggilkan Hyuuga dan nii-chan mu!" ucap Naruto. Nami mengangguk antusias dan berlari pergi jauh dari Naruto sambil meneriakan teriakan yang menggembirakan.

Naruto memandangi Nami dari belakang dan berbalik saat menyadari ada seseorang yang mendekatinya dari belakang.

"Kau menyadariku, Naruto?" tanya Sakura sambil tersenyum. Naruto nyengir lebar. Yah, bodohnya Sakura bertanya begitu. Tentu saja Naruto tau. Dalam jarak puluhan kilometer saja dia bisa tahu apalagi ini? Hanya beberapa meter saja.

"kemana Sasuke?" tanya Naruto yang tak mendapatkan sahabatnya yang satu lagi.

"Jangan bodoh Naruto… Kau baru saja menyuruhnya pergi ke kerajaan api karena kamu mau berlatih bersama anakmu kan? Kau kan bisa menggunakan telepatimu…" ujar Sakura yang merasa diberi pertanyaan bodoh oleh Naruto yang menanggapi pertanyaan bodohnya tadi. Keduanya pun tertawa. Lalu, dengan sopannya, Naruto mempersilahkan Sakura duduk di ruang keluarganya.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Sasuke?" tanya Naruto pada Sakura. Tatapan mata Sakura menjadi sendu. Menyadari itu, Naruto pun merasa bersalah telah menanyakannya. "Maaf…" ujarnya.

"Tak apa Naruto… kau seperti pada siapa saja berkata begitu padaku… Dasar Baka!" seru Sakura sambil nyengir lagi.

"Err, Sakura… kamu kenapa tak menikah saja dengan Sasuke?" tanya Naruto mulai serius. Sakura menatap Naruto tak percaya.

"Sejak kapan kau peduli itu?" tanya Sakura. Naruto menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

"tidak, hanya saja kalian itu aneh… sudah sedekat ini tapi tak menikah?" ucap Naruto. Sakura tersenyum lemah.

"Kami tak bisa menikah bila tidak saling mencintai…" ujar Sakura. Naruto berkedut.

"Masa iya kalian tak ada rasa?" tanya Naruto. Sakura mengangguk.

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto. Sakura tak menjawab. Lama mereka terdiam.

"Yang aku mau hanya kamu Naruto…" jawab Sakura dengan nada yang lemah dan lembut. Naruto terkesiap dengan pernyataan Sakura barusan.

"Jangan bercanda Sakura… Kau kan mencintai Sasuke. Bahkan kau menunggu Sasuke sejak dahulu… Kau juga cocok dengan Sasuke kok… Bahkan Sasuke kan cinta pertamamu…" ucap Naruto. Sakura menggeleng lemah.

"Sasuke juga menyadari aku bukannya mencintainya… Aku hanya mencintai Sasuke kecil yang dahulu aku kenal. Saat ini tak ada rasa diantara kami keculi rasa sayang sebagai sahabat. Itu saja tak lebih… Selebihnya, aku hanya ingin denganmu…" ujar Sakura. Naruto terlihat berpikir.

"Maksudmu kau ingin jadikan aku yang terakhir untukmu? Lalu, bagaimana dengan Sasuke?" tanya Naruto.

"Dia sedang dekat dengan Hyuuga Hanabi. Adik Hinata yang kini menjadi muridnya…"jawab Sakura. Membuat mata Naruto terbelalak.

"APA? Awas saja kalau dia sampai melukai Hanabi!" seru Naruto mencak-mencak. Sakura hanya terkikik geli.

"Sakura… err… apakah, tadi itu kamu memintaku menjadi suamimu?" tanya Naruto sambil menggarukan kuku jari telunjuk kanannya ke pipi kanannya. Wajahnya memerah.

Sakura mengangguk dan blushing. Membuat dia semakin manis di mata Naruto.

"Tapi… Kau tahu? Aku mungkin tak bisa membahagiakanmu… Aku sibuk dan sudah punya an-" ucap Naruto terputus saat Sakura menempelkan telunjuknya di mulut Naruto.

"Sst, selama ini, bukankah aku yang selalu merawat kedua anakmu juga Luffy, Naru?" tanya Sakura manis. Naruto mengangguk. Sakura tersenyum lalu kembali ke posisi duduknya semua. Di kursi di depan Naruto.

"Tapi… Aku harus menjalankan satu misi hidupku… Aku harus bisa membawa kedamaian di dunia Shinobi… itulah syarat aku hidup dalam mimpiku saat aku terbangun dari koma 5 tahun yang lalu…" ujar Naruto seraya menerawang tentang kejadian sebelumnya.

"Tenanglah aku tak akan menghalangi mimpimu… Aku akan membantumu…" ujar Sakura. Naruto nyengir lebar. Wajahnya bersemu kemerahan sama seperti Sakura yang bahkan merahnya bersaing dengan warna rambutnya.

Naruto memang sangat menyukai Sakura. Tapi, begitu dia mengetahui tentang perasaan Hinata, dia lebih memilih Hinata. Mau bagaimana lagi? Memilih itu sangat menyusahkan untuk Naruto. Dia lebih baik disuruh menghadapi ketimbang memilih.

Sakura juga sama. Dari perhatian Naruto, akhirnya dia menyadari. Yang dia butuhkan bukanlah Sasuke. Tapi, Naruto. Orang yang selalu setia padanya. Dan pada cintanya. Keheningan diantara mereka tercipta sampai suara-suara kecil menelusup telinga mereka.

"Ayah…. Bibi Sakura!" seru Nami dan Hyuuga.

"Nii-chan! Nee-chan!" seru Luffy. Naruto merentangkan tangannya dan memeluk mereka semua.

"Ayah, ayo! Kita berlatih…" ujar Nami dengan manja.

"Ayah… Hyuuga mau main ke danau…"ujar Hyuuga. Naruto berkedut. Bagaimana ini?

"Nami, kita berlatih dekat danau saja ya sambil camping!" ujar Sakura yang melihat Naruto bingung. Tiba-tiba saja wajah Hyuuga dan Nami ceria.

"Kyaa! Itu bagus! Bibi Sakura memang cocok jadi ibu kami yaaa… benar kan Hyuuga?" tanya Nami. Hyuuga mengangguk tanda setuju.

"Apa? Aku kira bibi Sakura akan menjadi kekasihku… huh"ujar Luffy sambil menggembungkan pipi. Sedangkan Sakura dan Naruto tetap blushing.

"Nami, ayah tak mengatakan kalau ayah akan menikah dengan Sakura?" ujar Naruto. Nami mendelik.

"Ayah… kemampuan Ayah kan menurun padaku… Aku bisa tahu loh…"ucap Nami meremehkan. Naruto cengo mendengarnya.

Akhirnya mereka berlima pun pergi ke danau di Konoha. Danau itu indah sekali karena memang danau itu buatan Naruto dan banyak warga desa Konoha lainnya. Sehingga menjadi tempat yang menarik untuk dikunjungi.

"Naruto… Aku behenti deh mainnya. Sudah lelah…" ucap Sakura yang langsung bersandar di pohon rindang samping danau. Naruto menghentikan acara membuat gelombang besar di danau untuk anak-anaknya dan Luffy lalu mendekati Sakura.

"Kenapa? Kau lelah ya?" tanya Naruto. Sakura mengangguk.

Keduanya terdiam sampai akhirnya Naruto berinisiatif memeluk pinggang Sakura dan menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Sakura.

"Sakura… Aku mempunyai mimpi yang sejak dulu aku ingin wujudkan…" ungkap Naruto.

"Apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku ingin punya keturunan lebih dari 10 yang belum sempat aku wujudkan bersama Hinata…" ujar Naruto. Sakura bersemu.

"Sakura…" sahut Naruto yang kini memandang Sakura.

"Maukah kau menjadi ibu dari anak-anaku dan menjadi pendamping hidupku?" tanya Naruto. Sakura terkejut. Tapi, dia kembali tersenyum dan mengangguk. Mereka pun berpelukan. Sakura dan Naruto kini bertatapan dan mulai berciuman walau masih sedikit canggung.

**-diamondlight96-**

Pesta yang meriah diadakan di kediaman keluarga Namikaze Uzumaki. Disana ada resepsi pernikahan Sakura dan Naruto. Semua sanak saudara Sakura dan banyak orang penting yang datang. Tampak Naruto dan Sakura yang sangat bahagia dan Nami juga Hyuuga yang tak kalah bahagianya.

"Hei Jidat! Akhirnya kamu menyusulku juga…" ujar Ino pada Sakura. Sakura terkekeh geli melihat sahabatnya yang masih seperti dulu.

"hahaha… makasih sudah menunggu, Ino… Bagaimana dengan kamu dan Sai?" tanya Sakura.

"Kami sudah punya anak 3… Kamu mau punya anak berapa?" tanya Ino membuat Sakura blushing. Tiba-tiba datang Naruto di tengah mereka.

"Kami akan mempunyai lebih dari 10 anak… biar lebih ramai! hehehehehe" cengir Naruto.

"Naruto… Baru rencana saja sudah sombong kamu…" ucap Sai membela Ino. Tak lama kemudian, semua Konoha No Senshi pun bergabung dan saling bercengkrama.

Dari hasil obrolan mereka didapatkan data :

Sasuke akan menikah dengan Hanabi 3 bulan yang akan datang ; Shikamaru dan temari punya anak laki-laki yang bernama Nara Tensai ; Chouji sampai sekarang masih jomblo… Katanya belum menemukan wanita yang pandai sekali memasak ; Ino dan Sai sudah punya tiga anak. 2 laki-laki kembar dan satu lagi yang bungsu perempuan. Yang laki-laki bernama Yamanaka Mukuchina dan Yamanaka Egao. Yang perempuan bernama Yamanaka kidori; Neji sudah menikah dengan tenten dan sekarang Tenten sedang hamil muda dan mereka sudah punya anak perempuan satu yang bernama Hyuuga Tsuki; Lee tetap berstatus jomblo. Katanya dia itu mengaharapkan Sakura ; Kiba sedang pendekatan dengan wanita Suna ; Shino sedang sibuk mengurusi serangga sampai tak terpikirkan wanita.

Selesai pesta, semua pulang dengan keadaan lesu. Terutama para wanita yang mengharapkan Naruto.

"Sakura…" ucap Naruto saat mereka telah sampai di kamarnya. Nami dan Hyuuga? Mereka bersama Luffy dan Konoha No Senshi.

"I, iya…" ucap Sakura. Naruto mendekati Sakura malu-malu. Lalu, mereka mulai melakukan hubungan yang biasa dilakukan suami istri di malam pertama mereka. (light gak bisa nulis adegan-adegannya ya… jadi maaf kalau kurang menarik… Soalnya bentar lagi ada Ramadhan. Takut dosa nih… ckck, silahkan berimajinasi sendiri *diserbu readers yg kecewa).

**-diamondlight96-**

"Naruto sudah menikah… Apa langkah kita selanjutnya?" tanya seseorang dengan nada seram.

"Hancurkan semuanya…" seringai beberapa orang mulai bertebaran.

**-diamondlight96-**

* * *

Wah... Siapa yang bisa menebak orang yang bakal menghancurkan Naruto?

ditunggu vote-nya... yang sesama author atau yang bisa LOG-IN tolong kirim pesan... kalau nggak, boleh kok di review nya...

THANKS


End file.
